Harry Potter and the Guardian
by The Fire Wiccan
Summary: AU- It's Harry's sixth year while dealing with the second war coming on the horizon.Harry finds he isn't as alone as he thought he was when it comes to family,with this knowledge he soons finds that he does have the power Voldemort doesn't.
1. prologue

Harry Potter and the Guardian

Author note edited and with some rewritten parts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Merlin's sister and Zamir so don't sue please

PROLOGUE

It was a decision made in a spilt second but it has effected my life, my families life and the universe that surrounds us for lifetimes afterwards. To be a scholar, a healer, or a warrior, a decision at the age of four many couldn't understand, could not comprehend but for me it wasn't a choice. All I had to deal with was the consequences of that decision which when dealing with people of higher authority who want you to be their puppet and you do not like strings being attached to you they push for the hardest punishments and consequences they can come up with.

Now the Universe does not speak my true name, only a certain few have that right, yet I have gone by many different titles and different names. Scholars, poets, kings, queens, peasants and people through the ages they all know of my deeds I have done whether they were good or bad. No one knows who I truly am, they know of my brother, he was called Merlin, and his story is a strong one. A story that people remember and speak of for many years even though they rarely ever got it right. I know what you all are thinking and whispering, Merlin, the father of magic the most notable and remembered wizard and mage of the age of man never had a sister, but I am real and I am telling you the truth, there was another child. Younger by ten years yet older because I will never die unless two things happen: one I give myself to the world of mortals which has not happened yet, and most likely won't. Mortals are interesting for a short time but they are dull to say the least if you are planning to spend more than a few weeks in their company. And two I finally meet up with my destiny something that I will not survive and I can not wait for it to come.

I watched my brother move through his life taking the challenges that made him great, wise and strong physically and magically. I helped him and his son, Arthur-- yes, yes I know that Arthur's true blooded father was Pendragon but what people didn't know was that Merlin adopted Arthur in everyway including a blood rite that made Arthur legally Merlin's son with all the powers of Merlin's heir. This allowed the use of Excalibur in everyway magically in which Pendragon never could.

My brother loved Arthur and wanted the best for Arthur and the best was through being his son. Merlin never really wanted another son after Arthur, for either could imagine each other lives without each other they taught each other things that only a father and son could teach each other. There was no one else that could be the heir to Merlin's powers for I was unknown to Merlin and I was as strong if stronger than Merlin. Their story together was a wonderful story too bad that the scribes and storytellers seem to want to create myths and triangles of love and hate where there wasn't. It was kind of annoying but who could blame them really, no one really wants to know the truth. Let me tell you a few facts that you will need to know if you want to continue to understand my tale.

Camelot was true, and the battle between Arthur and half sister's son was true without the fact that Morganna's son being Arthur's as well that was completely false and yuck!!! Please Arthur could never do that to Guinevere. Arthur and Morganna's son fought and that epic battle of two men destroyed Camelot and Arthur, unfortunately. without Arthur Camelot fell, into something new. You see Guinevere, Gwen, decided that Camelot wasn't something that she wanted to do without the love of her life Arthur and slowly without Arthur slowly without Arthur's support and love she began to fall into a depression that couldn't really be broken. See Arthur and Gwen were soul mates and their marriage was a loving one that gave Camelot an heir, Godric. As for the love triangle between Gwen and Lancelot was nothing for Lancelot loved Gwen's best friend, the Lady Ann, and Ann's love was more than enough to keep Lancelot in check. While Arthur and Gwen had Godric, Lancelot and Ann also had a child, Rowena. So it really wasn't a love triangle of lustful thinking and broken marriage vows, the scribes and storytellers actually got the wrong generation, you see Godric and Rowena were in love.

Now with Camelot in ruins and neither Gwen and Godric wanting to continue the idea of Camelot without Arthur's guidance and courage, the next adventure of my family began. You see Godric was much like Merlin in the fact that he was a wizard, are we really thinking now about who Godric really is and along with Rowena who was a witch they began to train themselves to be the best, for students of Merlin can you expect anything less. Together with two others, Salazar and Helga they joined together to build a school where wizards and witches can be safe and learn the craft so many wanted yet not many could be taught.

You must understand the thinking back than and even continuing today, after Camelot fell wizards and witches decided to stay together and not dealing with the humans and mortals for many people thought those who didn't have powers were weaker and must be cut off from the power of the wizards and witches, the thoughts of the purebloods. I know that many people believed that Salazar was the one of the many who believed in the ideal of purebloods but like Arthur and Merlin the storytellers an scribes got it slightly wrong again. Salazar was the oldest of the four and he had a child with a pureblood witch- his father set it up for him. Zamir was Salazar's son who's mother died in childbirth and Salazar was busy creating the school with is friend's Godric Rowena, and his love and soul mate Helga, Zamir grew up with his mother's family who hated anyone who wasn't a witch or wizard.

Zamir grew hateful of everything his father and his father's friends stood for, and yet he didn't hate his father's pure blood and power. he had grown up listening to many stories of how his father was the best and brightest wizard and it was Godric 's fault Salazar wasn't around to help him. After many years the school of Hogwarts came into being. Children at the age of 11 started their training to be witches and wizards and among them was Zamir. They were separated by a very smart and witty tattered hat, into four different houses each representing one of the founders along with a last name they all created to hide the fact that Godric and Rowena were apart of Camelot. Helga and Salazar needed to hide the fact that after many years they were married.

Godric became Gryffindor, for the animal he became, Rowena became Ravenclaw do to her own creature she became and she wanted something close to Godric (claw). Salazar became Slytherin do to his ability to talk to snakes, and Helga well she became Hufflepuff with no reason why only that it was because Godric and Salazar named her.

To make a complicated story short that really is interesting yet not the story you need to know about right now but maybe another time along with the story of King Arthur and Merlin. Okay to paraphrase everything--Godric and Rowena married and had a child named after Arthur after Godric 's father and Helga and Salazar had a daughter named Rachael, and also they had Zamir do to the first marriage of Salazar. Unfortunately Zamir was a little pain in the ass and Godric, for Salazar, had asked him to leave Hogwarts and never come back.

Zamir was very good at being bad and evil and he really understood that every bad guy needed a long term goal that could be continued after he was gone. Zamir 's was the pure blood thinking and that people not born of wizards and witches were not good enough to participate in magic. Also Zamir really never hated his father, he really hated the other three especially Godric and their children including his half sister, Rachael for she really wasn't pure enough like he was. Zamir took over his father's chamber that Salazar had made in the beginning for a shelter if a war started and threatened the students. Zamir took it over and made sure that no one including his father could enter it again, for only he and his heir's would have the password he also renamed it the chamber of Secrets.

Salazar feared for his daughter and wife's safety along with the students of Hogwarts so he asked Godric to ask Zamir to leave for Salazar didn't want to hurt his son any more that he already had before. Godric did and so began the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Years went by and Arthur and Rachael fell in love and had a daughter named December, who was in many ways the granddaughter of the four founders she had each apart of Hogwarts- brave like Godric and Arthur, smart like Rowena, loyal to a fault like Helga and cunning like Salazar. Like the children of Hogwarts, Zamir had also grown up but instead of growing good like Hogwarts children Zamir grew dark and more hateful towards the Hogwarts three and their children and grandchild. He taught himself the black magic that no man or woman should know, he taught himself the imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse and finally the killing curse Avada Kedavra curse. Unlike me he didn't know where they came from and he didn't know for every time you used the killing curse you actually gave away a piece of your soul to hell, evil, and darkness itself.

All Zamir wanted was revenge against Godric, Rowena, and Helga for destroying his father, so he launched an attack on Hogwarts and on Gryffindor. The battle was large and Zamir had gathered an army of dark creatures and wizards who followed his thinking of purity. Godric had gathered the remaining knights of his father's table and their children if they were willing and many were willing to protect Hogwarts the new symbol of hope and good. They fought for days and neither side giving an inch in the battle ground. Hogwarts defensives were strong and the knights of old held the lines against the dark creatures while students and graduates fought hand in hand along side each other defending the founding four's ideals.

Godric fought as brave and as strong as is father and grandfather did before him. Yet his heart broke as he watched his wife, Rowena and Helga fell in the heat of battle during duels with some dark wizards and then his daughter-in-law Rachael also fell while trying to get revenge for her mother and mother-in-law.

Arthur fought along side his great-grandfather Merlin and Salazar against Zamir himself but with Zamir 's new knowledge of evil and black magic he had grown stronger than anticipated and even used his arsenal of magic against them-the killing curse. It was dropping students and wizards all over the place and with every body falling Zamir began to laugh as he knew he was winning the battle of Hogwarts.

"Avada Kedavra" Zamir yelled at a tiny first year named Ronald Weasley, blind panic hit the child who didn't know what to do to protect himself against the shining green light. Arthur Gryffindor jumped in front of the child and pushed him out of the way of the killing curse and allowed himself to be hit with it. Now Godric was angry, he had lost his wife, one of his best friends and a daughter, now he had lost his son, and his father's namesake, and he was watching his students and friends whom he love die in front of him.

He lifted the sword, people call the sword of Gryffindor from his side but what people didn't know not even his wife knew was that the sword was really Excalibur, and he advanced towards Zamir wanting to finish this once and for all yet Salazar stopped him by grabbing his arm and saying.

"I am his father, and I will deal with him myself, for everything he has done he will pay I promise." Then Salazar launched a large attack using both dark magic and the black magic he had learned from his family.

Zamir was angry his father was not suppose to fight against him, he was to be rejoining Zamir, can you tell that Zamir is a little mad in the head. Zamir only blamed one person for all his problems- Godric Gryffindor and if Godric was gone his father would come back to his way of thinking so sending Salazar back with a banishing spell Zamir pointed his wand at Godric 's back and voiced the killing curse one more time. The bright green light raced towards Godric 's back without his knowledge. And like Ronald a Guardian angle helped Godric out, and no it wasn't me, I couldn't help them like that unfortunately, Salazar apparated in front of the curse killing himself to protect Godric his brother in everyway but blood.

And now only three remained Merlin, Godric, and December, no one else of the large family that made Hogwarts great was there. Godric turned to face Zamir who looked shocked and horrified by the idea of killing his beloved father. Taking no time to mourn his fallen brother and friend, Godric struck at Zamir and the battle between two men started again, but Godric swore he wouldn't fail like his father had, who had fought against his own enemy and lost his life. He would stay alive for his granddaughter's sake.

The battle ended with Godric running Zamir through the stomach with a dagger Salazar had given him many years ago.

As Zamir fell he simply said 'that his children would continue his crusade against the muggle born vermin that plagued the world of magic and will stop the Gryffindor 's line.'

"And my children will follow my grandfather's path to counter yours- they will always be there to stop your blood from doing the wrongs you and yours want to commit today and tomorrow." said December coldly to her uncle as she waked towards Zamir and Godric with Merlin by her side, Zamir fell dead after that proclamation.

And so her family did, December had married and then had a child and so forth for generations. Each time a child of Zamir came into play with in the world's history, no matter how small his or her part was in the battle or war, trying to kill as many muggle born as possible, one of December 's children would be there to fight, many never realizing that they were fighting an epic battle that was going on for centuries.

Now our story today is about Voldemort, Zamir 's finale heir and Harry Potter, one of two heirs I have left in my family, can you all say irony or what?!

Please review


	2. chapter one meeting the family

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Harry Potter or the Myths of Merlin, and King Arthur and his court. I do own Ceidhli and the Guardians of Magic, and Zamir. Unfortunately it won't get me rich dame. . .

CHAPTER ONE- Meeting the family

The air around the neighbor of Little Whinging on the street called Privet Drive screamed of normalcy, the people inside the mundane houses were all asleep dreaming normal dreams of spying on neighbors and working their nine to five jobs, all except for one boy, a young man of 15 years. He had unruly black hair that seemed to offend anyone around Privet Drive especially his own family in number 4, his emerald eyes that once shown brightly with laughter and curiosity now was now dulled with misery, pain and grief of his losses and experiences in the last two years of his short life. He watched outside his bar covered windows out into nature, waiting for anything to happen that would keep him falling asleep. He couldn't sleep, for to sleep meant dreaming, dreaming of what had happened two weeks prior with Sir. . . with his godfather.

"God Dame it, I want someone to help me. I don't want to deal with all this shit by myself any more. Please Voldemort come and kill me already, so I can just be with my family." Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived cried out into the night, thinking of the pictures he had in his photo album under the floor board next to his bed filled with smiling red heads and grinning older versions of Harry, his mum and dad.

His faithful owl, Hedwig looked fearfully at her loving master, her son in her heart, and began to hoot and coo quietly to reinsure him that he was not alone with her here for him. Harry turned to face her from his seat on the small sized windowsill , she hooted softly and flew over to him from her perch and landed on his bent knee and allowed her loving son to pet her gently.

"I know you are here for me Hedwig but I am talking about human company someone who understands what I am going through. To know what it is like to loose people you love. Have a prophesy over your head so that the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you have this huge target on your back for a psycho wizard to try and kill you and your friends who you love more than your own life." Harry explained thinking of the Department of Mystery where his friends were attached and then took another deep breath before continuing trying to explain how he felt, " I just want someone else to be the boy-who-lived! Why couldn't Neville have had my life, and I get my parents. I think that I deserve my parents and Sirius to be here for me! I have done enough for the wizarding world." exclaimed Harry to the world and to Hedwig who looked at Harry in an understanding kind of way that would have made him feel better a year ago but now he simply couldn't let the innocence of Hedwig get to him right now.

"Neville could not be the boy-who-lived because he would have died that night if Voldemort had chosen him. He would not have lived, yes he would have stopped Voldemort for a short time like you did but Voldemort would have come back but no one would have stopped him like you did in your early years. Also Voldemort choose you because there was no other choice for him to do really it's called fate, or life's a bitch whatever." Harry pushed himself off the windowsill upsetting Hedwig, taking his wand out from behind him and pointed it at the voice.

The intruder was female, and all Harry could do was stare at her. Her body language said 'hold your fire kind of surrender'. Harry looked her over from bottom to top. Her boots were a high heel black leather looking kind of boot, her black pants clung to her like a second skin and her top was a peasant top that was the color dark purple. She wore around her neck three necklaces: one was so long it was hidden under her top, the second one was a deep red gem that seemed to grow slowly into a warmer red color. The last necklace was close to her neck, a silver chain that held a large medallion on it and if Harry was close enough to her he would see that the medallion held a few phoenixes, griffins, dragons, ravens, a stag, dog, werewolf and a lily flower that was next to the stag.

Harry finally looked at her face which was smiling brightly at him simply waiting for him to make his move, she had very long thick black hair that surrounded her slim pale face which held bright blue eyes that were very similar to Dumbledore, when Harry compared the two together.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, "Hedwig come away for her. . .leave her alone." Hedwig flew towards the female and Harry grew frightful for her safety. But the woman simply smiled at them both and raised her arm slightly to allow Hedwig to land an her arm. She began to gently pet the snow owl.

"I mean you no harm, Harry" the woman said smiling at Harry watching the wand that Harry had trained on her.

Harry laughed cynically, "like I haven't heard that one before."

"I don't think that Voldemort would say that to you, because he really isn't that stupid that he would think you would fall for that. . ." the woman looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Hedwig as if she was having a conversation with her. "Well he might be that stupid or more so only because he wouldn't have thought of saying that to you or getting one of his servants to tell you that, yes I believe he is very stupid for not trying that." The woman looked satisfied on the train of thinking she was having as she began to mumble things about the stupidity of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry was beginning to get annoyed and angry at the woman for ignoring him in his own room so he began to shout at the woman.

"Who are you what's the Hell is your name, and how did you get in here?" Harry demanded he wanted answers wanting to know how she got through the Order of the Phoenix watch dogs.

The woman looked into Harry's eyes quickly and then said, "I go by many names but to a few it's Ceidhli. Who am I is irrelevant to you I believe. And how I got here. . .well I have no idea how I got here so don't worry about the Order people luv, I didn't hurt any of them, I think that I was pulled from where I was by magic but I am quite certain I shouldn't be here." Ceidhli stated, looking around the room as if trying to find the reason behind her coming here. Harry opened his mouth to say something when a bright light blinded both Harry and Ceidhli for a moment.

"Actually Ceidhli it was a joint effort of all our magic and Harry's wish of not being alone anymore that brought you here," said an elderly male's voice filled with a hint of warmth and comfort. Both Ceidhli and Harry looked at where the light was and in its place stood a dozen or so people two of which were very important to Harry.

"Mum, Dad, you. . . How. . .aren't you dead?" whispered Harry looking right at his smiling mother and grinning dad.

"Yes Harry we are dead. . ."

"Kind of sucks." James said interrupting Lily who glared at him and then continued her speech.

"But we came to see you and talk to you." Lily said, as Harry slowly walked towards them both, he walked until he was close enough to realize that some how they were really ghost but real not caring how or why Harry pounced on his mother and began to hug her like there was no tomorrow and for the first time that he could remember he felt the arms of his mother hug him and then he felt his father hugging them both.

"Well I should be going, nice seeing you all," said Ceidhli looking nervously at everyone she turned to go towards the door but then the elderly voice rang out again.

"You are not going anywhere little sister, not until we talk," the elderly voice said softly, Ceidhli sucked in a breath and sharply turned around to face the ancient face of Merlin. "What baby sister do you really think our mother could keep a secret especially from me. I knew about you when you were in our mother's womb. I named you after _Cadhla _which means 'beauty that only poetry can capture' My grandfather wanted to name me this but my mom decided on being a wuss I don't know how old the name is so don't take it on historical value. I never really wanted you to be a Guardian but who am I to argue and go against the universe."

Ceidhli looked shocked and then she grew excited and the dark red gem around her neck grew to a bright red as she jumped at her brother and hugged him like Harry had done to his mother, while Merlin simply held her for all he was worth never wanting to let her go. The other people in the room watched the five people hug with smiles on their faces.

"Mum dad I am kind of confused. Who are all these people? Who is Ceidhli because Merlin never had a sister I thought because Hermione told me that Merlin was an only child ? Also what are all you guys doing here?" asked Harry while still in his mother's arms, not taking a breath until the end of his questioning.

"We child are your ancestors who you need to know about for your battle against Voldemort, and while as for Ceidhli she was hidden from the world because she took on a great position in the world and universe, she became a Guardian. . . " stated a sandy haired man with midnight blue eyes.

" Okay two people are talking about this Guardian thing, what is a Guardian and who are you?" Harry asked interrupting the man, Lilly began to say something but was completely cut off when a large black haired man with red and gold robes stated to Harry.

"You don't know what a Guardian is? What the Hell is Hogwarts teaching you children now a days. Kid, that man you just interrupted was King Arthur Pendragon, my father." Harry looked in disbelief at Arthur was nodded and smiled at Harry's shocked face.

"Then why are you here?" asked Harry not really getting the whole ancestral family.

"Because you needed me here, like you needed the others here, We are you family Harry, and we knew you needed help so we are here to help you."

Harry shook his head quickly, "no I don't need help I can do it on my own and I am not really special so you got it wrong., you shouldn't help me I don't deserve it." Lilly tightened the hold she had on Harry when another voice came out from the room.

"Well at least we know he failed to get the Gryffindor arrogance, thank the gods," said a male voice cool and calm, it reminded Harry of Snape.

"Shut up Grandfather Salazar. Sweet child you are very special and it has nothing to do with how powerful your ancestry is. You are braver than most adults are which leads you into a lot of trouble. You are loyal to your friends and family you're smart a cross between bookish and common sense which help keep you alive which is mixed with a whole lot of mischievous nature that so gets you into trouble. A parent, or grandparent would be proud to have you as a child, or a relative never think otherwise Harry, so in truth you are special to each and every one of us." said a brown haired woman with warm brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Who are you?" asked Harry looking into her eyes and saw kindness in them and nothing else.

"Name's December, and I am the four founders granddaughter, and you ancestor. Everyone here in this room is related to you and to me." Harry simply stared at her in shock.

"Why don't you sit down Harry and we will try to explain to you what's happening here tonight." said Merlin who's arms were still around Ceidhli. Harry nodded and broke from his mother's embrace and sat on his bed facing them all waiting for an explanation.

"Now to answer the question on what is a Guardian. The answer is Ceidhli, she is one and one of the best actually. She is an immortal being whom protects magic itself. She make sure that nature is at balance with the world. She hides the more powerful and darker spells and rituals that man is not ready to have in its possession, she brings them into a library that is hidden away from the world. She fights battles and wars against true evil and darkness in other realms, realities and even here on earth wars we don't know of wizards, muggles, and many others that we could not even imagine. In essence she protects us and out way of like along with Humans, that do not understand magic or know of it and so they can not protect themselves." Merlin explained in a proud voice while Ceidhli simply looked to the floor already knowing about her own life and occupation.

"Wow, and I thought my life sucked." Harry said, "so who are all of you?" he asked looking at everyone else chuckling at Ceidhli who was sticking her tongue out at his for his snide comment.

Merlin smiled and quickly began the introductions. "I am Merlin, you already know Arthur Pendragon is my adopted son by magic and blood, the black haired beauty next to Arthur's wife Guinevere, but everyone calls her Gwen, and she is also the mother of Godric Gryffindor 's mother. One of three people who can actually control him, your mother, Lilly and Rowena are the other two." Gwen who was wearing a deep red dress blushed at Merlin's words while the man who wore a red and gold robe looked mock outraged at them. But smiled at Harry and winked at his when he had noticed Harry's stare. "That clown is my grandson Godric, the woman next to him who is in blue is Rowena, daughter of Lancelot and Lady Ann and Godric 's wife." Rowena smiled at Harry, who smiled shyly at back at her.

"The gentleman in green is Salazar and no he is not evil Ceidhli will explain that later if you want the full explanation. His beautiful wife is in yellow her name is Helga Hufflepuff and the only one who can control Salazar." Salazar and Helga bowed and curtsied at Harry Helga smiled while Salazar was to busy scolding at Merlin and Godric who was laughing loudly and Merlin was smirking.

"Godric and Rowena had Arthur my great-grandson who was named after Arthur Pendragon. Salazar and Helga had Rachael." Arthur had black hair and looked a lot like Arthur Pendragon and Rachael smiled brightly looking a lot like Helga her mother but had dark hair like her father. They both nodded their heads towards Harry, " and their child you had met already, December."

December smiled and waved at him and then said, "my husband Ryan Potter is actually not here he stayed with the castle, watching over our parts of the after world he says to tell you hello by the way." Harry simply nodded taking in everything everyone was saying.

"This gentleman is my father Justin Potter. Harry he is your grandfather," James said taking over the introductions from Merlin then pointed to a man very similar in looks to both Harry and James, "the beautiful woman next to Justin with the gray streaks in her red hair is my mother, Amanda." James said continuing the introductions to Harry. Harry could see that his father got his looks and hazel eyes from his father Justin but the smile from Amanda, his grandmother, the same smile that Harry uses when he really smiles, which wasn't often any more.

"I got these gray hairs from James, Sirius and Remus Harry. I hope that you are better behaved for your great grandparents then James was." Amanda said quietly yet with the motherly tone that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud.

"Great grandparents? Are they still alive do I know them?" Harry asked looking towards everyone in the room for answers because he was very confused, no one ever told him about any other family expect for the Dursleys he had thought that everyone but the Dursleys were dead. James and Lilly looked at each other in an understanding kind of way while everyone else was confused by Harry's statement, Lilly nodded her head slowly in a silent agreement with James.

"Harry the reason why you don't know about your great grandparents is because we, as in your father, myself and your great grandparents decided that we weren't going to tell you if James and I had passed on for two reasons. One the world was and still is a dangerous place and if Voldemort knew who you were to them it would have made you a bigger target than you and for them. And two the world doesn't know that they are married, and that either have family besides brother and sisters families so the ministry couldn't hold it against above their heads. Your great grandfather even changed his name to protect his mother, father and then Justin who when he was born was renamed with the Potter last name instead of the name that his father was using. This way the Potter line would still be able to continue."

"Who are they?" Harry said in a calm emotionless voice not looking at anyone.

James looked at Lilly and then said his grandparent's name for the first time in years, "Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGongall."

Harry simply looked at the floor and the tears began to flow without him knowing that they were even flowing. All he could do was think about how much Dumbledore had betrayed him over and over again first the prophecy and now his birth right, he fell on to the bed and cried. Lilly's heart broke for her son and quickly she laid down and held him tightly comforting her son the way she has wanted to for years.

"I am so sorry Harry but they were doing it for James and I, we asked them to do this for us. They both love you so much. Think for a moment what would have happen if Voldemort and Grindelwald and their followers knew that Albus was married and had a child and a grandchild they would have hunted them down and destroy them simply because of the fact that they were apart of Albus 's life and heart and it would have hurt him mentally and physically. Albus loves you Harry more than you can imagine as does Minerva." Lilly said trying desperately to make him understand the reasoning behind the deception that ran his life. Lilly gently caressing Harry's hair trying without success to smooth it out then gently she kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah Harry when you were a baby whenever Minnie came with in five feet of you. You would demand for her to hold you no matter if anyone else was holding you, you wanted Minnie. The same went with Albus, and when they were together you let each of them hold you for about five minutes before making them switch you to the other person. They loved that time with you and I know that they love spending time with you even if it is simply being professor student time." James said smiling about Harry's first year the happiest of his life. All the while Harry was beyond shocked about this news, but this wasn't going to forgive them for messing with his life he was made at all the lies he was fed.

"But Voldemort already hurt us, all of us. Hello Dad Mum, you two are dead and I guessing that grandmother and grandfather were killed by either Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. So the bloody changing of the last name didn't protect them very well did it? And guess what? I am being hunted down by both sides Death Eaters to kill me or torture me and then the light wants me to be the prefect savior yet reporters write horrible lies about me and then the public reads them and gets the crazy idea that I am evil or mentally insane. So being alone without any family support really doesn't help me. And lets go to the next reason why lying doesn't work for us. Voldemort had tired to kill me five times now each time taking something else from me- you two Sirius, Cedric. . . What's one more reason to hate me and wanting me dead, it wouldn't have matter much because I would have the one thing I really want - a family." Harry said defiantly looking at his parent, who were looking at each other in hopelessness they couldn't really argue those points.

"Besides who says anyone else had to know who is related to me or not. I mean I wouldn't have spread it around, it could have been kept a secret who would I have told anyway?" The ghosts beamed with pride and smiled at Harry for his points but Godric was the one who expressed pride for the boy's ideas.

"The kid has got a point, yes a very good point." said Godric to Salazar who nodded and smirked at Harry.

"That would be my influence taking form - the cunning Slytherin side," Salazar said, Godric looked outraged his face turned red.

"NO WAY! Harry is defying authority and you and I both know that defying authority is so my trait, even ask my parents and wife." Godric said sulking at the idea that it was Salazar's influence Harry's speech, then he smiled brightly when he finished his own rant believing he had won the ghost around the two all rolled their eyes at the old argument they always had to deal with this stuff during family quality time and they were really sick of the two arguing all the time.

Harry felt a warm wave of emotion sweep over him as he watched in amusement as two men fought about who Harry took after. It was a family thing at the core of it all the argument of who someone takes after, it felt great to be apart of it for once in his life.

"They have been fighting like this for over a thousand years every time an heir shows more than one quality of the houses they take it upon themselves to fight over who the heir is more like." said Helga to Harry who had noticed Harry's happy smiling face while he watched the two men fight for Harry's personality. "But I haven't seen them fight this much before, you my darling have caught their attention.

"Grandpa, Grandfather how about we say Harry is very much like me," December said stopping the two men in mid argument not wanting to deal with all fight right now.

"You had to stop them, they were heading for blood shed." mumbled Ceidhli watching everything in amusement still curled up in her brother's arms, December glared at her and Ceidhli smirked the glare wasn't that scary.

"Should we do that?" Godric asked Salazar in a stage whisper.

"Should we argue with her is more to the point I believe." replied Salazar in the same volume.

"Good point, Harry is like December in personality, so I have said, so will it be done." Godric said in an authoritative voice with a smile on his lips as he snapped his fingers, "but with a hint more Gryffindor in him." he added quickly.

"May the gods pity Albus and Minerva because of if." whispered Salazar under his breath to Justin who was standing near him, Justin chocked back a chuckle.

"As much as this is so highly entertaining . . ." Merlin interrupting the discussion before it headed into another argument, "we cannot stay for very much longer."

"Why not?!" asked Harry not partially wanting to let go of him mum and dad just yet even though he was still mad about the lies.

"Harry the magic we are using keep us here an corporal doesn't work often and is very powerful so it soaks up a lot of our magic. Hell the only reason we are here this long if because of Ceidhli and your magic, " Merlin said.

"Me," whispered Harry looking confused at Merlin and the others waiting for anyone to state it was a lie.

"Yes you, if trained properly you can be even greater than I, when it comes to dealing with magic," Merlin said with a proud smile, Harry couldn't believe the ancient wizard and looked over to his parents to deny the fact but he only saw pride shinning in their eyes.

"So if this is true . . . " Harry said quietly.

"Which it is . . ." Merlin interrupted quickly

"Who will train me I simply can't learn everything from my classes at school. And Professor Dumbledore has a lot of things to do I mean running the school and the Order of the Phoenix he wouldn't be able to train me . . . Right?"

"Right Harry we know this already. So we all were kind of hoping an immortal that has a lot of vacation time built up would take some time off so that it could give you both of you a chance for some family time that you both need. . . " Merlin stated looking from Harry whose mouth was open in shock to Ceidhli's closed look.

"What's wrong baby sister?" Merlin asked quietly, everyone turned to look at Ceidhli and Merlin.

"The Guardianship's Council members will not like this." Ceidhli said looking at Merlin with for the first time serious eyes.

"Who are these council members?" Salazar asked, he had never heard of them in all the studies he had done about the Guardianship. Ceidhli turned her head and thought for a moment trying to think of a description of the Council members.

"There are at the moment thirty members most of them retired Guardians who were generals and decided that battles weren't safe anymore the rest are famous politicians, and thinkers- people who can help mankind have a chance to be a council member, they are the rulers of the Guardianship. They are my bosses so to speak. They are the ones whom decide what happens to the worlds, where the guardians go for battles. Technically I supposedly answer to them all but most of them really have feared me over the centuries so they decided to allowed me to only have two bosses General JovLocke, the head of warfare and councilman X who is the head councilman, the others I ignore after I was giving over to the other two. They really had no power over me while General JovLocke and councilman X does have some slight power."

"Councilman X?" Harry asked looking as confused as the rest of the group.

Ceidhli smiled, "Because this councilman isn't a warrior, he is protect by stating a simple letter, so it is more difficult for assassins to kill them. Anyone who isn't a warrior is given a letter and their bodies are changed so their families are protected, most warrior's don't have families so they don't have to worry.

I am the best warrior the Guardians have. I have been a General but was demoted of my rank when I kind of hit another general breaking his nose and jaw for being an idiot he was going to sacrifice the men to win some land I didn't agree with the idea of using people like they are nothing. The other generals haven't liked me ever since because I don't show respect. Plus they don't like that most of the time I can't be controlled, through normal means like the other Guardians."

"What do you mean 'through normal means?" Godric asked curious about his great aunt.

You see most warrior Guardians are chosen from poor orphan homes, where no one will miss them and they won't miss no one. But I was born in to a family. I had a family, I had Merlin even when I was a baby I knew I had family that wasn't the supposed Guardians so they really couldn't boss me around like the others by saying they were family.

And if the warrior had family the Guardians would use that against them, hold them hostage per say but Merlin was too strong to be controlled by the Guardians. And when Arthur was adopted into the family he was powerful enough to protect himself with his sword they couldn't use him either. It was after Godric was born that they began using the children against me, my pack, my family against me.

The council in so many words threatened to kill one of you, if I step truly out of line. It could have been any family member though out time because they have the ability to go forward and backwards in time it was a gift from a sorcerer. They said I wouldn't have known which one they would kill since we can travel throughout time and since we are a family that deals with the defeat of dark wizards death could happen and I couldn't really blame any of them.

So I decided to play the good soldier outside of battles or conflicts but when wars were fought they remembered why they are meant to fear me even within the Guardianship. The only thing that keeps me from dealing with them all are the rules that the council made up for me, which I know both Councilman X and General JovLocke had nothing to do with this, he is not that stupid neither is General JovLocke. They both know what will happen when I am truly free from my chains and there will hell to pay. That day the Guardianship will fall by the hands of one of their own because they tried controlling a wild animal as they have many times called me." Ceidhli said smirking, finished telling the explanation Harry watched as Merlin's face turn from calm and collected to very pissed off in a matter of seconds there's something to say about angering the most powerful wizard in history and the rest of the family grew just as angry included himself.

"They dared to threaten my family, my little sister."

"Great grandfather take a deep breath and think for a moment before you blow the house apart, even though it would be funny. " December said calmly looking about the now shaking room that was Merlin's magic doing, but her brown eyes were flashing angrily, " I have a question for Ceidhli, you said something about the rules that the council made for you what did you mean?" December smiled at Ceidhli who in turned blushed and smiled brightly thinking of something.

"My thinking and philosophy is that rules were made to be broken or simply bent as far as I can make them bend. Most of the time I would break rules to win the battle and the war so I really didn't care if I break them or not if I was going to save someone's life, I found that the Guardian's really like rules and didn't want them broken. It became such a pain in the ass for the generals and council to discipline me, they had decided that it took to much time for them to discipline all my crimes so they told me that I really had only two rules to follow and if I break it I will be executed simple as that, no trial if they don't want it.

It was decided by the council of Guardians what the rules are, the council is made up of the best magical beings remember; The rules were that I can not tell family that I exists and that I can not kill a member of the Guardianship so that's why I can't take out the council members ." Ceidhli said softly while everyone else in the room stiffened and looked around fearfully all thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"Wait that means you are going to die. You told us all who you are." Harry cried what everyone was thinking, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Actually, if you remember I told you all who she was long ago when you came to our territory in the afterlife. Ceidhli told no one so she can't be executed and Harry you figured it out on your own when I called her my sister she never said anything." Merlin explained calmly. Ceidhli nodded in agreement while smiling an oh so innocent smile.

"Don't you just love how rules bend so easily." Ceidhli said with a toothy grin.

"My dear Aunt next time don't give me a heart attack. I mean that was just mean, making us all think you could have been killed." Arthur said scolding the grinning Ceidhli all the while holding his own hand over his heart as if to calm it down.

"I agree with father, now we all know who we take after, it's Ceidhli," said Godric smiling at his great-aunt, who smiled brightly back. The red gem around her neck was bright red now with no dark blemishes that it once held, Harry looked at it very curious wondering what it was.

"What I want to know is why didn't anyone tell us about the council?" demanded Salazar. "I mean we are powerful begins we are magic we should have been on the council since our deaths am I right or not."

" You are right but you probably weren't called because of me. I would have had to talked with you and they wouldn't take the risk of me able to keep my mouth shut or it could be that they think that Merlin already knew about me and they didn't want you all interfering with me so they didn't want you on the council board. And no offence to you guys but you really don't think like they do, you are nice and would care if you send people out of suicide missions."

"Good point." Arthur Pendragon said thinking about the reasons.

"Almighty team, this is what we are going to do." Godric said slapping his hands together. "The big guys and girls that would include Merlin, father Sal, myself and the girls will be doing the whole boring council thing making sure that everything is tipsy-turvey." Everyone looked at Godric as if he was crazy, but he ignored them and continued his speech. "While Ceidhli and Harry have fun training and doing the whole family thing while taking the time out to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Godric said sternly while dismissing the part about Voldemort with a wave of his hand as if it really wasn't as important as the other parts.

"Yes well try and have fun both of you," Rowena said looking at her husband like he was nuts then smiled at Ceidhli and Harry." Now please everyone say goodbye for we are losing our corporealness."


	3. chapter two Saying goodbye

CHAPTER TWO- Saying goodbye

_ PREVIOUS CHAPTER _

"_Yes well try and have fun both of you," Rowena said looking at her husband like he was nuts then smiled at Ceidhli and Harry. "Now please everyone say goodbye for we are losing our corporealness"_

Next chapter

Harry looked at his parents who looked less solid than they had been seconds ago. Harry jumped over to his mother who had moved slightly away given him some space and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go again.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too Harry, live your life my child and be strong don't let them win by breaking your spirit. Also I want you to remember this poem I loved so much growing up, my grandmother told it to me when my grandfather died.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.

I am not there; I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow

I am the diamond glints on the snow.

I am the sun on ripened grain,

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush

I am the swift up lifting rush of quiet in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.

I am not there. I did not die.

Remember that poem Harry I am always around even though you don't see me." she whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly one last tight squeeze she let go and let James have his hug.

James walked up to Harry and kneeled in front of his son and took both of Harry's hands into his own, "I know you saw Snape's pensive and I know that you were angry at me and I know that I have no real excuse for what I did. But Harry you have to understand that Snape and I hated each other, even before Hogwarts his father and my father fought over a lot of things and we followed their example. I hexed him that afternoon because he hexed a first year Hufflepuff and I was angry at him all day; I might have played pranks but I never hurt someone who couldn't fight back. I promise Harry that I did grow up and after that day I never did anything like that again to anyone including Snape and the Slytherins, I swear." James looked Harry right in the eyes hazel meeting emerald and Harry saw that it was the truth, his father did grow up while Snape held old grudges. Harry nodded and smiled at his father and James quickly smiled back and grabbed his son in a hard hug.

"I know its hard to deal with a destiny that you don't want but try and have some fun this year, people do look up to you even though you hate it and deny it. If they see you acting normal even with a psycho trying to kill you, maybe they will fear him a little less then the day before. Besides Ceidhli is really good at pranks maybe she could you would . . .teach you some things be the marauder I know you can be." James winked at his son before continuing. "Please take care of Mooney for me, he was to be an uncle to you and I hope you can treat him like one again, also prank him if you can it would be good for him to laugh . . . oh and tell him that you have immunity because you are a marauder's son. Remember to annoy him a lot it is quite fun; also annoy Albus and Minerva they are grandparents they need to keep on their toes also the world needs a few more laughs especially those two and Minnie needs a few more gray hairs." Harry smirked at his father it was the same smirk that James, Justin and Godric had on their faces- the smirk that everyone of authority fears.

"God help that school and may it stand for another generation of Potters after this one," Amanda said while walking to Harry pushing her son out of the way and quickly stood up to face her. "Move James I want to hug my grandson," James quickly moved out of the way and went to Lilly's side while Harry's grandmother stared at him for a moment and the hugged him that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's Harry savored it not knowing if he would get another chance at feeling it this way again.

"Minerva told me that prayer when I married Justin Harry, for the Potters were always getting in to trouble either it was like James' kind or your it didn't matter. And because of this repetition of troubling acts centuries ago a mother said that pray aloud as a joke as she let her first born go away to Hogwarts and she continued to say that prayer every year until all her children had grown up and began to have children of their own. And when the first born grandchild walked towards Hogwarts she said that prayer in front of the grandchild's mother and that mother began saying the exact same thing and it continued ever since year after year. I wanted so much to say it to you when you first stopped on to platform 9 and 3/4 but I never got a chance to, no one did and I am sorry for that but now I am saying it to you and I hope that when you have children you will remember it also because my child it is tradition just like getting into trouble, so remember it and it will give you strength when dealing with annoying trouble making children. And know my child that I love you so much." Amanda said while tears were falling down her face she grasped Harry's face with her hands and then kissed him gently on both cheeks and on the forehead.

"I promise I will remember everything," Harry said quietly watching each tear fall from Amada's eyes he lifted his hand and caught one of the tears and let it slide down his hand, "pretty ladies shouldn't cry." Harry whispered before hugging her and then letting her go as she spoke one more time.

"I love you my child," and the Amanda hugged him one more time and then walked over to James and Lilly to allow her son to hold her tightly.

It was Justin's turn next, "I know that you are a man now and unfortunately it's hard for many other people to see that including Albus, Minerva, Mrs. Weasley and for them to accept it as being true as they fight to keep you a child. Being a man is especially hard for you when you believe that you have no one to help you transition from childhood to adulthood and explain things to you and for that I am sorry James or I won't be there but just to let you know Albus will help if you ask for it I know it would be hard to do but give it a try he might surprise you. Also Remus, he is a very smart man and I taught him and the other marauders everything I know about being an adult and a man so Remus can help you he was a son to me and would be an uncle to you if you let him." Justin then went over to Harry and hugged him tightly then shook his hand.

"One quick thing, if you want to be an adult start acting like one, and I am not talking about your risks against Voldemort but the actions you take during the rest of the time. A good man can hold his temper especially when people are only trying to help him." Justin looked into his eyes with a look of knowingness and Harry nodded thinking about the last school year when his anger boiled over so many times at his friends. "Also instead of yelling at the Order explain quietly and calmly that you are now an adult and are ready for a new role that usually shakes them up enough to be convinced of many things and if that isn't enough then get Ceidhli to make them understand she will help you." Justin explained and then with a loud voice, "I am very proud to call you my grandson." Harry smiled brightly no one ever said that to him before.

December was next to say goodbye for a moment she simply stood and then quietly said, "I am sorry for everything." Harry looked at her in shock and then turned to everyone else for some help when December started to cry, he really wasn't comfortable with women crying, but everyone else were as confused as he was.

"For what?"

"For being the one who made the vow that my descendents would always fight Zamir's heirs, I was just so angry at him for killing my family members I didn't want him to gloat anymore. It is my fault that James and Lilly are dead and you have to live with these assholes. . . " she started to cry again and Harry began to panic and started to speak hoping that she would stop crying.

"No it is not your fault and don't ever think that, I have a feeling just by meeting all of you that my family your family would have still fought against Voldemort and other evil beings and I know that I would have no matter what. I don't think we are 'hide your head under the sand' kind of people. You don't know for sure if my parents would have live or not, or if I had lived or not. Don't ever blame yourself for anything that had happened because it isn't your fault." Harry said quickly and forcefully while December simply smiled sadly and hugged him tightly.

"You, Harry Potter will be one of the greats I can tell already. Thank you for forgiving me." December said while helping Harry wipe away the tears of her checks, "also my husband said to tell you to kick Voldie's ass for him." Harry laughed.

"I will do my best."

"That's all we can ever hope for." Then December stepped away to allow Helga her chance.

"Harry my child, I have watched you like everyone else here and to help you with your duty and your quest I give you a gift. I awaken the power that is mine by blood, the element of earth. The planes will talk with you welcome you into their fold they will help protect you and you will have everything that the earth is inside you: its strength, stability, the wisdom of knowing each person on earth is connected through you as they touch the earth they will connect with you and you will gain understanding of the world around you. You will be able to move mountains, make plants grow at your will, be able to do anything associated with earth it is your gift your power. Please my darling watch over my house at Hogwarts they need guidance show them loyalty is wonderful but blind faith is not healthy teach them to question. I am hoping that you will help them be better, show them how to be strong and not let them slop through the crakes like they have been." Helga said quietly and smiled softly as Harry began to glow a warm green and brown color around his body like an aura. She went over and kissed him on forehead before letting Rowena have her turn.

"Harry I give another gift, I give you the power that is mine by blood, the element of air. Books, formulas and logic will be easier for you to understand, you will begin to thirst for knowledge like my own house does much like Hermione Granger does use it to learn to protect yourself. The air around you will be yours to command and control it, it shall bend and dance for you. What the air has touch you will know and understand the tongues of man ancient and new you will know as if you have been speaking them for years. You will have clarity of mind speed and freedom that not many people know of you will know how to fly. Please like the Hufflepuff's guide my children show them that knowledge is not the only thing in life but show them the fun things in life, make them smile and laugh." Rowena said smiling while Harry's aura glowed in a blue color that seemed to move all around him like the wind, she went over and kissed him on both cheeks before allowing Salazar his own chance to saw goodbye.

"Harry I will not give you a gift, gifts are for those who do not have it in the first place, you do have it all it needs is to be awaken and that I will do for you. Harry James Potter I awaken the power that is mine by blood, the element of water. Intuition and psychic abilities will be your strength you will see in advance moves of your allies and enemies this is not divination crap that woman teaches you, this is the true art and thankfully Ceidhli will help you grow it. If you train yourself you will be able to see into the future, the past and even the present but remember that when you look into the future you can also change the present and the future with the actions that you take so never hold what you see as true. You will be able to speak with the dead when you are fully trained in the element of water but be warned not many can hold on to that plane for a long time so do not count on using it for long periods of time . Healing purifier is your also to command it is used to cleanse the soul as will as healing the body.

All I ask of you Harry is watch the Slytherins they are misguided by the lies of our world that are told by the families and history books, not all of them are Death Eaters only a certain few and it is a surprising few. Do not judge them help them instead to be great again, watch them and teach them to relax and have fun like it use to be before all the deaths and lies. I am sorry for my descendents, Voldemort is one of the worst, he is much like my son Zamir it is frightening to think about and I hope that you can forgive me for not dealing with Zamir better but he was and is my son and I could not do it. Live a good life after the battle is won Harry always think of what you will have after the war it will help you keep going." As Salazar was speaking Harry's eyes grew wide at the idea of his powers were going to be like then Salazar saw Harry's aura turn a slivery blue, he held out his hand and hoped that Harry would shake it.

Harry grabbed the hand and shook it, "I won't let you down the four houses will unite and I will watch them all for you." Salazar smiled slightly and tightened his hand quickly before releasing Harry's hand to allow Godric his turn.

Godric smiled brightly "Harry I give you the power that is mine blood, the element of fire and trust me mine is the coolest by far." Godric winked at Harry, before continuing. "Fire is your to control Harry it will never burn you if you should touch any flame no matter the size, you may travel by it also. Think a mixture of apparating and floo powder with less fear of splinching and getting dirty. You will have more energy then you can imagine so sleep will come by less and less unless you want to dream of things with the water element. Fire gives you purifying abilities, Ceidhli will explain it to you so don't worry about the boring parts. Remember that fire is never gentle but is always out going, fire never follows so neither should you, you are a leader Harry. Lead the DA and the others against Voldie to freedom and the light, something wizards and witches have forgotten do all the strife they had to deal with over the years. Guide my Gryffindors to be better and not the snobs many have become against the other houses. Explain that being a Gryffindor is not always the best that sometimes we are reckless and that the other houses and groups can help them to be better people." Godric said as he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and smiled as Harry glowed red and orange, Harry nodded quickly and smiled at all four founders.

"I will try and not let you down."

Gwen was next in the goodbye line, she smiled at Harry looking beautiful she took both of his hands into hers. "You my child are so much like Arthur it is scary sometimes, he is always took so much upon his shoulders and always felt guilty he never could do more," Harry blushed at the comparison.

"I was a simple Britain warrior who believed we should be free to governor ourselves than let the Romans control us under their rules. I was a clan leader's daughter when I met up with Arthur, whom which was beaten badly by me." Gwen explained smiling brightly at Arthur who was scolding. "I don't have magic like the others only the simple magic of our people's wishes, so to speak, we can give one wish to our children and if that wish is supported by the gods it will be granted." Gwen took a deep breath and looked into Harry's confused eyes.

"I wish for thee Harry Potter, my child by birth right is that that you find and hold your soul mate and soul flames. The ones who will be there for you and help you in your times of needs and burdens. Your flames are those who have always stood by you in ever life time and helped you through multiple trails of this life, you will know them by sight- a small silver thread will tie you together with them, a thread that nothing can break through. Your soul mate will be harder for you to tell who he or she will be. I will not tell you who he or she is but only that you know him or her already and you must look past the surface to really see who he or she is to you. He or she will be your rock in this world like I was to Arthur. But remember do not push any of them away the flames or your mate, for they won't leave you Harry and they will give you a very bad headache if you try." Gwen said softly then kissed Harry on the forehead before hugging him tightly.

Arthur stepped up to Harry and smiled sadly at him, "Gwen my love was right, you have my gift and my curse. I am sorry for that, but there is nothing I can do for you to change who you are, but even though I can't do anything about my curse I can give you something. But what? I mean the elements are at your command already so what to give you that is cooler than anyone else for you already have my sword I was going to give, but you already have that and I need to be your coolest ancestor I mean I am a king . . .." Arthur thought for a moment,

"I give to thee Harry Potter my title as King of Camelot," Harry was about to interrupt him when Arthur held up his hand. "Don't worry Harry, I know you don't want to rule, and you won't need to, England had a queen and a very good on at that. You know no one in the family actually liked ruling and that includes me which I really think is ironic. But when you show the world that you are my heir by the ring I will get for you, I kind of lost it awhile ago, you are actually going to be 6th in line to the throne, the Kings and Queens of England proclaimed it every time a new line is brought forth to rule, it is tradition no matter how many children they have my heir will always be 6th. It is a lot of power and responsibility even though you aren't going to rule but the Queen now and Ceidhli will help you understand, the Queen is really good and nice she will love to help you and if she's busy you got Prince Charles, William and Henry to help you.

You see being the King of Camelot you are able to control the land in England much like the earth element but different, this gift is used only in war and only to defend your home 'England'. you could set traps against your enemies during times of battle it will help you fight Voldemort and Death Eaters. Also animals and creatures of magic and non-magic will help you because they respect the power of Camelot more then the ministry of magic and the throne of England. Simply call them to you but remember Harry being the heir will only get you so far you must respect each and everyone who you see do not order people around." Arthur smiled and touched Harry's shoulder.

"Don't forget the little people Harry, the ones who never really have a say in matter of their own lives, for it is their voices you need to hear the most and speak for because when you do they will follow you anywhere." Arthur moved back to Gwen and Harry turned to Merlin who squeezed Ceidhli and then let her go to step up next to Harry.

"Well my boy I believe this is what people call a very stressful and eye opening day." Harry nodded silently not ready to speak up yet and Merlin chuckled at the sight. "Unfortunately my boy we will be leaving soon and I still haven't given you my own gifts." Harry looked up at the father of magic in shock he had already so much, "Harry I give you the power of beast talkers, any animal you see you will be able to talk to. Use it well Harry, you are no longer a simple Parselmouth so tell anyone who says you are evil to shut up. Also my child watch over my sister because I have a feeling that she is going to be needing a baby sitter. Protect each other and be happy in your lives grow old and be happy. We all will see soon I promise." Merlin said quietly looking at both Ceidhli and Harry. They both really didn't want anyone to go quite yet but knowing there was nothing they could to stop them from leaving.

"Goodbye," Harry said to all of the now ghost forms, "I will miss you and I love you mum dad, I love all of you."

Ceidhli looked at them all and said, "bye guys don't be strangers among the living, we could have lots of fun tormenting the Dursleys and Snape scaring them all. " Godric and James laughed and nodded at her in agreement. While the others just rolled their eyes at them but had smiles on their faces, maybe the Dursleys and Snape will be haunted by a few more ghosts they thought. Slowly they all faded away leaving Harry and Ceidhli by themselves once again.

Well there are you are the next chapter very sappy but I hope you enjoyed it . . .

Got a question need an answer

Who is Harry's soul mate?

Ginny Weasley- the only girl of J.K. Rowling 's world I can see Harry with right now

Or I can go OC you decide? leave me a review and see what happens next. thanks in advance Fire Wiccan


	4. Chapter three getting to know you

-CHAPTER THREE- GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

Previous chapter

_Slowly they all faded away leaving Harry and Ceidhli by themselves once again._

"Well . . .this is going to different, I never really hung out with family before," said Ceidhli looking around the now empty room. "What do you want first?"

Harry watched Ceidhli closely, "I have no idea really. I mean you are the first family member who isn't dead that actually wants to spend time with me and whom I actually know is apart of my family," Harry said softly thinking about Professors McGongall and Dumbledore and the Dursleys.

Ceidhli smiled sadly at Harry as though she knew what he was thinking which in all honesty she probably was reading his thoughts, right after that thought Ceidhli nodded but Harry wasn't paying attention to her head instead he was concentrating on her middle necklace's gem because it began to change colors from the warm red it had been to a blue gray. He looked up at Ceidhli's face and then gave her a look of confusion then pointed at the necklace hoping that he didn't have to speak his confusion, she simply laughed at the look and sat on his bed Indian style motioning him to follow her example so they could both get comfortable.

"A few of my allies gave it to me centuries ago as a gift and a warning. You see Harry I have what you would call a hot temper. . . when my allies and I first meant and became closer we had to learn how to deal with each other, they really had to learn not to evoke my temper which really they never learned so instead they made me this mood gem so to speak . . . they really got tried of the temper." Ceidhli pulled at the necklace allowing Harry to see the gem better he lifted the gem from Ceidhli's hand and stared at the red gem that seemed to have colors swirling underneath the surface of the gem.

"It really shows what I am feeling no matter what mood I am in this gem will help you figure it out all you have to do is know the colors. When it is like a molten vibrant red with golden streaks in it that is when you run, run away as fast as you can because boyo I am pissed, and you leave and wait until I cool off."

Harry smiled thinking about what she had said, "and so what color should I try and keep you at?"

Ceidhli titled her head for a moment thinking, "a warm red is happy which I never truly am there is always something lurking underneath it all but you try and get me there; yellow with silver sparks is excited I do that one a lot when I see something new and fun I am not sure if that color is good or bad my allies say its a mix and match think Hagrid and his lovable animals that are really dangerous kind of animals."

"So yellow and silver bad mix?"  
"Yes and no just depends, it is going to be your call any way calm blue is serene something I am rarely; white is when I am meditating and that is the best time to ask me anything I find that I usually say yes. I have a lot of other colors but those are the ones to strive for cause none of them will make me want to kill you or hurt you at all which is a good thing."

"Tell me about it I already have one evil killer out to get me I don't need another one right not." Harry said while thinking of Voldemort.

"Yes," Ceidhli said in weird foreign accent that Harry couldn't place, "you seem to have a great deal of problems: boy, girl problems, being a teenager oh and that whole thing with the psycho killer dude wanting you dead. But don't worry I will so help you learn to talk to girls so you won't get your ass kicked in the dating game."

"And you will teach me how to fight Voldemort right?" Harry asked not sure what to think about her obsession with him dating.

"If you want me to but I think that girls are the bigger issue here." Ceidhli said looking down at her finger nails that were absent of color and then with a blink of her eyes they turned to a deep purple color she nodded and looked back to Harry.

"Could you teach me Occlumency ( is that the right spelling )? I don't want another year like the last one."

"Sure Harry I will be happy to," Ceidhli said then jumped up quickly, "but first we need to get the basics out of the way before we can do anything remotely like training." Ceidhli said looking around the smallest room with a smile of her face, her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean by basics?" Harry asked with caution, not really sure about this new bouncy happy woman. The bells in his head were going off in warning, she was acting a lot like the Weasley twins for his liking.

"Well I am not going to live in this small room for the time we are stuck here so we are going to spruce it up a bit nothing really major or anything no tearing down walls and what not."

"Wait, you can't do magic here no one can, the last time I did I almost got expelled and then the first time Dobby the house elf was detected, when he did magic." Harry cried out with the fear of expulsion hanging over his head.

"Don't worry Harry, the Ministry can't register my magic, and it won't register yours when I am around and finished with you. Also the reason Dobby was caught was because he wanted to be caught that's all he pushed his magic out of it would get registered by the minister, smart little bugger if you ask me. I promise that I won't let you get expelled." Ceidhli said calmly putting her hands on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Alright but if I get expelled, I am so telling Merlin on you . . ." Harry looked at Ceidhli for a moment and then they both began to laugh at the thought of talking to the greatest wizard on all time because she got him expelled.

"Okay, so first thing we need to do is get better housing- a bigger room so to speak I mean I ain't going to stay in such accommodations unless I can help it," Ceidhli said the moved around the room simply looking, "I was thinking the modern New York style flat concept for the room, so we can have a kitchen because I really don't want to see your relatives a lot which you can understand right? So lets being, ROOM EXPAND."

As Ceidhli spoke her command the room began to stretch itself out one side then the others followed, Ceidhli and Harry watched the room slowly grow larger, until Ceidhli said, "THANK YOU ROOM I BELIEVE YOU HAVE EXPANDED ENOUGH THANK YOU." The room was now as large as the whole first floor of the Dursleys 's house. Harry felt like running and jumping around the room in excitement when he saw the room expand and there wasn't any owl at the window from the ministry, magic was allowed again.

"Do you like it this size Harry or do you want it larger or smaller?" Ceidhli asked taking in Harry's silence as the tone he didn't like it.

"No this is Great!" Harry exclaimed, "I just never saw magic like that before."

" The magic that I am doing is different than wizardry but don't worry I will teach you. Do you really like the size? Thank the gods that you liked it 'cause I love flats, I really hate being coped up in small spaces so there won't be any real walls but instead we an use Chinese curtains and the beaded walls hanging things- I don't know what they are called but they are really cool. This way we can both have rooms, " Ceidhli explained giving a general idea of what she was going to do. "If I wasn't a Guardian sworn to protect magic and innocents. I would totally be an interior decorator."

Harry simply shook his head not really knowing if she was joking or not, **"I don't know if anyone could get her humor bloody hell what are the Dursleys going to do when they meet her for the first time?"** (**bold words are thinking inside ones head** )

"Ceidhli the Dursleys 's won't let you stay here I mean Uncle Vernon doesn't even like me here and I am sort of blood. And what about the Order, I am pissed at them and Dumbledore but they kind of run my life and they won't like you here with me they will probably think you are going to kill me and they wouldn't like that." Harry was beginning to worry he didn't want to say goodbye so soon to Ceidhli she had a way of letting him forget the problems he had to deal with, but unfortunately she was starting to create new ones.

"Harry relax I thought about it already and no one except those you trust will know about me. . ."

"How!" Harry cried out knowing that Ceidhli was not something that he could hide under his bed like his other valuable stuff.

"Well first darling, I am a shape shifter so choose an animal that I can become while living here, one that won't let the Order care about, a dog, or a cat maybe not a dragon or a magical animal they kind of scream 'something is up' 'look at me'." Ceidhli thought for a moment and then started up again finishing her argument with a bang.

"The Dursleys don't know any real magical creature do they? So we will tell them that I am one magical creature that can block your magic signature so you can do magic without getting caught by the ministry. So that will explain your new and improved room and new clothes, " Ceidhli said as an after thought.

"Wow," Harry said not catching the part about the new clothes and Ceidhli didn't say anything to retell him.

"Yes, I am really good at lying to authority figures, it is a gift of mine. I am thinking that it has be genetic because the Potter's were always good at lying, I am thinking it is my mothers genes."

"So the first thing on my list is talking about ourselves. Tell me about yourself Harry your past, so I know what you need to learn." Ceidhli said.

Harry took a deep breath and before he realized it he began telling Ceidhli things that he never told anyone - his childhood at the Dursleys. The childhood that he went through never knowing what real love was, the love of a mother and father or even the love that an aunt and uncle should have for a nephew. He told her about the cupboard, and spiders that plague his early life, he went through grammar school where even though he understood everything he refuse to show it so not to anger Vernon- he learned his lesson two weeks of his first year at school when he returned to Privet Drive with an 'A' while Dudley got a 'D' and was beaten because of that. He never had friends no one wanted to be friends with the freak that angered Dudley and his group of thugs and had weird things happening around him. He explained that he understood what it was like to be a slave and hated for what he was even though he didn't know what he was. He went through ten years of his life being worthless thinking that his parents were worthless . . .

"That was the worst part of it all, the moment that I just believed that they were right about my mum and dad. That they were worthless and drunk I mean I thought my parents should have protected me from the Dursleys and people like them I saw it every day with every other parent and family. I hated that they couldn't protect me like the others had done. And that hurt more than all the beats Vernon and Dudley did to me." Harry said in a harsh whisper looking at his bedside table where a photo of Lilly and James were dancing next to a fountain. ( from the movie Prisoner of Azkaban.) Ceidhli simply sat and let him talk wanting the boy to heal somewhat.

He started speaking about his eleventh year, the year he found the truth about who he was to the world. He explained the letters that tormented Vernon for days until Hagrid entered the picture they both laughed at Dudley's pig tail and sobered up when he explained what Petunia said about his mother, and father. He went through Diagon Alley shopping spree with Hagrid, finding out he was a celebrity in the Wizarding world, riding through Gringotts seeing the vault for the first time and knowing that his parents had prepared somewhat for him in the future. He explained the difficulty that he had finding a wand and how he know carried the brother wand with Voldemort and how Mr. Ollivander scared the shit out of him.

"Don't worry he scares me also." Ceidhli said remembering her own visits with the old man.

Harry nodded and continued his story about meeting Draco for the first time and how Hagrid gave him his first present- Hedwig. Who flew over and rested on his knee allowing the both of them to pet her in different places. Harry explained that Hagrid was the one to tell him about Voldemort and how somehow he stopped him on Halloween as an one year old baby when no one else could and because of that he became the boy-who-lived. He explained that soon after grabbing all the supplies Hagrid had to leave and the rest of the summer was calm the Dursleys ignored him and he ignored them. He spoke of meeting Ron and Hermione for the first time on the train and how he and Ron became quick friends- best friends for the first time in his life he had a place to belong.

He talked about Snape's hatred for him and the fact that he never really understood it and that Snape always enjoyed embarrassing him about potion facts that only Hermione and Draco Malfoy knew. He smiled brightly as he told Ceidhli about his first flying lesson and Malloy's attempts to annoy the Gryffindors and because of that he became the youngest Seeker in over a century. He talked about the Duel he was going to do but it changed when Neville, Hermione, Ron and himself were chanced by Flinch and his blasted cat to the forbidden third floor corridor where they first meet the three headed dog later named 'Fluffy' then came the famous words that Hermione has yet to live down. . . 'I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We all could have been killed- or worse, expelled.' Harry had to stop talking to let Ceidhli's laughter fill the room subside as she heard the infamous words.

He talked about Halloween and the troll that Ron and himself by accident locked Hermione and it in the bathroom together when they tried to save her, and how they became friends when she lied to Professor McGongall and Snape, who wouldn't be friends after fighting a giant mountain troll together and lied about it. Harry went through the first Quidditch game of his career where he was nearly buck off because of a curse that they had thought Snape was behind and what happened after that where Hagrid first let slip the connection between Albus, Nicolas Flamel and Fluffy and soon after their search for who the man was. He talked about his first Christmas at Hogwarts where he was given presents from the Weasleys, Hagrid and then the Invisibility cloak which was his fathers.

He talked about the search through the Restricted Section, and the mirror of Erised where the hearts desire was shown and how Dumbledore found him out and explained the mystery to him. He went through the hardship of Norbert the dragon Hagrid decided to keep and raise and how after convincing and sneaking around they got the baby dragon to go with a few friends of Charlie Weasley who had agree to take the dragon to a reserve in Romania and then how they were caught by McGongall and Flinch and were given detention after a hundred points were taken away. He went on about the detention in the Forbidden Forest where he meet Voldemort for the second time and the centaurs for the first and found that mars was unusually bright. . .

He got through the part where they had found who Nicolas was and what was hidden behind the trap door- the Sorcerer's stone. He explained how Hagrid had goofed up about talking about Fluffy and that they knew that 'Snape' was going to go after the Stone so they went in after the stone hoping that Snape wouldn't get it before they did.

The first obstacle- Devil's Snare where Hermione forgot that she was a witch and was wondering about wood to light a fire with. They went through the flying keys and brooms to the game of Wizard's chess where Ron sacrificed himself for the first time in their friendship and the large lump that rested in his stomach for the rest of the adventure, when he worried about Ron. The next part was Snape's logic part of the maze where Harry was truly thankful that he had Hermione with him because he wouldn't have had gotten past that part without her. The last obstacle and the last surprise who really was helping Voldemort- Quirrell not Snape the greasy git. something that was truly surprising. Ceidhli hugged Harry tightly not disturbing Hedwig as Harry told her how Quirrell explained his plans and deeds, all the while trying to find where Dumbledore hid the stone and how Harry got it instead. He went through the trial with Voldemort talking through the back of Quirrell's head, he talked about how Voldemort talked about what happened to him after Halloween and how his parent's begged for mercy and how if he helped him, he would let Harry see his parents again...

"All evil people do that- when the hero or heroes are captured and stuff the evil dudes always explain what they did to the hero or heroes for some sick pleasure but I don't think they realize that with that extra time they are explaining things they are really giving the hero or heroes time to escape, yet they still do it no matter what century. It's one of the reasons why they always fail and a reason why I will never be evil, 'cause I don't think I could be that stupid. . ." Ceidhli said with a smile.

Harry laughed and then he talked about the fight to keep the stone from reaching Quirrell's hands and how he had killed Quirrell by only touching him through his mother's protection which he still didn't understand all the way. He explained waking up with Professor Dumbledore watching him and then he explained in some details why everything happened- the only answer he didn't even try to answer was why Voldemort was after him Harry explained bitterly.

He talked about the end of the year feast and how they got enough points to knock the Slytherins off the house cup pissing off Malfoy and Snape, about saying goodbye to his first home and best friends and receiving the photo album of his parents so he could look at the first pictures he had of them.

"So ended the first year, and the second year was even more thrilling and dangerous." Harry said and began telling of the second year.

The summer of his 12th year when he believed that Ron and Hermione were ignoring him when no letters were delivered. He spoke of his birthday when he had hid up in his room when the Dursleys had dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Mason- his uncle's boss and wife and how at the end of dinner he first met up with the helpful house elf Dobby who said that Voldemort was going to kill him- there is an plan to kill him nothing new. But when he said that he saw still going to go to school Dobby tried to get him kicked out by floating desert and dropped it on the floor allowing it to drop and he then explained he got his first improper use of magic notice.

With that the Dursleys locked him in his room with bars on his window and a cat flap that would allow some food in. Harry had to physically hold Ceidhli down so that she wouldn't attack the Dursleys. He explained that he didn't stay long only three days and then he was rescued by Ron Weasley, the twins and a flying car a Ford Anglia. The rest of the summer he stayed at the Burrow, Ron's home where he finally could relax and have a good break.

Going to Diagon Alley for school supplies was adventure unto it self first the messed up the flew powder and ended up in Knockturn Alley where he saw Lucius Malfoy and Draco and then Hagrid who helped him out of the Alley and back to Diagon Alley and the Weasleys. He came face to face with Gilderoy Lockhart the smiling fool as he called him.

He smiled when he told about his and Ron's ride to Hogwarts in the flying car when the gateway to the platform was closed, they flew towards Hogwarts until dark where they crashed into the Whomping Willow and were attached by the branches and knocked out of the car where it disappeared into the night. From fear of being expelled to having detention and dealing with the HOWLER that Mrs. Weasley had sent them.

"Note to self- never piss her off." Ceidhli said with a smirk at Harry direction.

Harry wrinkled his nose at her and continued to talk. He went on about Lockhart's classes which included the attack of the Cornish Pixies and then the playing out of his books. Harry quickly went into Quidditch and how Malfoy bought his way on to the team with Nimbus two thousand and one- the best and the newest at the time broom, and during this time Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and Ron tried to curse him but it backed fired on himself again and he kept on spiting out slugs.

Now do to the fact that he and Ron were given detention for breaking the Whomping willow he had to deal with Lockhart and writing his fans back. During this time he began hearing a voice that was talking about killing someone, completely freaking him out.

"Well hearing psycho voices can do that to a person." Ceidhli said as if it was a normal experience.

Harry looked at her for a moment before explaining that he, Ron and Hermione were all invited to Headless Nicholas's Death day celebration on Halloween where he meet up with Moaning Myrtle, Peeves and the headless huntsmen. He went on that after they left the party Harry heard the voice again and together they tried following it and found themselves getting caught with Mrs. Norris petrified and a warning written on the wall- "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened Enemies of the Heir, Beware."(183 HP and the COS American version).

"Can you say over dramatizing," Ceidhli said and Harry laughed and then continued the story.

No one knew what the Chamber was so Hermione went to the source-well professor Binn who explained that the Chambers was a myth that Salazar Slytherin created, and there was a creature- a monster that only his heirs could control. The trio figured that the heir wanted what Slytherin wanted the removal of the muggle-born students from Hogwarts Hermione decided that they would find out who it was, they had suspected Draco Malfoy and they would use Polyjuice potion to get Malfoy to confess, they had to get the book Moste Potente Potions, from the restricted section but conning Lockhart into given them his signature.

While all this was going on a Quidditch had began and well Quidditch wouldn't be Quidditch if he didn't get hurt this time it was a Rogue Bludger, a bludger that Dobby the house elf charmed to hurt him enough to make him go back to the Dursleys. It was there in the hospital wing that Harry heard about the 2nd victim-Colin Creevey. Harry explained that the potion needed things that they really didn't have essence of the people they were going to be- Crabbe, Goyle and a girl from Slytherin and ingredients from Snape's storage room.

Now to get in there Harry had created a diversion during class so Hermione could sneak into the storage room the equation for this diversion was Harry + Filibuster firework + a cauldron of a Slytherin mayhem in the classroom. It took Harry about ten minutes to get Ceidhli to stop laughing when he described what happened next the looks on everyone's faces she thought sounded hysterical.

Ceidhli sobered up quickly as Harry told the part about the Dueling Club when Malfoy conjured a snake that tried attacking a student but Harry had stopped it from attacking but the school discovered that he was a Parselmouth a trait of a dark wizard.

"Dark wizard my ass, when I get my hands on those kids I . . . I . . . I will do something really mean to them." Ceidhli said struggling to figure out what she could do to them all.

Harry gave her a weak smile and a thanks before continuing the story about how the school began closing themselves from him calling him the heir to Slytherin because of his Parselmouth ability and the fact that all the victims were people who annoyed Harry it got really bad Harry explained that he went searching for the student that he got the snake away from him to explain what happened but when he reached the classmate he was petrified along with Sir. Nicolas it was then he was sent to Dumbledore's office where he talked to the sorting hat about his placement in Gryffindor, and watched as Fawkes had his burning day completely freaking him out come on he thought he killed the Headmaster's pet bird then he found out that Fawkes was a Phoenix and that Dumbledore didn't think he was the heir to Slytherin which was a load off his mind.

Christmas came all too soon and the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was complete. Harry and Ron under the disguise of Crabbe and Goyle found out that unfortunately Malfoy wasn't the heir but the chamber had opened fifty years ago and someone had died because of it. When they returned the boys found out that Hermione had use cat hair instead of human hair which the potion making her go to the hospital wing to get rid of the cat hair eyes and tail. Again Ceidhli wouldn't stop laughing as she pictured the twelve year old Hermione mutated cat person, Harry had too sit on her and cover her mouth with his hand before he could continue before pushing off her and sitting next to her.

After a couple of weeks Ron and Harry went to check on Myrtle who had flooded the bathroom again the reason this time was someone through a book into the bathroom and hit her with it Harry decided to kept it because it was a journal from fifty years ago and someone had to have written in it right?

While this was going on Valentine's Day came around and the dork of Defense decided to torment the school by having singing valentines by really ugly dwarfs wearing diapers and wings. Now if it wasn't that bad if Ginny Weasley hadn't given a valentine to Harry: "His eyes are as green as a Fresh pickled toad, His hair as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." ( page 238 American Version of HP and the COS.

Ceidhli couldn't hold it in she started laughing for the third Harry started the first verse. 'Hahha, eyes . . .ha ha . . . green . . . haha toad!" Ceidhli couldn't even get through a full sentence she was laughing and crying so hard.

"It's not funny I was scared for life!" Harry cried, but this only made Ceidhli laugh even harder. She was laughing so that she actually fell off the bed and was holding her stomach as she was laughing at Harry.

"Oh you want to laugh. . ." Harry quickly jumped off the bed and straddled the laughing woman who struggled to stop laughing when she was being held down by a teenage boy.

"Harry" she started as she continued to hold in her giggles. "What. . .are you doing?"

"Well you want to laugh you can." Harry said sweetly and began to tickle her mercilessly without stopping as she begged him to. This lasted until she did a flap type thing and Harry somehow ended up on the bottom and Ceidhli was the one straddled and had his arms over his head. Ceidhli was about to talk when Harry quickly asked her, "so do you want me to continue?"

Ceidhli looked at him for a moment and then nodded "yeah I will tease you at a later date, you know in front of a lot of people it's called blackmail for a reason." Ceidhli said sweetly and pushed herself off of him and settled down on the bed again and waited for him to get off the floor and continue the story.

"Where was I? Before I talked about the stupid valentine's thing." Harry started quickly as he saw that Ceidhli's eyes were twinkling.

Ceidhli sighed and pouted for a moment before answering him. "The stupid diary thing and who had written in it." Harry nodded and then once again continued.

Well someone did, Tom Riddle a student fifty years ago who knew what happened who saw what happened Harry explained that he was pulled into the diary and watched as Tom Riddle 'solved' the mystery of the monster in the chamber and who controlled it- Hagrid. Which was kinda obvious Hagrid loved scary monsters the worse they were the cuter he thought they were- completely mental.

Somehow during all of this Hermione had figured out something to do with the monster right before the Quidditch but the game was called off and McGongall gave him and Ron the worst news they were ever given- Hermione was petrified. After that Ron and he were on their own with no real clue expect Hagrid they took out Harry's invisibility cloak and went to see Hagrid to get him to them what the hell was happening but it wasn't going to be easy see Hagrid was blamed for the first time and Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic blamed him for the second time also. While Fudge was arresting Hagrid Lucius Malfoy pushed his way in with an Order of Suspension for Dumbledore kicking him out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore leaves peacefully saying that he will never truly be gone and Hagrid was also dragged out but first he yelled aloud for Harry and Ron to 'Follow the spiders'.

Follow the spiders. . . Follow the spiders remember never to listen to Hagrid about anything because it will end up bad for you. They had followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest at night with Fang joining them for some protection Ha he was and still is very much a coward, any way the went deep with in the forest following the spiders when they started to hear something surround them and they did what any self respecting twelve year old would do - they SCREAMED really loudly. Giant Spiders Hagrid had sent them on a quest of find GIANT SPIDERS! One of his pets was Aragod the leader and the father to the Acromantula in the woods now as he started talking- that's right talking spiders we found out that the monster in the chamber wasn't Aragod but something that the acromantula truly feared and they didn't talk about after they talked for moments Aragod said that his children didn't eat Hagrid because he was a friend but he wouldn't make his children go without human meat- so they tried to eat them!

"Really Ceidhli it isn't funny they tried eating us and if the Weasley's car hadn't come we would be dead, eaten . . ." Ceidhli nodded but continued to giggle at the outrage on Harry's face, **He was so easy to angry at me this is going to so much fun. ( bold means that she is thinking it in her mind.)**

So Harry continued the story once again all the while glaring at her as she let out a single giggle or two. He explained the escape from the forest and how they figured out that the student that was killed fifty years ago was Moaning Myrtle so they decided to ask her what happened to her. All she had heard was a boy talking and then yellow eyes. . .

They had figured that part out but they didn't know what the creature was and they didn't know how to find it out that's where Hermione came in. Harry figured that Hermione would help them even if she petrified because of her they founded out that the creature was a Basilisk and it was traveling through out the school in the pipes. They had gone to figure what to do then but instead found that a student was taken to the chamber- Ginny Weasley her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.

Not going to happen Ron wasn't going to let his sister die there and nether would Harry so after dinner Harry and Ron went to see Lockhart who was tricked into going into the chamber by Snape and McGongall- work of genius even if it was Snape who did it. We found him packing to leave leaving before he went to help Ginny which wasn't going to fly Lockhart explained that he didn't do anything in his books only erased their memories and took their stories and made them his. Harry and Ron fought him quickly and took the wand and made Lockhart go with them down to the Chamber of Secrets through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom sliding down the pipes.

Down in the outer chamber where the pipes and caverns were Lockhart stole Ron's wand and tried to obliviate them both but being Ron's wand it backed fired and caused an explosion and a cave in that separated Ron and Lockhart from Harry and the Chamber of Secrets- Harry was on his own. Reaching the inside of the Chamber Harry had to open to doors with Parselmouth and inside the chamber he finds Ginny laying on the ground in front of a statue of Salazar Slytherin.

When he couldn't wake her the ghost of Tom Riddle started to talk saying that Ginny was still alive but just barely and explain what he was doing around here, how he took his sixteen year old self and placed his memories in the diary and how he started to write to Ginny to seep her soul and power away from her to allow himself to become solid again and not just a memory. He explained that he and his friends created the name I AM LORD VOLDEMORT from his own real name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE to leave his old life in the past. Tom couldn't understand how a one year old child defeated him while he a memory could make Dumbledore leave the castle and after Harry said that Dumbledore is never really gone he got reinforcements- Fawkes and the Sorting hat while Tom called forth the Basilisk to attack. THE CHASE the Basilisk chased Harry all around the chamber and after a minute Fawkes attack the Basilisk's eyes allowing Harry to see what he was doing without the fear of dieing by looking into the eyes of the Basilisk; Harry was able to kill to Snake with a sword that the sorting hat released from within its depths but not before the snake was able to put a fang in Harry's arm killing Harry for Basilisk's venom was one of the strongest poisons in the world.

Tom began to mock Harry saying he was weak and such and how he was to die and even the phoenix was crying for his death- Phoenix tears can heal pretty much anything, healed Harry's wound and with the fang from his own arm Harry stabbed the diary killing the memory of Tom SAVING GINNY!

"YEAH! That was close." Ceidhli said excitedly Harry grinned as she was bouncing up and down during the chamber part of the story as if she was truly scared, "wow , you know you should consider selling your story to Hollywood you could make a fortune. " Ceidhli said smiling brightly Harry shook his head and continued the tale ignoring Ceidhli's interruptions again.

Fawkes, the sorting hat, Harry and Ginny were able to leave the chamber and meet up with Ron who explained that Lockhart had no memories together Fawkes flew them out of the chamber up the pipe and back into Myrtle's bathroom where Myrtle was disappointed that Harry was still alive they all walked to Professor McGongall's office where Harry explained what happened to inside the Chamber to the Weasleys and Dumbledore who came back.

Ron and Harry were given Special Awards for Services to the School even though they broke a multitude of rules. Ron, the Weasleys and McGongall left the room allowing Harry and Dumbledore a chance to talk about the similarities between Tom and Harry; their looks, their background but Dumbledore showed Harry that only a true Gryffindor could wield the sword which killed the Basilisk and Harry was a Gryffindor.

Right after that talk Lucius Malfoy entered the room and Harry saw that Dobby was his house elf, Dumbledore explained that the Governor's heard that Ginny was taken and quickly called Dumbledore back into the school. He also said that the person who opened the Chamber the first time opened it again through Ginny Weasley and that Harry had saved her and the school by killing the snake. Lucius looked pissed and said that lets hope he's around to save the school again and Harry said you can count on it. Lucius quickly left and Harry followed after with the ink filled diary in his hand. Harry pushed it into Malfoy's hand and Malfoy in turned gave it to Dobby without knowing that Harry had put a sock in it allowing Dobby to go FREE!

"Let's just say that Lucius wasn't very happy about losing a slave or for getting his butt kicked but a house elf." Harry said smiling at Ceidhli's laughter.

The end of the year feast was a good one the students came in their pajamas and Hermione awoken and was thrilled that the boys had solved it and then Hagrid arrived back from Azkaban it was a good time and the Gryffindors won the house cup second year running because of the 400 points Ron and Harry were given for the rescue of Ginny. It was a stress filled year but a good one.

It is 13 pages god its long

Here ends the first chapter of getting to know you hopefully I will be able to get the other three years in the next chapter and the chapter after that Ceidhli's tale. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you like it.

THE FIRE WICCAN


	5. Chapter three getting to know you part 2

Chapter three B- Getting to know you part two:

_The end of chapter three:_

_The end of the year feast was a good one the students came in their pajamas and Hermione awoken and was thrilled that the boys had solved it and then Hagrid arrived back from Azkaban it was a good time and the Gryffindors won the house cup second year running because of the 400 points Ron and Harry were given for the rescue of Ginny. It was a stress filled year but a good one._

Third year went off with a bang when Aunt Marge met up with a high strung teenage wizard and Harry was quickly left Privet Drive for the Leaky Cauldron, where he stayed for the rest of the summer. Ceidhli saw and understood that these next few years were difficult and didn't complain when Harry began rushing through the events of his third year touching base on Quidditch and his firebolt he talked about the Dementors and their effect on him.

Ceidhli had ended up hugging him tightly as he explained what he heard when coming near a dementor, he explained about Sirius and what happened at the Shrieking Shack how Sirius was his godfather and Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his family. And how he had to save Sirius and wasn't able to go live with him because he was still a wanted fugitive. He was left to stay at the Dursleys again alone again. . .

Fourth year at the beginning was actually looking up, he explained the events surrounding the world Cup challenge meeting the two older Weasley boys Bill and Charlie and how with that he knew things were going to crappy after the dark mark at the end of the games- 'Oh how he hated being right.'

He meet up with Professor Mad eye Moody and the school was told about the Tri Tournament and the other schools. Being picked for the fourth competitor along with Fleur, Krum and Cedric. He handled the "Potter sticks" buttons well but it was Ron's jealousy that hurt a lot but Hermione's friendship and loyalty helped a lot. He explained his first task with the dragons and got his friendship with Ron back. Then the second task with dealing with figuring out what the egg's riddle meant and finding out that Dumbledore used Ron as the thing he would miss the most he was the last one out of the lake but he got a lot of points because of his fool hardy thinking believing that Dumbledore would actually let harm come to children.

His biggest threat/ thing he had to do was the Yule Tide Ball and getting a date for it because of his stature as a champion. Ceidhli laughed through his description of asking Cho Chang out and going to the dance with Parvati and Padma( Ron's date) she sobered quickly as he described the third task to her and held him tightly as he explained what happened next.

"Kill the spare. . ." being tied up next to a grave stone. " The blood of the enemy forcibly taken." watching the creature rise out of the cauldron feeling the curio curse not just once but twice the forcing to duel. The Prior incantatem . . . seeing Cedric, the old man, Bertha Jerkins and his mum , 'Your father is coming hold on.' and for the first time since he could remember he could see his family- his mother and father. With their help he was able to escape and return to Hogwarts with the body of his friend and fellow champion- Cedric. As fourth year ended as did Harry's real innocence he saw death and he now had an enemy he needed to fight.

Fourth year came and went and summer before his fifth year wasn't a pleasant one he was angry at everyone and everything for keeping him in the dark about what's happening with Voldemort. Reporters calling him crazy and disturbed and people who actually believed it, Fudge denying Voldermont's return. He talked about the Order of the Phoenix and staying at their headquarters for part of the summer.

He talked about what it was like at school while dealing with Umbridge and her detentions with lines- 'I must not tell lies'. It took Harry a few minutes to calm Ceidhli down after telling her that, she was making threats about killing a certain toads if Harry didn't know that she was serious he would have laughed at all the names Ceidhli called her. After calming her down he continued to explain his fifth year dealings with the DA, Dumbledore's Army.

Dumbledore being forced to leave by the ministry and Umbridge now in charged, the visions of Voldemort with Mr. Weasley's attack and Christmas at the headquarters with Sirius- some of the best times even if he had Voldemort on the brain. He explained the Occlumency lessons with Snape and the nasty pensive that gave a new image about his father's life.

He explained the vision of Sirius in trouble and with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville they rode to the Department of Mystery after they believed that Snape wasn't going to help them save Sirius. He went through the motions on explaining what happened quickly and without a lot of details, the orbs of prophecies and the Death Eaters attack the duels between Voldemont's best and students where everyone but Harry was hurt and they even lost the orb that everyone wanted the prophecy between Harry and Voldemort.

With a strained voice he told how Sirius had dueled his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and with a simple spell he fell through the veil, tears fell from Harry eyes and down his face as he described the event then sobered up when he explained that he chased down Lestrange and tried using the Curio curse on her but failed and had to be rescued by Dumbledore when Voldemort came and tried to possess him - to which he had actually failed to do.

He told about his argument with Dumbledore in his office how he destroyed some of his possessions and how Dumbledore showed his the prophecy that destroyed his life "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other Survives. . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh month dies . . ."_ (From Harry Power and the Order of the Phoenix page 841- American version. And with that Harry finished his fifth year he had lost another parental figure and he discovered that he was the Wizarding world last hope against Voldemort.

"Well there it is my life . . . my life a bloody mess." Harry said sadly looking at Hedwig who had flown over to Harry's bed post and watched the two humans talk quietly. "My life is to die or to kill and I don't know if I can actually kill Voldemort I mean I am not even 16 years old and I am expected to fight a man that is what like fifty years old and spent how much time learning to be immortal and evil . . ." Harry saw getting mad again and he lifted himself off the bed and began to pace around his room Ceidhli did nothing but listen to him rant and rave about how unfair the world is.

"You know sometimes I wish that Neville was chosen to be the boy who lived I mean why did it have to be me? I know that December made that promise but did I have to be the orphaned boy who lived to help defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked the world and Ceidhli who had yet to say something.

"Well?" Harry asked looking down to Ceidhli who looked at him with her head tipped to the side and motioned for him to sit by her.

"First as I said before when I first got here the idea that Neville being the boy who lived could have never happened. If Voldemort had dealt with Neville like I told you before Neville would have died and we would still had to have to deal with Voldie. Second Voldemort can never be immortal, for one simple reason he is afraid of death and without death you can not be truly be free to be immortal; its like a rule I never really understood." Ceidhli said off handedly.

" As for training to go up against a fifty year old wizard I am going to be training you which trust me is that the best weapon you can have. I am very powerful and can teach you things that Voldie wouldn't have thought possible. I promise you boyo, you will be trained to survive when you go up against Voldie and his loyal but stupid band of Death moochers. And for the idea that your life is a complete mess Boyo you are only 16 trust me it will get worse. . ."

"That's suppose to make me feel better?"

Ceidhli looked at Harry with a mock look of surprise. "I am suppose to make you feel better! Sorry boyo but I only speak the truth I never lie, you are shit of luck." Ceidhli said seriously, Harry chuckled.

"Alright now that we went through my life it's your turn." Harry said, Ceidhli looked at Harry and rose an eyebrow in questioned.

"Do you want the abridged version? Or the year by year for the last 1400 years?"

"Abridged." Harry said quickly knowing for some reason that if he wanted the year by year Ceidhli would actually tell him everything.

"Alright . . ." She explained that after her birth her mother gave her life to the Guardianship as a healer, a scholar, or warrior at the age of four she had chosen to be a warrior when she started her training with her mentor Marta, one of two women warriors in the Guardianship. Marta was from ancient Greece where she was one of the powerful Amazon women, she taught her how to be a true warrior and even to survive in the world of politics. To hunt, to be a predator Marta was a very powerful influence on who Ceidhli is today especially the way Marta had died.

"You see Harry I was powerful even before training and then I was trained by one of the most powerful warriors in the Guardianship together Marta and I made lots of enemies and unfortunately one of those enemies had tried to make sure that we would end up died on my first real mission. You see Guardians are ageless, closest to a true immortal you can get but we still can died- remember Harry nothing is truly immortal there is always a way to die.

"We were told to kill a wounded Greek Cyclops one of the more powerful ones, and if it had been fully healed it would have taken a least five to ten warriors to kill it but since we believed it to be wounded only Marta and I were to go." Ceidhli closed her eyes for a moment before continuing,

"when we got there the Cyclops wasn't hurt, not even a hang nail and he was waiting for us. . .it was just brutal and painful Marta thankfully died quickly the Cyclops snapped her neck and tossed her aside as if she was nothing but a simple mortal human he didn't even care that she was a powerful Guardian, to him she a bothersome fly.

"After a few hours of being played with by the Cyclops, he decided that it was time for me to died but my magic, my soul wasn't prepared to died I wasn't prepared to died not without first having my revenge so my magic attacked the Cyclops killing it with my flames and I was able to escape with Marta's body. It was that day I learn to very important things one my magic will always protect me and two: never trust anyone who isn't family completely for anyone can betray you for the right price and I took that lesson to heart." Ceidhli said looking at Harry with a heavy heart.

"Marta was my first and only mentor I took what she taught me and learned to watch people, I learned their secrets, obsessions, hopes, fears and what to do to control them I became a true predator. I went through the worlds and cultures learning different magical traits and powers that she had or could adapt such as bending elements ( from tv show Aviator ) shapshifting, elemental, healer, telepath, conjurer, seer, and so many other things that you could imagine. I trained to be a mage, an elemental, mercenary, demon hunter and an assassin- I became one of the best. I even learned that the universe wanted me to be a healer- a natural healer but because I turn to become a warrior I was cursed: I became an empathic, I feel the world around me, I feel every paper cut, birth, death and torture the world is feeling. The universe figured that if I felt the pain I was creating I would stop and become a healer."

"But you didn't." Harry stated.

"No." Ceidhli looked down at her hands for a moment. " I have killed Harry before my hands are blooded and I was tortured before becoming empathic everything I feel I have felt before only stronger I won't let them win. Its not in my nature to let them win."

She quickly changed the subject and told Harry of her battles and wars she fought in, she told of battles from different dimensions and worlds where she would take one different names so she could sometimes live her own life for a while. She fought in WWI and WWII against the Germans and Hitler as a spy for the allied forces all the while watching Albus fighting Grindelwald and defeating him.

Ceidhli explained why they were always so strong magically. Her and Merlin's mother was a gypsy that couldn't have children under her own power do to an ancient curse placed on her long before Merlin was born but she truly wanted children so she created a spell and ritual. She traveled over the worlds to gather a piece of hair and blood from every creature she could think of to help create both Merlin and her, From Imps sprits, veelas, unicorns, dragons, angels, vampires, werewolves ancients . . . theses creatures and beings became our aunts, uncles and the ancients became our grandparents they gave their blessings and protection.

That was the reason why creatures went to Arthur and Camelot- they knew that he was family and that's why Fawkes is with Albus. Ceidhli explained that we can tap into the blood of each creature and use their 'gifts' and 'powers' if we needed to and if we are strong enough we wouldn't lose ourselves in the animals we are trying to control. They even have werewolf, and vampire blood in them so they can't be transformed from a bite because along with those blood lines we also have angle blood in us that counteracts the other blood causing us to be unable to truly transform and be cursed. Ceidhli continued to talk about her and their lives while Harry simple looked at her in shock.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Why doesn't anyone know this? I mean Why doesn't the Wizarding world know how Merlin came into being. How you came into being."

"To dangerous if you think about it, my enemies would love to know my weaknesses and Merlin was a larger than life person who really was like you a shy boy and I don't think he liked the idea of people knowing his business. So I wouldn't tell anyone and neither would Merlin, our mother would be to embarrassed at the idea of not being able to have her own kids and the creatures my mother took blood from wouldn't say anything for we are family and family doesn't rat out family."

"Wow, wait you explained the mom, aunts and uncles part but who was your father?"

"He never acknowledged either Merlin or myself."

"Was he muggle?"

"No she needed power and mortals really don't have a lot of power."

"I am sorry. . ."

"Don't be boyo. I got over it centuries ago. Now, that we talked about our lives and past I think that it is time for the second thing on my list."

"What?"

Ceidhli smiled evilly, "Shopping." Ceidhli said simply and Harry became very afraid.

So there 's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please review but make sure they are nice I get enough bad critisms from my teachers. . .thanks and hopefully I will get lots of reviews and get a new chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter four Shopping

Disclaimer: check out previous chapters

_Previously in chapter three B_

"_Don't be boyo, I got over it centuries ago. Now, that we talked about our lives and past I think that it is time for the second thing on my list."_

"_What?"_

_Ceidhli smiled evilly. "Shopping." Ceidhli said simply and Harry became very afraid._

_**Chapter four Shopping**_:

"Shopping?" Harry asked not really liking the sound of that.

"Yes shopping, we need a frig, and a stove- for you know cooking and stuff. Oh we need a microwave, also we need food I find that found is very important if we want to eat. I am not very good at the conjuring food it takes patients which I don't have but I can conjure drinks mostly liquors and drinks to mix with the liquors. " Ceidhli said in a matter of fact tone Harry shook his head in mocked defeat.

"How are we going to pay for all this stuff, I don't have a lot of muggle money on me."

"Harry, Harry darling don't worry so much. Do you really think I am going to make you pay for things? No, you see whenever I got bored with the wars and guardian business I made money bought a bunch of things- a vase you pick up at a village square or a picture or clothing for something like a few pounds wait a century or two and poof they are worth thousands to millions depended on how long you wait.

Then traders needed capital I gave it and got money that way. When business started booming I became partners in a bunch and now . . . I worth billions including Wizarding things I am really. . . really rich. So don't worry about the money, " Ceidhli smiled slightly at Harry and then continued. " I take care of my own which includes you."

"But what about the Order guards then, I can't just leave the house, Dumbledore's orders." Harry said sounding pissed at Dumbledore for not telling anything but ordering him to do other things.

"Harry darling you have to relax some I mean have I yet let you down?" Ceidhli asked nicely as she placed a hand on Harry's tensed shoulder.

"I have only known you for about forty five minutes." Harry said with a quick glance and smirk when he saw her frown slightly at his logic.

"Minor detail," Ceidhli shrugged. " You really can't say that I have let you down correct?" Harry shrugged, "and I am not going to let you down any time soon so don't worry so much Harry I mean you are gong to get worry lines if you aren't careful."

Ceidhli raised her hand to her forehead and began to rub it gently, "you are going to give me worry lines if you keep this up and I have yet to get one and its been over 1400 years. Please don't let you be the first, it will completely ruin our relationship."

Harry laughed at Ceidhli seemed to be really simple in her thinking but he could tell that she really was a warrior, a hunter in her stance. "Alright I will try and relax more but I can't help it sometimes. . ."

"Yeah I know I think you just like to worry." Ceidhli said finishing his sentence. "Don't sweat it I promise I will hive you other things to think about and to worry about. You know the important things like clothes cars, girls, and anything else a true teenage boy thinks about. Now lets go get your stuff."

"Ah, Ceidhli it is the middle of the night I mean it's 1:47 in the morning." Harry said looking to his alarm clock next to his bed, " I don't think there are any stores open at this time of night."

"True, here nothing is open but it is morning in Japan," Ceidhli said smiling and then grabbed his arm and snapped her fingers together and they both went up in flames.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Harry as the flames hit him and then the next moment Harry and Ceidhli were in front of a large mall structure made of glass and steel with people walking swiftly around them talking on their cell phones, Harry noticed no one was looking at them even when they appeared in the middle of a crowded street with flames, "why can't they see us?"

"I hid us." Ceidhli said simply.

"You really need to teach me how to do that flamey thing, " Harry said looking very excited at the idea of learning it, " Is it the same thing Godric said about fire travel?"

"Yell it is, its so simple and a lot of fun and easier to deal with. I mean no soot from the fireplace, and you can't splinch yourself like apparating. Oh and the big thing is no one can track you when you use it so it is a must on the list to train you with."

"Cool!" Harry said then looked around, "ready to go shopping?"

"Harry my darling, I was born ready to shop the question is are you." Ceidhli said smiling brightly looking at him seriously then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the mall doors to get inside.

"Do you want to look around for clothing first or do we head towards the electronics things we need first?" Ceidhli asked looking at him as they entered the mall entrance where the elevators were, and ignoring all the looks her outfit was attracting from the male population of all ages that were in the mall.

"Lets get the electronics done first then we can go clothing shop." Harry said glaring and scolding at everyone who was looking at his aunt, Harry jumped at the thought.

"Harry are you alright?" Ceidhli asked looking worriedly at him when she noticed him jump slightly and scolding gently she looked around trying to find out why he was frowning but she couldn't see anything amiss.

Harry nodded still thinking in amazement that even in the short time that he had known her Ceidhli was family- **his aunt yeah a couple generations in but still family his aunt not even Petunia got that right they were simply there and there was no love lose between him and his aunt Petunia. While Ceidhli he felt the need to protect her and not let anyone near her as if they could take her away from him, 'don't be ridiculous she isn't going away. . .' **said a voice with in Harry's mind, **'but we don't know that everyone else dies and leaves why not her?**" (everything in **Bold** is thoughts in the mind).

"Okay boyo," Ceidhli said then pushed him towards the map of the mall, Harry looked at it and he knew it was in Japanese but he understood it.

"Uh, Ceidhli? How could I can understand Japanese?"

Ceidhli looked at him in amusement, " Harry you are an air elemental, remember Rowena told you, you would be able to understand the language which includes the written part. Boy no wonder you fail potions you don't listen." Ceidhli said smiling mischievously turning towards the map so he couldn't see her smile.

"HEY! I am failing potions because that bloody Snape can't get over things that happened more than a decade ago. . ." Harry said folding his arms over his chest his ears tipped red Ceidhli gave a little patronizing smile and nod. Harry stuck out his tongue and Ceidhli gave a quick laugh and led Harry into the mall for six hours of pure torture . . . a.k.a. . . shopping with a lady who had an unlimited credit card, which he was going to call the creditor and yell at them for giving it to her in the first place as soon as he got their number.

Six long fun filled hours of torture/shopping for everything and anything Harry and Ceidhli would need. Harry collapsed on to his bed after dropping hand full of shrunken shopping bags on the floor next to the bed. He was physically and mentally tried from all that shopping he did with Ceidhli, well. . . . being led around by a very hyper Guardian and letting her dress his up like a doll she owned making him changed into very outfit in the entire mall.

"You know, you didn't have to buy me all that stuff, " Harry said feeling guilty about her spending so much money on him. He rolled over on to his side to look down at Ceidhli who was sitting Indian style on the floor next to his bed while going through the many bags they had bought with them from Japan. She had spent more money on him then the Dursleys spent on him all his life plus what he spent on himself while at Hogwarts then triple that amount and you might reach what she spent on him. He still couldn't believe that you could spend so much on a person.

"I know I didn't have to Harry no one can make me do something I don't want to ask any of my bosses." Ceidhli smiled mischievously before continuing. "I wanted to do this for you and you needed some things that are very important to a normal teenage boy . . ."

"I am not normal."

Ceidhli carelessly waved her hand, " who is. You wanted to be a teenager so now you are and as a teenager you must allow your sweet lovable aunty to buy you a multitude of things. So be quite and let me spoil you besides I haven't had this much fun in so long, let it go." Ceidhli said smiling while pulling out from one of the bags a pair of black leather pants, Harry blushed slightly when he saw them.

"I am not wearing those, Ceidhli. I can't believe you bought them for me." Harry exclaimed while blushing much brighter now that he had thoughts of wearing those things in private let alone in public.

"Every teenager must have some leather things it is their right as being part of Generation X. I won't let you off the hook. And to make sure that you stay a teenager you have the pants, which you will wear one day and those two jackets."

"No I won't," Harry said feeling like a two year old claiming he wasn't going to eat his vegetables.

"Yes you will so be quiet, and listen to your elders, they are always right (yeah right!) especially when they are female and me."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ceidhli and then smiled at her before closing his eyes seeing if he could go to sleep, it had been a long night and he knew that he should be tried. "I don't get it Ceidhli, I was up since yesterday morning like around 5 and I haven't slept since why aren't I tried? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you physically . . . mentally on the other hand. . ."

"No joking around what's wrong."

"Nothing Boyo, all that's happening is the fire element is running through your veins, you won't sleep until you really need to: so every couple of days you will have the need to sleep for at least three hours at a time, unless you want to have a vision of what's to come. That is what happen to me when I first became a fire elemental, for me it took a week for me to sleep- fire loves to burn me bright." Ceidhli said softly smiling at her thoughts.

"I don't think I am going to like that." Harry stated, the idea of rarely sleeping had its draw backs and its benefits.

"Why? Sleep only gets in the way."

"But I am going to get bored really quickly."

"Boyo think about, I have been around for quite a long time over a thousand years and I slept barely though any of it. Why do you think I am so rich or the fact that I have been trained by so many. This will be a benefit Harry I promise you that." Ceidhli said looking straight in his eyes.

" I am in so much trouble . . . I mean what am I going to do when everyone else is asleep?" Harry mumbled Ceidhli rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Trust me boyo I know how you feel lets hope you have a better outlet for all your spare time." Ceidhli said shifting through the bags Harry looked up at her.

"I thought you made money that sounds cool."

"Yeah but it gets boring real fast so I went to my back up back up plan. . ."

"Your back up has back up plans?" Harry asked curiously.

Ceidhli looked at him like he was insane, "Yeah, you know when you back plan fails you have to have something to fall back on. . . "

"Do your back up plans usually fails?" Harry asked half jokingly and half curiously.

Ceidhli blushed and mumbled, "Yes sometimes hello You and I are of the same blood lines what do you except, my mother cursed us- none of her plans succeeded like she wanted, so naturally our plans don't either."

Harry chuckled remember when his plans never went the way he wanted, " alright so what's your back up plan, back up plan?"

Ceidhli smiled mischievously, **'Maybe Godric was right, maybe we do take after Ceidhli when it comes to causing trouble.'** Harry thought.

" Well boyo you see I would get in trouble. . ." Ceidhli's smile increased as she continued to explain. "I have been arrested, and put to death so many times I have lost count. I have found that jail is interesting I have met many, many interesting people but being put to death is quite boring- they don't have many original thoughts on it. You would think that with so many sadist people out there they would have more ways to kill people, but no not as many as you think. Highly disappointing." Ceidhli said in a mock serious voice.

Harry smiled at Ceidhli, he would panic if he was sent to jail muggle or wizard yet she was bored about it something told him that Ceidhli was anything but normal and that he wouldn't have it any other way. He rolled back over to watch Ceidhli sort through all his clothes she had bought him.

She explained that as he grew do to her workouts and drills for physical and magical endurance she would cast spells on them to allow them to grow as he grew. She explained that he wouldn't be huge but he will have a muscle tone body that will be good for a warrior- which he wanted to be.

Most of the clothing was dark colors, the colors he liked, blacks, navy blues, forest greens, and dark red- colors that matched his moods of late but every so often Harry caught glimpses of bold colors Gryffindor reds, bright blue from Ravenclaw and greens both to match his eyes and Slytherin, that Ceidhli said would look good on him when he 'butch' up a bit he wasn't sure if she was correct or not. He watched with a wave of her hand his clothes were quickly folded and placed in a dresser that she had moved closer to them when they had first gotten back. He watched as the clothes were actually puppets being told to move by a puppeteer and Ceidhli was.

His three new pairs of shoes were actually walking to a place next to his door where a mat appeared right when the shoes had begun to settle down- they were a pair of tennis shoes for jogging working out, relaxing, and for school, the all around shoe Ceidhli explained. Dress shoes for whatever comes around during school and then a pair of doc martins which Ceidhli had said that every teen should have a pair if only to make him look cool and rebellious. Even though he complained and whined about her spending so much on him when she didn't need to he was secretly thrilled about someone caring about what he looked like instead of just handing him cast offs.

She had gotten him four jackets he stated that he only really needed one to which she just rolled her eyes at him and gave him a pity look before dragging him to look for jackets. He got two leather jackets one that went down to his knees the other stopped mid thigh both were black and they would supposedly make him look cooler than he was, as Ceidhli stated to which he stuck out his tongue at her- it was childish but he liked being able to act how he wanted to act in front of her. She had gotten him one suede jacket that was as she called it a faun color for the 'preppy' look and the last was a black and dark blue winter jacket that he could wear to keep warm when he was sneaking around the castle and the forbidden forest during the cold winter months. Ceidhli explained that the colors would provide him cover when he was the shadows it was better than a cloak.

Ceidhli had bought two CD players: one was an entertainment system with large speakers and had many buttons that she had no idea what they went to or why they were there. The other was for Harry himself, a portable player, so when he began his jogging he could be entertained with music because running itself grew old really quickly Ceidhli explained. Harry found out that Ceidhli already had one for herself and she used it every time she ran, he was going to need it.

They both decided on picking out many different CD's to listen to for them both, Ceidhli already had a large collection, she explained that she hadn't shopped for CDs in awhile and wanted to catch up on the new sounds, (Just to let you know I have no idea when people/groups put out stuff- so the things I listen to are the stuff that I am writing in sorry to not make the time line correct), Green day, Evanescence, Foo fighters, Matchbox 20, Cold play, Nickelback, Five for Fighting, Bon Jovi, Moterhead (Ceidhli said that it was a must), Black Sabbath, Blink 182, sum 41, Simple plan, Hinder, 3 doors down, Styx, just to name a few that Harry could remember he grabbed many more rock groups and pop rock groups that the store people told him was good or not, they blurred after awhile. Their songs, and music was going to get him through all his different moods and emotions he was going to be dealing with. He was going to be a killer, plain and simple, and he was going to be chased by killers wanting him dead. He was going to have to deal with the guilt he feels when he thought of Sirius, Cedric, his parents and all those innocent people who were dieing because he wasn't ready to face Voldemort, to face his destiny. **Guilt was sure was the one thing that was going to really destroy him **Harry thought quietly,

Ceidhli on the other hand grabbed classical music, the real stuff and the stuff from twenty years ago she mumbled while walking around the record store she wanted to be able to reminisce about the good old days. She refused to get opera though, 'It was bad enough when it was truly popular I couldn't get away from it.' Ceidhli had exclaimed loudly causing a multitude of people to watch her for a few minutes before going back to their shopping. She also got some soothing sounds for when Harry was learning how to meditate and music from the new age section, but Ceidhli couldn't keep her comments to herself while passing over that section. She kept on complaining that the stuff they are dealing with was older than her so it can't be new. Harry just smiled at her and let her rant for awhile.

They bought a TV DVD player so they could watch movies and TV like normal people Ceidhli said. Ceidhli figured out quickly that Harry wanted to be as normal as he could and she figured that in his life he needed all the help that he could get in trying to be normal. The movies that they got was everything and anything they felt like getting or what the record store people said was good. Comedies, Action Adventures, Sci-fi, and Drama, Ceidhli got them at least 100 movies all together and he was very excited about staring to watch any of them. There was a bunch that a guy recommended and Ceidhli said that he should watch them: Die Hard Trilogy it would be prefect for the boy-who-lived Ceidhli explained smiling at her inside joke that he didn't get yet..

Ceidhli waved her hand again and said aloud. "I command you to set yourself up and stand over next to the wall until further instructions are given." Harry watched in amazement as the TV DVD player and entertainment system lifted themselves out of their boxes and began setting themselves up like his clothes had on, in a large cabinet that Ceidhli bought earlier in the day. Harry didn't understand how she did it all, there wasn't a wand she used or a spell that she said- it didn't make any sense.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked dieing to know.

"Magic." Ceidhli said while smirking, Harry scolded at her and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat up to glare at her better, laying down on his side really wasn't very imitating.

"That isn't funny. Really how do you do that I mean nothing you say sounded like a spell." Harry looked at Ceidhli, "it wasn't like 'repairo' or anything like Latin, so how did you do it?"

Ceidhli tilted her head and thought for a moment before speaking, "There are a multitude of ways to say spells Harry, no offence against wizards and Wizarding witches of now a days but they / you are one of the weakest performers of magic you limit yourself to a wand. Have you ever heard of the religion Wiccan? Where mortals / muggles as you call them believe in magic and they are witches?"

"Yeah, Lavender's aunt is one, she was talking about it with Hermione at breakfast one day last year."

"Alright Lavender's aunt might be a true Wiccan- someone who can tap into the power of the elements, mainly earth and or the gods to use those powers for spells causing them to be strong without speaking Latin and waving a wand around. Those spells can be stronger than wizard spells because they tap into the elements power instead of just your wand core. You see Harry, magic is in the person itself, it is a part of our being, our soul, no one is fully non-magic begin, their souls are simply different, people with magic can hold their souls differently .

I am powerful enough to simply say what I want and it gets done but I do use spells when I feel like it, but some wiccans need spells and potions- very different kind of potions that you are use to; they use spices and pieces of nature for their potions and many of them work with a spell better than wizard potions."

"How is that possible?"

"The world is a large place, even larger than you realize. Magic cannot be left only to wizards because that would be very silly for many times muggles/ mortals and wiccans are more opened in dealing with those things that are different, such as vampires, werewolves, trolls, and creatures of magic, also some times they are much more blind than wizards."

"But Ceidhli, the trails of witches, the burnings muggles weren't very open then."

"Yes I remember that time, I was there dealing with it all. Harry no one really understood what was happening in the shadows. There was a battle, no a war going on during those times, and many people that were promoting the burnings, and the hanging of witches were the enemy the Guardianship was fighting, they were masquerading around saying they were Puritans and god fearing people while in fact they were only trying to kill members of the Guardianship and our armies and allies.

Unfortunately many innocent people were killed because of that, but you have to remember Harry muggles as you call them were not the ones who were killing, yes they feared the magic and the unknown, but only because of the rumors that the enemy had been spreading though out the countries and the centuries. They really never understood what real magic was they were fearing not the magic, but what the rumors were spreading."

"Why doesn't anyone know this I haven't heard any of this in the History of Magic."

"Did you even stay awake to listen? Anyway you wouldn't have heard or read about us the Guardianship we had hidden ourselves until we became only a simple myth of ancient magic. We must go unnoticed as a rule, it is our way since the Guardianship started 3000 years ago."

"Wizards should be told, maybe then wizards wouldn't fear muggles as much- fear of being burned."

"Not my choice Harry, I can't do any more than I have. Plus wizards might stop fearing burning but they would gave something even more powerful to fear and mistrust. Guardians are much stronger than a wizard and that wouldn't go very well with the majority of Wizarding world. So please drop it until later." Harry nodded storing what she had said to deal with later.

"Will you teach me that kind of magic, the wiccan way?"

"Yes I will teach you anything you want to learn and more."

"Will you be able to train Hermione and Ron also? Can they learn things even though we aren't related to them. I don't want to lose our friendship if they get jealous of the power I am learning."

"Don't worry Harry, I have everything under control. Hermione and Ron will learn, everything you do, but just not all of it they will be able to use it. Everyone has an element, all they must do is know how to control and awaken it, which I do so they can learn all you do. Also everyone can be a wiccan, but it takes discipline and it can be difficult but no worries luv, I will push you all to be the best that you can be, because I don't want to be associated with less than the best." Ceidhli said smiling but sounded very serious.

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure you weren't"

"So what color do you want the walls to be?" Harry asked looking around the bland white walls that surrounded them, he ignored Ceidhli sarcasm.

"Well we can go for good taste or simply go for the look that will piss off your relatives the most." Ceidhli said with a smile on her lips wile looking at Harry, laughter was in her bright blue eyes, she was kinda hoping for the tasteless look to piss them off.

"I kinda want green walls, forest green walls." Harry said staring at the white walls. "I always loved going outside looking around the forest." Ceidhli nodded in understanding.

"The whole thing or parts? You got to tell me so we know how much paint to get."

Harry looked at Ceidhli in confusion, "so we can paint the walls the good old fashion way and not with the wave of your hands."

"Hey I like doing things the good old fashion way as you put it, painting is fun and it gives us something to do when you aren't training and doing homework and you really don't want to get us bored already do you? " Ceidhli said pouting.

"Okay I mean what fun is it to paint? I have been painting for years and I don't find it fun, its annoying, a pain, and a stupid chore." Harry stated looking confused at the idea of doing a chore for fun.

"That's because you were painting by yourself and not with me or a friend. I make things fun or at least making it seem quicker, Don't get scared I will make sure you have fun. Its called paint wars, they are the best." Ceidhli smiled impishly before continuing. "So Boyo, what about the walls all green or some parts different?"

Harry thought for a moment, thinking about colors and the paint ways- he couldn't wait for them to start, shaking his head he made a quick decision. "How about my side green and your space is yours to choose and the kitchen area we could get a blue color of your choice." Harry said finishing up.

"Our choice I pick a couple and you pick a couple of colors and then we can choose from the ones we pick okay? I mean how many shades of blue can there be?"

"Sounds cool to me."

"Harry I am kinda hungry." Ceidhli said placing her hands on her stomach and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"We don't have any food in here and you ate while shopping." Harry said ignoring her puppy dog eyes and pointing out the two details.

"Your dear aunt and uncle has food. They are cooking it right now- well your aunt is cooking I can smell it. Plus I ate like a couple of hours ago, I like to eat every couple of hours I always can eat."

"How can you smell anything?" Harry asked not smelling anything and ignoring her other comments yet again.

"With my nose." Ceidhli said simply looking in one of the bags of CDs as if it was obvious that, her answer explained everything. "Go take your shower and then we can go get some food." she said as she was looking at some CDs.

"What about you?" Harry wondered about her own shower.

"Are you saying that I smell?" Ceidhli asked accusing Harry with a mocked glare.

"NO way I just. . . what I mean is. . ." Harry stuttered over an semi finished apology while Ceidhli tried but she couldn't hold it in any longer she began to laugh loudly. "Very funny Ceidhli, I forgot to laugh." Harry said pouting slightly.

"Good thing I didn't, don't worry about me I am good I took a shower before you and Merlin grabbed me, only five minutes sooner and you would have had a completely different view of me." Ceidhli explained while looking up and smiled at the blushing Harry, "go take that shower. I will keep myself entertained for awhile."

Harry quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom to take a quick cold shower- thanks to Dudley, it was one of a few that he had taken while he was here and it felt good to be really clean again. When he finished up he ran back to his room with a towel and water that was dripping off of him.

He saw Ceidhli had changed her own clothes, gone with the purple peasant top and black pants. Now she wore a tight pair of black jeans that had red flames on the bottom of her pants, and a blood red tang top that showed a piece of her tight stomach that carried a small tattoo of a panther on it while she had tribal art pieces on her arm. Her long black hair was tied back in a high pony tail but it was still hanging close to the middle of her back, she also was wearing all three necklaces and a bracelet that carried a bunch of different charms on it. The only other thing that was the same besides her necklaces was the leather boots which were currently on Harry's desktop as she was reading one of his Defense against the Dark Art books, ignoring him as he walked in to the room with only a towel which was fine with him.

He moved to his closet and chose a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight black tee shirt to wear he quickly began to get dressed, he was slightly embarrassed by the tight fitting clothes he had gotten but Ceidhli wouldn't let him get any really baggy clothing it wasn't in his makeover she had said, the only time he got anything really baggy was if it was the type of style of jean or pant. Harry looked at himself in the mirror that Ceidhli bought without his knowledge or she had conjured it while he was in the shower. He noticed that in the last few months he had grown about six or seven inches and he was now a respectable height for a soon to be 16 year old boy, the years of hard, back breaking chores and Quidditch training made themselves know with his now toned arms and stomach that looked great with the tee-shirt he wearing, this was great except that he could also see when he lifted his shirt that his ribs were being to show from lack of food.

"You can look at yourself later Harry, I am getting hungry. Scratch that I am hungry and also I am getting cabin fever so lets go." Ceidhli voice stated, startling Harry from his observation of himself, he began to blush at her own observation.

"We have been here for about an hour or so, how can you get cabin fever already?"

"For me, it is quite easy, I get bored, it I don't have more than one thing to do or watch. . . lets go!" Ceidhli said smartly as she shut the book and tossed it on his desk and stood up and stretched.

"Alright we are going. Just hold on a minute."

"What!" Ceidhli demanded, when she was in front of the door, her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you going to shape shift into a dog of some kind?" Harry asked cheeky, happy that he could say something smart like she had done before.

"What? Oh. . . I forgot." Ceidhli had the good grace to blush slightly and Harry smiled at her, "what kind of dog do you want me to be?"

"I have no idea, nothing that looks like a big black dog." Harry said quickly thinking of Sirius, the first time in a couple of hours and his smile faded as his depression rose, Ceidhli saw this and she quickly tried to distract him from his thoughts.

"Ok Harry how about a husky?" at that Ceidhli turned into a large beautiful husky, that was mainly black on the top and her sides while her face and the bottom half was white, her bright blue eyes were shining bright against her white fur. Around her neck were the two top necklaces, now the pendent one was the collar and the gem hung loosely on a silver chain like it had before. Harry smiled at her, she looked very beautiful, but he shouldn't be so surprised that she a beautiful woman would make a beautiful dog.

"Ceidhli, you look so beautiful," exclaimed Harry looking her over, Ceidhli gave a doggy smirk and a wink then went to the door where she sat down waving her tail on the floor waiting for Harry to open the door, Together they went downstairs side by side towards the kitchen, the food and the Dursleys.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW FEED ME REVIEWS AND I DISH OUT MORE CHAPTERS


	7. Chapter five meeting the Dursleys

DISCLAIMER: the same as the other chapters

_Previously on Chapter four:_

"Ceidhli, you look so beautiful," exclaimed Harry looking her over, Ceidhli gave a doggy smirk and a wink then went to the door where she sat down waving her tail on the floor waiting for Harry to open the door, Together they went downstairs side by side towards the kitchen, the food and the Dursleys.

Please remember that _words that is italic is mind speech_

and **words that is bold is thoughts only**

Chapter 5 Meeting the Dursleys

"Mummy, I want a dog! Why can't I get a dog!" demanded Dudley Dursleys as his four chins began to quiver as he started to fake cry again, Petunia winced at the move her son could be very vocal, but she loved him so much.

"Sweetums I am sorry but dogs are a lot of money and responsibility which we can't afford one since we bought you, your car gas and the insurance is very expensive maybe a year or so." Explained Petunia Dursleys her arms trying to go around her giant of a whale son to try and comfort him and to keep from crying for the fourth time today.

"_By the gods Harry that man is huge," _said Ceidhli in Harry's head, "_don't speak, only think and I can hear you, it's called speaking telepathic." _Ceidhli said when Harry was going to open his mouth.

"_You really need to show me how to do this kind of stuff, anyway that isn't a man, that is my cousin Dudley, he is 16 years old. My uncle isn't here he's probably at work."_

"_You have got to be kidding that boy could squash me to death, in this form or in human have they ever heard of the word diet." _Ceidhli exclaimed staring stupidly at the sight of Dudley Dursleys.

Before Harry could say anything or move them out of the room before anyone saw them Dudley turned towards the TV which was stationed by the door, it was then he saw Harry and Ceidhli.

"MUM ! HARRY HAS A DOG!" Dudley screamed at his mother, who looked up over her son's shoulder to see Harry's husky, her faced pinched up and turned bright red with anger and she began to yell at Harry all the while staring at the beautiful Husky not once looking up at Harry.

"What the HELL is that Flea Ridden Dog doing here in my house!"

"_Flea ridden, I have you know you small minded . . ."_

"_Ceidhli shut up!"_

"Aunt Petunia, I am sorry for having with thrust upon you but well this dog is going to be staying with us for awhile."

"THE HELL IT IS!"

"Aunt Petunia you see this dog, well she's magical. . ."

"DON'T say that word, what have we said about using that word in this house!" She began to look around the room and through the windows as if the neighbors could hear him, Harry simply rolled his eyes, no one actually spies on the Dursleys, everyone thought they were to boring.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia. . ."

"MUM, if Harry gets a dog, I want one too." Dudley said stomping his feet from his chair, the floor shook as he did.

"Darling the boy isn't going to keep it."

"_Who are you calling it you ass of a woman."_

"_Ceidhli shut up! I can't concentrate when you are talking to me also."_

"Aunt Petunia I am going to keep. . ."

"_Call me a stupid name and your ass is mine," _growled Ceidhli.

"Asia."

"_Not bad, could be better but you are male, so I can forgive you."_

"No you won't. It's bad enough we have to feed you there is no way that we will feed your stupid animal also, it goes to the pound today."

"One, you barely feed me anyway but don't worry you don't have to feed either of us."

"Oh and why is that."

"Wingardium leviosa." Harry whipped out his wand an pointed it at the table, and then the table began to float as if was a feather. Both Petunia and Dudley were in shocked and then they both began to pale as they watched the table float in the air.

"That's not possible you will be expelled for the use of magic." cried Petunia hoping she was only imagining all of this.

"Well aunt Petunia you see that's where Asia comes into play." Petunia looked from the table to the innocent dog that seemed to be laughing at her. " Asia is a . . .a Hell hound." Petunia watched as the dog snapped her teeth at her nephew, the boy didn't seem concerned by it only continued talking,

"As a Hell Hound she emits a large amount of magic so it actually clouds my own magic so I will be able to use my magic like there is no tomorrow an no one will be the wiser. She was a great gift don't you think." asked Harry smirking lightly at petunia, who paled even whiter than before when she looked closely at Harry for the first time in almost a year. (They are such a warm welcoming family :) don't you think).

'**He looks so much like James, the boy I wanted. . .'** Harry looked at her for a moment like he thought she was nuts then moved to sit at the table which he had set down a moment before.

"Look all you have to do is let me eat breakfast now and for the rest of the time I am here, I will have my own food to eat." Harry explained as he got two plates and began to fill them with fired eggs and greasy bacon, cringing at the sight of oily greasy falling off the good and on to the plates, he never liked the food that Petunia made.

"_Haven't they heard that grease is bad for you?" _Ceidhli mumbled in Harry's head as she watched more grease fall on to the plate. _" We are so getting our own food."_

"That dog can't be ma. . .mag. . . magic or what ever you said,' said Dudley. "It looks normal, like a Doberman." Ceidhli looked right at Dudley her teeth showing as she began to growl at him for saying such a thing.

"_What a moron, I mean come on I look nothing like a Doberman!. How could you mistake the two have you ever thought before you talk you over size WHALE!"_ cried Ceidhli looking at the confused Dursleys and then at Harry who was now on the floor laughing hard with tears running down his face, he started laughing as soon as Dudley had stated Ceidhli looked like a Doberman

"I_ am so glad you think this is funny honestly, get a hold of yourself, man. Really I don't think that this is very funny."_

"_Change. . . into something. . . to show them you are one."_ Harry said, his laughter breaking through his statement.

Ceidhli huffed and then closed her eyes, and before the Dursleys eyes the black and white Husky/"Doberman" changed into a huge snarling beast, that was truly horrifying.

The beast was large it had black fur and scales she/it had three heads all of them had red eyes that seem to glow like fire. The beast stood taller than Harry, and it's feet and tail were all tipped with fire and with one look from the beast the chair next to Dudley began to smoke and quickly caught of fire.

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Petunia who then fainted right after the chair began to flame brightly, while she laid on the floor Dudley ran right out of the room looking like he had just pissed his pants. Harry stopped laughing when he saw Ceidhli as the Hell Hound, she portrayed. Harry stared at the magnificent creature that stood before him,

"Wow Ceidhli, you look really cool . . . and scary." Harry whispered,** 'Hagrid would flip if he saw her like this,' **

"Is that what a real Hell Hound look likes 'cause I always thought Fluffy was a Hell Hound that's what it says in my Monster Book."

The beast looked around the room as if to see if anyone was watching before changing into Ceidhli's human form she was not wearing her jacket simply wearing her red tang top and black jeans, she quickly sat down at the table before explaining what she was. "Fluffy was a 'mortal' Hell Hound they don't have the red eyes and flaming tail, and paws those Hell Hounds are true Hounds of Hell, they protect the gates of Hell and they take the dame to Hell." Right after she started to eat the greasy food that Petunia had made all the while curling up her nose at it.

"May be I should wake my aunt." Harry said while looking towards the floor feeling at little guilty for causing Petunia to faint. Ceidhli followed his gaze and saw that Petunia was sprawled on the dead to the world, Ceidhli rolled her eyes.

"Let me eat quickly and then you can, I guess if you want to you could wake the drama queen. Honestly I don't think I was that scary." Ceidhli relented and then started to eat her fried eggs and bacon. "All I have to say is that we have to get some better tasting food cause this is gross, and truly fattening." Ceidhli complained patting her stomach, Harry watched as the small panther began crawling around her stomach as if to avoid the hand, even though she was complaining she continued to eat as if there was no tomorrow and she wasn't going to eat ever again.

"If it is bad then why are you eating so much?" Harry asked curiously.

"You need energy to make magic especially strong magic, and energy is food, so I have to eat a lot if I am to keep an animal form for awhile." Ceidhli explained eating a piece of toast that was on a plate on the table Harry looked to his feet.

"I am sorry that you have to go through this." He was feeling very guilty at moment.

"Don't be sorry Harry, I love spending time with you and if I have to eat a nasty meal sometimes than so be it. I will survive I have had worse food and worse conditions in my life." Ceidhli said with her mouth full, "but I really can't wait until we have food of our own cause I don't think I can take any more of this crap. When we really don't need to. Because I really feel bloated right now."

Harry laughed, "ok are you any good at cooking?"

"Ah. . . Nope." Ceidhli said shaking her head.

"Then what are we going to eat?" Harry asked thinking that he didn't want to cook, he really hated cooking for the Dursleys.

"We we will mainly eat take out and the rest of our food is things that we both can make without much hassle, microwavable things will be a god send. I will teach you how to survive on no talent in the kitchen, it is one of my many skills." Harry took a deep breath in relief.

"Well darling, I am done, so I am heading upstairs to work off this grease while I wait for you to ear and wake the drama queen over there. I mean I really wasn't that scary." Ceidhli said as she put her plate in the sink and it began to wash itself and then dried itself as soon as she put it down. She went over to Harry kissed him on the forehead before changing back into the beautiful Husky again and then left the room leaving Harry and Petunia by themselves.

He quickly eat the eggs and bacon off his plate and two pieces of toast, his first real meal in two weeks, then he walked over to his aunt and kneeled down next to her, "she was right she wasn't that scary." Harry mumbled, "Aunt Petunia come on wake up, Petunia. . ." Harry began to shake his aunt gently. Her eyes began to flutter open and Harry was trying to be gentle while waking her quickly without scaring her again so he could get going to do the good food Ceidhli promised. "Hey come on Aunt Petunia wake up."

Petunia knew she was on the floor for some strange reason she couldn't remember for the moment, all she could think about was that a gorgeous man was kneeling over her, a man that wasn't her fat husband and looked like her old crush James Potter. "Who?"

"It's me aunt Petunia, Harry. You fainted when you saw Asia."

Petunia thought for a moment and images of Harry rang through her head finishing up with who Asia was. She quickly jumped up to a sitting position and grabbed Harry's arm looking around for the Hell Hound that had been in her kitchen.

"Relax Aunt Petunia, Asia has gone back upstairs and is waiting for me. She won't change back into the Hell Hound until she needs to if to deal with Death Eaters or Vernon is really an ass to her. I have no real control over her." Harry explained as he put a reassuring hand on her hands to make them release their grip on his arm. Petunia quickly let go of him and struggled to get up and away from him but her new skirt she bought wasn't helping her, Harry rolled his eyes as he watched her struggle before he stood up slowly then held out his own hand to his aunt to help her up, slowly she placed her hand in his and shrived when his hand went around hers it was like the first time she met James.

He lifted her up off the ground with ease that Vernon couldn't do Petunia looked him over saw that he had grown into a man with clothing that actually fitted him and made him even more handsome than his father but she realized that the clothes he was wearing wasn't anything she bought for him or Dudley.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Petunia demanded thinking that he might have stole them. Harry looked at her in shock and then at his own clothes, he rolled his eyes and cursed Ceidhli for not giving him an excuse, but being Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and dealing with Snape he learned he could come up with one easily.

"My friends and I turned our old school robes that we didn't need and made them into clothes for me so I wouldn't have to wear Dudley's old clothes, they were too short and too wide for me to wear anymore, it was getting embarrassing. Do you have a problem with that Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked his arms folded over his chest while he looked at her calmly.

"No, just wanted to make sure you haven't been stealing things. Where are you getting the money for that _thing_ upstairs." Petunia thinking about what he had said before she fainted, trying to forget how he looks in that tee shirt.

"Hagrid. You remember him you meet him on my 11th birthday the guy who gave Dudley his pig tail." Harry said smiling, remembering that day like it was yesterday, "Well he gave me money for her, there is enough for the both of us to have food and I can use magic to keep it from spoiling." Harry took a deep breath and then started again.

"Look I know that you don't want me here hell I don't want to be here, so you leave me alone and I will make sure that Asia and I don't bother you at all, she gets annoyed real fast so its safer to keep her away you all and tell Vernon that I can do magic now so he better leave me alone, so no more chores or I will show him everything I have learned while going to Hogwarts every hex and spell." Harry said with his voice going colder and colder with each word, his eyes were like hard gems both made Petunia shivered again and not in a good way. "I will see you later," Harry turned and left Petunia by herself, her arms wrapped around herself not knowing what to do with her own thoughts.

Harry quickly ran upstairs and saw Dudley was looking at him through a small crack in his door, Harry waved and then smirked as he heard a squeaking sound coming from Dudley as he shut the door quickly. He opened his small door and saw that Ceidhli was human again and was sitting at his desk with a bored look on her face reading a different book this time it was his 5th year charms. She looked up when the door opened and smiled at him waving him inside.

"What took you so long?" Ceidhli asked flipping a couple of pages of the book before reading again.

"Well had to eat and then she was hard to wake and then she got kind of weird for a moment kept on looking at me weird for a moment before becoming her annoying self once again." Harry explained sitting on his bed, Ceidhli nodded in understanding.

"So where do you want to go for food?" Ceidhli asked wanting to break the awkwardness that the Dursleys brought on them.

"Somewhere that is not around here, rumors are a large part of life here and if you hang around me there could be some of them that could get to the Dursleys about us we don't want that because then they would ask question, be quite annoying about it."

"How about we hit London? Then we can go get food and then go to Diagon Alley for your wizarding supplies you will need stuff for you, Ron, and Hermione."

"That's cool but how are we going to get there? Cars or bus?"

"Neither Harry we are going by magic- only use cars for pleasure and never a bus. Grab your jacket we might be awhile and I don't know how cool it will be tonight we don't want you to get sick. I have no idea how to take care of someone who is sick." Ceidhli said while snapping her fingers together then held her hand out a black leather jacket appeared in her hand she moved to put it on and shook her hair out of it. Harry went over to his closet and grabbed his shorter leather jacket and put it on, over his black tee-shirt checking himself in the mirror he noticed that he looked really cool in these clothes, Ceidhli was right.

"Let's go tell Pet darling that you and I are leaving and then we can leave from down stairs to scare them a bit, spook them with a little fire." Ceidhli said with a smile as her blue eyes shined with flames, and then Asia took the place of Ceidhli in a blink of an eye together the two walked downstairs looking for Petunia.

Harry and Asia found Petunia in the living room drinking what Asia smelt as brandy.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry stated, Petunia turned from her seat to see her nephew standing in the door way looking as delectable as his father use to be. "I will be gone for a couple of hours, buying food and looking around London."

"London? How are you getting there? I am certainly not going to bring you." Petunia stated not wanting to be close to him.

"Don't worry I am getting there by magic. I will see you in a while." Harry stated then he placed his hand on Asia's head and they both disappeared in a flash of fire, which startled Petunia that she dropped the glass she was drinking spilling the brandy all over the white carpeting.

Done for now please review tell me if you like it or not

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter six Harry and Ceidhli Shopping

-1Previously in chapter five:

"_Don't worry I am getting there by magic. I will see you in a while." Harry stated then he placed his hand on Asia's head and they both disappeared in a flash of fire, which startled Petunia that she dropped the glass she was drinking spilling the brandy all over the white carpeting._

Chapter six Harry and Ceidhli shopping

When Harry blinked he noticed they weren't in the living room again more he looked around and noticed two things one: that they were in an alley and not near the supermarket and two: that Ceidhli was still Asia. A moment later she turned to Ceidhli again.

"Where are we?"

"London, Harry about two seconds away from a supermarket," answered Ceidhli looking around and nodded to herself.

"Why didn't you what you did in Japan and put us right in front of the supermarket with no one noticing."

"I was a dog now and it is a different spell which is quite difficult to do, when all I needed to do was come here without any spell. What you don't like alleys?"

"Just wanted to know the reasons? Have a cow, why don't you." Harry teased and then quickly went towards the opening in front of the alley out of sight.

Harry was laughing as he entered the part of the supermarket where the carts were. He looked around to see many women and men looking at him like he was crazy may be he is. The children who were accompanying their parents were laughing and giggling at him because his hair was wild and his clothes were messed by his run and he looked some what funny scared. A moment later Ceidhli jumped on his back and his knees bent at the additional weight, he grunted in surprised but he quickly straighten and held on to her.

"Gotcha," she yelled as she tightened her legs around his waist her arms around his neck. The women and men around the front were now staring at the two of them who were quite beautiful and handsome both oblivious to the stares they were getting.

"Ceidhli get off me, you're heavy." Harry whined as he moved towards the shopping carts while Ceidhli was still on his back he pretended to struggle to carry her.

"I have you know I am very thin and my body doesn't know the meaning of heavy." Ceidhli stated while smiling at a little girl who was staring at the two in awe.

"Boy I didn't know that your body took after your head." Harry mumbled as he spoke, he didn't know what was happening to him, he rarely acts this way in public. Ceidhli hit him hard in the shoulder when she heard him mumbling she didn't hear him, but she knew that he was talking about her. She quickly jumped off him startling him with the lost of her weight enough to make him fall to the floor when he lost balance. Ceidhli started to laugh when he fell to the floor with a startled look.

"Serves you right for calling me fat, " Ceidhli said smiling down at him her hands on her hips and her eyes shining brightly along with her gem was now bright yellow and warm red mixed together.

"I didn't say you were fat. I said that you were heavy there is a difference to any one with some sense and a brain."

"Not in my mind there isn't."

"Well get a new brain which will show you that I am right. Now help me up." Harry said and held up his hand so Ceidhli could pull him up all the while sticking her tongue out at him. When he was stood up together they went to get a cart then entered the supermarket doors while not acknowledging anyone who was watching them act up, They acted as if they had done nothing weird.

"So what are we getting first?" asked Ceidhli, who was looking around the large store.

Harry pointed to his left and the closest thing, the produce section of the store. "Lets get some fruit and vegetables because Hermione would want some when she is working over at number 4 plus we will need some healthy things around."

Ceidhli nodded in agreement, "yeah I'm thinking that getting some healthy stuff is a good idea, I need to go on a diet. . ."

Harry looked at her as if she was insane. "you don't need to go on a diet."

"Thanks Luv, but I have to be a certain size by August and I am not there yet so yes I do."

"Why?" Harry asked curiosity may had killed the cat, but he decided that it was a good way to go.

"I have a job that needs to get done, and I have to wear a certain outfit." Ceidhli said with a half hearted smile, Harry had a feeling that, that explanation was the only thing he was going to get.

Slowly they made their way through the store buying healthy things to make Hermione and Ceidhli's mind ( if her stomach wasn't going to be) happy and junk food for everyone else including Ceidhli's bottomless pit. Ceidhli explained that they had to stock up for when they got to the Order's headquarters if by then Harry still hadn't told anyone about Ceidhli being who she was they would need a way for her to eat since they really can't sneak food up to her that isn't 'dog food'.

Junk food included multiple kinds of soda- root beer, coke, Pepsi, orange, and any kind that Ceidhli wanted and Harry wanted to try which was kind of fun choosing different kinds by the names and the pictures on the box that held the soda all the sodas laid on the bottom of the cart with a couple of shrinking and expanding spells around it.

Harry pushed the cart through the lanes easily as Ceidhli cast a feather light spell on it. They got different kinds of potato chips: barbeque, salt and vinegar both for Ceidhli who swore they were the best. Harry didn't know which kinds to get so he grabbed the only kinds he had before, plain chips and sour cream and onion. Ceidhli grabbed a lot of candy she explained that even though she was on that diet it was a must have or death would be happening. She bought six different kinds of chocolate for her and Hermione, candy bars, candy suckers, and lollypops. Harry also picked out a bunch of candy that he always loved when at primary school, parties at school happened every so often and the teacher at the time usually bought everyone small gifts and some candy- it was usually the only time that he got stuff, he choose lemon heads, warheads, hot bolls tootsie pops. He wanted to give the war heads to Professor Dumbledore as a joke.

Cereal was the major thing for people who were living on their own to have especially when there wasn't someone cooking for him or her. She got two boxes of her favorites: Trixs, Coco Puffs, Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms, and even a couple of different healthy boxes of cereals for breakfast and not snacks like the other cereals were for as Ceidhli explained. Together they picked out a lot of snack foods that would fill even Ron's stomach when he came over.

After two fun filled hours of goofing off in the market talking about anything and everything Harry wanted, Ceidhli explained how to control adults with kind words and a suave personality. He found out it was important never to yell adults, adults can handle and deal with yelling teens but a cool, confident young adult was different story altogether. As they walked around she showed him how to walk and act to get people to notice him and not the scar, she also tried to explain girls for him that was much more difficult explanation.

Ceidhli and Harry moved to the registers to get ready to leave after going around the store a bunch of times. While Harry and Ceidhli was putting things on the belt on the register the two girls who were working on register and bagging the groceries began to giggle as Harry came into view one was watching Harry hungrily and the other was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"_Ceidhli?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Cool this works while you are human?'_

"_Duh, oh course it does, what's up?"_

"_Why are those girls giggling and looking at me like that?"_

"_Well my dear boy, you are cute and hot so they are watching you like all women do when they see someone cut and hot."_

"_I am not cute or hot." _Harry said looking at Ceidhli as if she was nuts and Ceidhli rolled her eyes at him.

"_To me you aren't hot but you are cute, but to those girls you are very hot and in those clothes really help out your case because they are so cool looking they make you look better and when you start working out your body will get some more hot muscles."_

"_Why would my clothes make me look hotter? I mean do girls like a guy to dress a certain way?"_

"_Oh you have much to learn young Jedi. From cool prep look, the rebel without a cause look and the favorite among ladies the boy toy sexual look- which you won't be wearing for a long time got me."_

"_Understood. Just to let you know girls are very confusing."_

"_Of course we are, it is our right and privilege to confuse the weaker sex. Don't worry though I will teach you everything you need to know about girls."_

"_I don't know if I should be thrilled or I should be afraid." _Harry joked looking at Ceidhli who was smirking, a smirk that would make Snape proud.

"_Be afraid Harry, be very afraid. I am going to teach you to be charming and become a lady killer, even if it kills you in the process, which judging by how you handle girls now it could very easily kill you."_

"_Ha ha so funny I forgot to laugh I am not that bad."_ Harry said glaring at Ceidhli who was holding back her laughter as she remembered the Cho incident last year.

"Sir?" Harry whipped his head around to se the cashier and service clerk was watching him.

"Yes?" Harry asked smiling gently, the clerk giggled and the cashier blushed.

"You total comes to $615.98 pounds."

"Wow that's a lot of money but I am not buying it, Ceidhli how are we/ you buying it all?" Harry asked looking towards his amused aunt.

"Credit card, the only way to pay." said Ceidhli reaching into her jacket and pulled out a wallet with multiple credit cards in it colors varied from silver, gold and multi-colored ones.

"Here you go, this one loves having a workout." Ceidhli said as she gave a visa gold to the cashier and pushed Harry down farther to make room for the next person in line to unload their groceries.

"Here you go Ms. Storm," said the cashier looking at the name on the card as she handed it back to Ceidhli.

"Thanks lets go Harry we have places to be and things to buy." Ceidhli took her card back and signed the paper that the cashier gave her before the two began moving out the door letting Harry push the cart following Ceidhli.

"What are we going to do with the food?" Harry asked looking at all the things that needed to be frozen and refrigerated.

Ceidhli pointed at the bags of food and then said. "I command you to return to Harry's room at Privet Drive number 4 and put yourselves away." Then all the food and the bags disappeared without a single sound.

"That is cool." Harry stated in awe of Ceidhli's power and thrilled that he maybe able to do that also soon.

"Alrighty where to next? Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah we need to get supplies." thinking about the books and other stuff they needed for training.

"We do? I just wanted to go robe shopping." Ceidhli said smiling sweetly and Harry rolled his eyes at Ceidhli's attempt at a joke.

"Funny, what am I going to do about my looks?" Harry asked thinking that his black unruly hair, green eyes and lightening bolt scar was a dead give away for the boy-who-lived.

"You will grow into them." Ceidhli said with a straight face, but when Harry made a funky angry face she broke into a giggling fit until she fell to the ground.

"Are you quite finished?" Harry asked his arms folded across his chest looking around at the people who were staring at Ceidhli before he motioned for them to go away.

Ceidhli nodded and sucked in a breath stood back up and then said, "a hat and sunglasses will work. The hat- to hid the unruly hair and that annoying obvious scar on your forehead and your gorgeous emerald eyes that scream Harry Potter will be hidden by the sunglasses." Ceidhli said in a high alto voice then rolled her eyes when Harry didn't get the untold joke.

She quickly checked around making sure no one was watching then with a snap of her fingers a black skull cap and two sunglasses came out of now where. Ceidhli grabbed one pair of sunglasses that would hid her own blue eyes they were blue tinted the top was a deep blue that faded into a real light blue on the bottom, they created an image that you wouldn't be able to see her eyes. After putting the glasses on she took her hair out of the high pony tail letting it fall like a wave of black she quickly shook out her hair and as Harry watched her hair shook out the midnight black color and changed to a platinum blonde and it began to shorten itself until it reached her chin. It was look like Tonks' Metamorphmagus ability but to Harry Ceidhli made it a lot easier.

"Wow is black. . ."

"My natural color. . . yes it is but I don't think that you have so many hairstyles, am I a lot like a spy or supermodel always changing so no one can recognize me. Its a type of shapshifting I will be able to teach you if you want."

Harry nodded and then asked. "what about my glasses? I can't wear these sunglasses over them! I will look dorky."

"The sunglasses will be the correct prescription which your old ones weren't, your magic was compensating for it now you won't be so wiped when using your magic. By the way while shopping we are so going to do something about your glasses, either a new pair or contacts I haven't decided which, because your old ones were ruining your new image."

"What image?" Harry asked looking confused.

"A cool Harry Potter." Ceidhli said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am already cool." Harry said as he struggled to put on the skull cap and sunglasses, his own glasses were now in his inside jacket pocket. Ceidhli simple gave him a look that screamed 'yeah right' and shook her head in mocked sadness. Together they began to walk out of the supermarket parking lot and into London's busy streets.

"We aren't going by fire travel?" Harry asked thinking walking was kinda sounds boring and didn't really suit Ceidhli.

"No it only takes about ten minutes from here and I like to walk even in these boots which I have to say I love." Ceidhli said lifting her boot to show them off to Harry. Harry smiled and nodded then held out his arm for her like a gentleman would do and together they began walking into the heart of London.

Within twenty minutes they had reached the Leaky Cauldron because Ceidhli had a need to stop every few yards to either check out one of the shop windows to see the new fashions or to talk to a complete stranger who seemed down or grumpy in the beginning of the conversation but after talking with Ceidhli for a moment they seemed to grow happier they were smiling and chatting with her before moving on. After a while Harry grew embarrassed by Ceidhli continued conversations with complete strangers. When they reached the door to the Leaky Cauldron Harry pulled at Ceidhli's arm as she continued to talk to a woman ignoring the fact that they had finally reached their destination. When she was finally finished talking and the woman walked away he opened the door for her and they both went in quickly and quietly until the door shut behind them.

"Did you have to talk with mostly everyone we saw?" Harry asked embarrassed and looking at her strangely.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to. You learn so much from talking with someone you don't know. One gentleman saw a Death Eater attack two weeks ago but didn't report it not knowing what it was. Now I know and we can you something with that information later."

After stating that both Harry and Ceidhli realized that they were inside the pub and they surveyed the pub for Death Eaters and possible threats, Ceidhli used her ability to see auras while Harry checked out any one glaring at them, cause usually Death Munchers would do that to him.

"_Do you see any Death Moochers ?" _Ceidhli asked.

"_How am I to tell which one are Death Eater! No one is wearing a black robes and white masks!"_ Harry said sarcastically while rolling his eyes at her.

"_One don't be rude you little butthead. Two don't roll your eyes at me. Three since you are so bad a finding the bad guys the first thing we will learn is aura reading it is the easiest way to see if the person is dark or not. And before you ask this isn't something that you learn in divination it is an ancient battle magic._ "

"_You can read them then."_

" _Yep, it is quite easy after the first couple hundred tries." _Ceidhli said joking around but Harry ignored the joke and began yelling at her instead.

"_Then why did you want me to see if I could find some Death Eaters!"_ Exclaimed Harry looking frustrated Ceidhli rolled her own eyes.

"_First off stop being such a drama queen, I swear, second you could before, you could tell who was darker than most. Think about it you were never comfortable around Malfoy or Snape completely or Mad-eye-Moody when he was really Crouch Jr. But you ignored your feelings when dealing with Jr. because he was' so helpful' and 'nice' also that Albus trusted him. _

_You can feel the darkness that surrounded them all you need now is to learn to focus it so you can see the aura and danger around a person before they try killing you. Learn to trust your instincts Harry they will save you time and time again if you let them."_

Harry was about to mind speak again but a voice rang out from one of the corners of the pub interrupting their conversation and their walk.

"Muggle born should really stop coming in here, they are going to make it real easy for You-Know-Who to kill them, and that would be such a pity." said a gentleman wizard in a scornful and sarcastic voice with a cloak hiding his face so no one could see him.

"Who said we are muggle born you complete ass prick." Ceidhli demanded in an annoyed and pissed voice her hands on her hips she was the sister of Merlin, she was magic itself how dare he presume anything. The man was to speak but Harry cut him off not wanting Ceidhli any more pissed off than she was.

"Ceidhli let's go we have things to do and places to be remember shopping? Don't bother with something that is not worthy of your time. That includes men who believe that they are something that they are not." Harry said calming down Ceidhli he had a feeling that it wasn't something that anyone wanted, while dealing with Ceidhli Harry had pissed off the cloaked man by saying that he wasn't worthy and a fake.

"Why you little. . ."the man quickly got up from his seat but before he could reach for his wand that was in his pocket Harry had some how got his own wand pointed at the man's throat without even remembering to grabbing it from his own pocket.

"Don't even think about it asshole. I don't mind hexing you if you lay one finger on your wand or think about pointing your wand at me or my aunt. Actually I wouldn't mind you giving me a reason at all." Harry said coldly his voice was like ice and it made the people in the pub except Ceidhli shivered at the sound of his voice it was like someone had walked over their graves.

Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron was watching from behind the bar pretending to clean the counter, he couldn't understand why such a cold hard voice seem to remind him of someone he knew but it did and he couldn't remember who it was. But the strange thing was even though the voice was cold and hard he really wasn't afraid of the man his heart knew who it was even if his mind didn't. He watched as the young man's beautiful aunt went to him switching their earlier placement of who was calm and who was going to fight, placed a hand on his arm and began pushing him gently towards the entranceway to Diagon Alley.

Tom did notice as they walked away from the cloaked man that neither of them relaxed and that the aunt seemed to be watching the cloaked man the rest of his customers, to watch for dangers from any one in the pub before she followed the young man outside she turned to Tom and smiled gently then mouthed 'I am sorry for the trouble' that didn't happen then left with her nephew out towards Diagon Alley leaving a silent and shocked room to try and grasp what happened.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter seven Gringotts

Hey everyone sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote but here is two new chapters. . . enjoy FIRE WICCAN

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Harry Potter but Ceidhli is mine yeah!

_Italic means speaking mind speach_

**bold equals just your own thoughts**

_Previously in the last chapter: _

"_Why you little. . ."the man quickly got up from his seat but before he could reach for his wand that was in his pocket Harry had some how got his own wand pointed at the man's throat without even remembering to grabbing it from his own pocket._

"_Don't even think about it asshole. I don't mind hexing you if you lay one finger on your wand or think about pointing your wand at me or my aunt. Actually I wouldn't mind you giving me a reason at all." Harry said coldly his voice was like ice and it made the people in the pub except Ceidhli shivered at the sound of his voice it was like someone had walked over their graves._

_Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron was watching from behind the bar pretending to clean the counter, he couldn't understand why such a cold hard voice seem to remind him of someone he knew but it did and he couldn't remember who it was. But the strange thing was even though the voice was cold and hard he really wasn't afraid of the man his heart knew who it was even if his mind didn't. He watched as the young man's beautiful aunt went to him switching their earlier placement of who was calm and who was going to fight, placed a hand on his arm and began pushing him gently towards the entranceway to Diagon Alley._

_Tom did notice as they walked away from the cloaked man that neither of them relaxed and that the aunt seemed to be watching the cloaked man the rest of his customers, to watch for dangers from any one in the pub before she followed the young man outside she turned to Tom and smiled gently then mouthed 'I am sorry for the trouble' that didn't happen then left with her nephew out towards Diagon Alley leaving a silent and shocked room to try and grasp what happened._

Chapter Seven Gringotts

Harry relaxed when they left the Leaky Cauldron and went into the entrance to Diagon Alley Harry tapped the bricks in the correct sequence and the wall opened for them and they walked into the Alley Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Ceidhli as he put his wand away.

"Merlin, I missed this place," Harry said watching witches and wizards go about their business with their children, not going to apologize for his behavior in the pub.

"Why?" asked Ceidhli looking around and seeing what she had seen centuries before, that is the one this that never changes with wand magic society it never changes, nothing new really, same shops and stuff selling away with vendors. Not even the faces were new only extensions of their ancestors.

"I don't know. I remember the first time I came here it was with Hagrid. This place made me feel so alive, my magic was happy for the first time, I guess. I could remember really and it told me I wasn't alone that I really wasn't a freak there were more people like me and I didn't have to hid who I was anymore. I was at the time a normal wizard, which was before I found out I was different even around other magic people being the boy-who-lived."

"Oh, I could really hurt those Dursleys for making you feel like a freak I mean have they looked in the mirror once in a while they wouldn't be casting any stones. Even though you are a lovable freaky teen." Ceidhli said mumbling the last part with a smile and stage whisper.

"OI!" Cried Harry making a bunch of people look up from their shopping to stare at the now blushing young man and the laughing lady Harry hated the attention but Ceidhli could care less and keep on laughing. Children around them began to giggle along side Ceidhli at the blushing and now scolding Harry, whom was trying to get Ceidhli to stop laughing and collect herself.

"Come on little one," Ceidhli said putting an arm around his should feeling a little sorry for the boy who was now beyond embarrassed. " We both are a little freaky, if you think about it Just look at our lives we define freakiness."

"I guess, but you are more of one." Harry said smiling forgetting that he was still the center of attention.

"Without any doubt." Ceidhli said looking serious until a smile came upon her face noticing he wasn't embarrassed anymore she motioned for them to start heading towards Gringotts, ignoring the stares that they were bring in by Ceidhli's bright alluring beautiful looks and Harry's dark mysterious handsome ones.

When they reached the Gringotts doors Ceidhli quickly began mind speaking to Harry. _"Don't look at the door, the goblins had the doors charmed so no one will try to steal from them."_

"_You mean the riddle I read about no one can steal from them is a spell that keeps people from stealing?"_ Harry asked confused being an understatement.

"_Pretty much, they are quite smart they added a notice-me- spell on top of the written spell so they know that people will read it without knowing it is an actual spell. Spells like that aren't used anymore in the wizarding world so they don't realize that they are being cursed."_

"_Wow they are ingenious."_

"_Yep too bad they always seem to get into trouble with wizards, if they didn't the world would be so different."_

"_The Goblin revolts? Are the troubles you are talking about them?"_

"_Yes." _Ceidhli and Harry settled in one of the lines, "_wizards forced their laws and rules on creatures they have no business doing too. It is wrong and very rude so Goblins tried fighting for their rights and freedoms like anyone else would."_

"_You sound like you agree with them on revolting against wizards."_

"_I did and still do, as did many Potters, we all helped the Goblins during the rebellions fighting for freedom is something we always did Harry."_

"_You fought with them?"_

"_Yep. And the Potter, your ancestors, would help when they could, they hid them would for right in the Ministry of Magic. Didn't you ever listen to the teacher in the History of Magic? He has taught about Potters helping. Never mind don't answer that stupid question. Why do you think everyone here, the goblins, that is, are so respectful to you when they never are to other wizards?"_

"_They are respectful to me?" _Harry asked shocked never noticing anything before.

"_When you ask questions they will answer you, when you come in they will make sure you are taken care of quickly with out causing a fuss. Trust me when I say that means really means respect for you and being a Potter, not many get anything close to that. Also they help manage and create the Potter vaults allowing our family to make a whole lot of money for today because of their investment advice."_

"What do you want?" asked one of the goblins when they reached the front windows, the goblin was ignoring them and was playing/counting his gold coins.

"_I see what you mean."_ Harry stated think about each time he had come in to Gringotts, they were a lot nicer to him than they were now, he heard a faint 'I told you so...'

"Yes I would like to get into my vault," Ceidhli said with a smile on her face playing with her blond hair. "It is vault two." Ceidhli said quietly and the goblin stilled his hand all the gold fell from his fingers as his head snapped up in shock he looked right at Ceidhli in disbelief.

"Do you have any identification?" he asked in a shaky voice hoping that this human wasn't the owner of vault two.

"Yes," Ceidhli said while sticking out her hand to the goblin who looked like he was about to cry, slowly the goblin drew blood from her palm with a jeweled knife that had a diamond on the top for a moment nothing happened and then the diamond glowed white.

"It is a pleasure to have you at Gringotts again Ms. Storm-knight. What can I do for you today?" Harry watched as the goblin went from crying fool to a smiling fool. Harry was very confused.

"_What's up? Why is he so happy now?"_ Harry asked.

"_I am known to want large costly things when I come in here which means large commissions for the goblins and whoever happens to help me get it. So every goblins wants some of it."_

"_I don't think he should get anything I mean he was kind a rude, and it is a great way to teach him a lesson."_ Harry stated looking at the goblin.

"_I know that silly. That's why I am getting the manager to help me, he is a great goblin who always help you'll love him Ragnok, Is there one that you want to get to help we will need another?" _Ceidhli asked not caring that she was making the goblin very nervous by not speaking to him.

Harry thought for a moment, _"Yes his name is Griphook, he was nice to me I would like to see him again."_

Ceidhli nodded and then went to tell the goblin that she wanted to talk with Ragnok now. Ceidhli and Harry were waiting for the Ragnok in silence which was a first since Harry had meet Ceidhli and Harry was getting restless something he rarely got do to the Dursleys treatment he had learnt patience very young. He began to look around the floor at the people checking out wizards and witches them through the crowds he saw Bill, Ron Fred, and George Weasley standing near the bank scrolls and pamphlets talking in hush voices. Harry looked to Ceidhli and motioned to the Weasleys Ceidhli nodded knowing what he wanted to do, he wanted to spy on them, to hear what they were saying.

He moved slowly towards them not wanting them to know that they had someone watching them he also wanted to know if anymore Order members were around. Looking around he didn't see any but Tonks was a difficult one to find, he at a leisurely speed not wanting them to realize that he was around them until it was to late for them to do anything he made it to them and felt their wards looking slowly at Ceidhli who nodded slightly he felt a tug a wind blowing and he settled next to the pamphlets and grabbed one to 'read' as his friends words blew past his ear with the help from the wind.

"Bill have you heard anything about Harry at any Order meetings? How is he being treated or feeling?" Ron Weasley asked his oldest brother, thinking about his best friend the boy who was more like a brother to him the rest of his family, the best friend that was giving him an ulcer and worry lines already and he was only 16 years old not something he wanted to continue.

"Nothing new, he has been in his room since his return and our only contact is his one letter every three days that says 'he is fine don't send any one' " Bill said sadly looking at his youngest brother.

"That git he has to know how worried we are about him? Why doesn't he send a letter to us that has more than three sentences?" Fred said sulking as bit, Harry thought for a moment and realized that he had never seen such a serious face on either twin before they do really care about him and they are worried about him, boy was he feeling guilty.

"I know Dumbledore is quite worried, I have never seen him this stressed and this old before," stated Bill, thinking about the meeting he has been to since he had gotten back from Egypt.

"When I saw him he looked liked he aged 20 years or so, his eyes were bleak and there wasn't any twinkle in them any more." George said softly shaking his head sadly aging twenty years for someone as old as Dumbledore wasn't a good thing.

"Look we might not be able to talk with Harry now because he is mourning and ignoring us like the biggest git that he is but when he gets to the headquarters I need to be able to tell him everything, even things we aren't suppose to tell him, so he won't feel left out like last year. I don't think I could handle another year like the last one." Ron said looking pensive and worried about his brother, completely ignoring the worry for the headmaster like the others were having, because in Ron's mind.

The headmaster was to blame for many things that happened last year to Harry . He deserved to feel guilty and worry. Ron letting his protectiveness of Harry shine through. The three older brothers shared a look. Both Ron and Hermione had a lot to say about Dumbledore and they couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the aging wizard Ron had a temper like their mother, it wasn't something that people should be letting off.

"Hey Bill, what's gong on over there?" Fred asked wanting Ron's focus some where else he pointed towards where Harry last saw Ceidhli. All four Weasleys turned along with Harry who smirked at the sight of Weasleys seeing Ceidhli for the first time, all four of them had their mouths opened and eyes wide opened.

"She must be really important if Ragnok in involved." Bill said watching the beautiful blonde woman who was wearing all muggle clothing looking scandalous undressed compared to the other women, talking with three goblins, she smiled when she saw the head manager walk up to them and did something Bill never seen before. A witch kissing both the cheeks of a goblin, especially the head manager and he allowing the kisses with a blush rising in his cheeks.

A loud deep laugh to their right made all four boys turn to face a tall young man who was also wearing muggle clothing like the woman the difference was his hair was covered by a strange hat, you could tell he was a wizard by the wand in his back pocket while the woman had her wand hidden some where. The woman looked up at the laugh and motioned to the young man, with a move of her head and hand to come to her.

The teen nodded put down the pamphlet he was reading and walked over to the woman and goblin who were waiting for him when he reached the small group he did another thing that was unexpected among wizards and goblins. The teen held out his hand to shake Ragnok's hand as they held each other hand in a strong grip the teen bent over to bow to Ragnok and said the goblin greeting that shocked every witch, wizard, and goblin who were spying on them because no one was to know that greeting and wizards never 'sunk' to the goblin level. Ragnok smiled a sharp tooth smile and motioned them both to follow him to his office where they could have some privacy.

_**Moments ago. . .**_

"Ragnok, let me introduce you to my blood and heir," Ceidhli said when Harry arrived over to the small group.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Harry said while holding out his hand to be shaken the only reaction Ragnok had was holding his own hand out, while they were shaking hands Ceidhli told him in his mind to bow and say, " May your day bring you much gold and fortune in the market of life," in which Harry did quickly and respectably. Ragnok' s and everyone else who was on the floor now were staring wide eye at Harry, Ragnok simple smiled and nodded at Harry's saying.

"Come Ms. Storm-Knight's heir lets go talk in my office" Ragnok said kindly and then lead them all to his office where he dismissed the goblins that were surrounding them all. "Would you like something to drink or to eat?"

"No thank you." Harry said

"Yeah, can I get cheese and crackers? Oh and some coffee." Ceidhli asked as she quickly sat down tossing her coat on the desk. Harry looked at his aunt shocked by behavior.

"Don't worry I have known her since I was a young goblin I know all about her moods and quirks that rules her life, I don't take offence easily when dealing with her." Ragnok said looking at Ceidhli who was looking around the room before snapping his fingers and a tray of cheese, crackers and coffee appeared on his desk.

"What can I do for you today ms. Storm- Knight?" It has been many years since she same to the wizarding world and it was shocking to see her here with an heir, she never proclaimed one before never since then bank was created.

"This is my heir." Ceidhli said nodding to Harry smiling.

"Yes you said that already." Ragnok said nodding helping himself to coffee before settling down next to both Ceidhli and Harry.

"I need to now is everything going to be kept confidential?" Ceidhli looking right in to Ragnok eye's.

Ragnok looked insulted and put out, "Yes it will be you know that every head manager has kept your secrets even from other goblins, you have always made sure we had something to back on during our rebellions we don't forget easily you know this."

"Yes I do, and I am sorry for saying this, but this isn't simple about grabbing a person off the streets Ragnok, " the goblin's eyes widen as he grasped at his understanding as he looked at the teen, " this is about my family' s life not my own Ragnok and I fear for their secrets not my own."

Ragnok nodded in understanding, Ms Storm-Knight held many secrets in her vault not just money secrets and weapons and artifacts that would make many historians weep, "I swear I will keep everything a secret as I have kept your others, only two will know myself and the other will be of your choosing since Mackrank has past on."

Ceidhli smiled as she knew he spoke the truth, and will help protect the new secrets she had gathered, " well then Ragnok meet my heir Harry Potter." Ceidhli stated.

Harry was very confused about what was going on between his aunt and Ragnok but he had to laugh at the head manager who was a very dignified goblin who upon hearing the news slide off his chair while slipping his coffee. His face was filled with shock and amazement as he laid on the ground.

"That. . .that. . . Is impossible." Ragnok stammered out looking from Ceidhli to Harry who took off his skull cap and sunglasses and put on his regular glasses and smiled at Ragnok who was staring at Harry's scar that was now visible through his bangs.

"Nothing is impossible Ragnok, my boy. Harry's ancestor was my brother so he and his great-grandfather are my heirs."

"_He doesn't know that Merlin is my brother Harry and he doesn't even know my name."_ Ceidhli told Harry silently, who nodded slightly in understanding

"Mr. Potter, do you know that being Ms. Storm- Knight heir you are know heir to all three lines. . ."

"Wait three?" Harry asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, Ms. Storm-Knights', the Potters, and the Blacks.

"Blacks?" Harry said quietly swallowing the lump in his throat he held a vision of Sirius falling through the veil before shaking himself out of it to listen to Ragnok explanation.

"Yes, even though the Ministry believed claimed Sirius Black a wanted man we still allowed him to make a will and stuff and he named you and a Remus Lupin as his heirs if any thing should happen to him. You are now richer than any wizard or muggle 50 times over." Ragnok said looking at the shocked boy and the amused looking angel.

"All this money can I use it whenever?" Harry asked, his mind numb he was richer than Malfoy.

"No, first to have the use of Ms. Storm-Knight's she must give you her permissions... "

"Which I do." Ceidhli said interrupting Ragnok, who ignored the statement and continued as if nothing happened.

"The Potter Vaults you share with your great grandparents and you can look at them and take valuables but you can't take any money out of them until you turn 17. The only vault you are allowed to is your trust one. The Black fortune which the majority was spilt between you and Mr. Lupin can be used now also, but it is the smallest.

Mr. Black had asked for some of the money to go to the Weasleys all of them have a trust a Ms. Hermione Granger also has one, his cousins Ms Tonks and Mrs. Tonks. There is a trust for Hogwarts to which he wrote for any damage he had done while in school and to Professor Dumbledore for helping him when he could."

"Wow why would he give me money?" Harry asked out loud looking at the wall as if it could give him an answer.

"Because he loved you and remember luv, if you don't take it, your proportion will go to the Malfoy's." Ceidhli said in answering his question quietly.

"What! No way in hell am I going to let those Death Eaters get Sirius's money. It's their fault he dead."

"Great, glad to know you are thinking so when Albus comes and tells you about the will and money you won't be shocked and give it all away by accident to a noble quest." Ceidhli said pleased by his vindictiveness.

"When is he going to tell me?" Harry asked looking to Ragnok who shrugged.

""Probably around your birthday." Ceidhli said thinking thoughtfully for a moment.

"Great something to look forward to - Yeah!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you boyo." Ceidhli said sweetly, Harry stuck out his tongue at her, "real mature. " she mumbled before turning to Ragnok.

"Ragnok, I need you to open up vault 101 for me and allow three other people access to it. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, also hook them up with credit cards for the mortal London and pouches for each of them for the wizarding world. . .  
"Ron and Hermione will never go for you buying their stuff, Ron is way too prideful . . . And doesn't like charity."

"Harry love don't worry I am going to hire them both actually all three of you so it won't be charity."

"Huh?"

"You, Ron, and Hermione, are going to be trained to be warriors in war and every warrior has to get paid for the training and participation, and I will pay you for your time." Ceidhli said simply looking at Ragnok who was writing down everything he needed to get done.

"Make sure they all have my id's to go with the cards, the ones that I created." Ceidhli told Ragnok who nodded and asked.

"Who will be getting the commission and working for you now?"

"Griphook." Harry stated, " he was always nice and I think he deserves it."

"Alright would you like to wait outside or in the office as this is getting done?"

"Outside." Harry said thinking of Ron, Ceidhli only nodded in agreement knowing he wanted to see Ron again.

"Alright it should be about twenty or so minutes for everything to be done." Ragnok said as he stood, Ceidhli and Harry followed and all three shook hands, " It has been a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter and I hope we will be seeing more of you."

"The pleasure was all mine and yes you should." Harry said as he placed his sunglasses back on along with his skull cap and he changed from the boy-who-lived to a man of mystery again and he liked it. Together Ceidhli and Harry walked out back into the lobby where Harry saw that Ron and the other Weasleys were still there waiting for something, **probably trying to figure out who Ceidhli is**.

"_Ceidhli is there any way for me to talk with Ron in his head like we are now? I really want to talk with him."_

"_Yep, all you do is think of Ron and being to talk like you are now. I will help you make the connection that you need for it."_

Harry looked right at Ron who was standing a little a ways from his brother, Harry began to think about Ron whispering his name he didn't know if it was working until Ron began to look around for the source of his name being called.

"_Ron, mate, don't freak out and don't say anything out loud." _Harry said, _"Or everyone will think you are nuts."_

Ron looked around and began to freak out ignoring the voice when he didn't see anyone standing near him talking to or around him.

"_Ron, it's me Harry believe me. All right remember at the end of the year we decided to have a catch phrase to know we are who we say we are so we wouldn't have to worry about Polyjuice potion remember . . . You need chaos in your soul . . ." _Ron opened his mouth.

"_Don't speak out loud Ron, speak through your mind. Think and it will come to me, I mean if you just start talking out loud everyone will think you are more nuts than you already are. . ."_

"Okay I hope this work or it is going to waste a perfectly good rant." said Ron and then he took a deep breath and then . . . " _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!! HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO SPEAK IN MY MIND? WHY AREN'T YOU ON PRIVET DRIVE?! WHERE ARE YOU ?! AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ME OR HERMIONE ONCE THIS SUMMER.!!!"_ Ron screamed through the connection in to Harry's mind who flinched at Ron's yelling.

"_Bloody hell Ron, I will tell you everything, if you can get away for a moment so we can talk face to face cause there is a lot I need to tell and talking mind talk is difficult enough. Plus I really need my best friend who won't freak out on me" _Harry stated quickly trying to calm the red head down.

"_I will tell tem I am going to the bathroom so I can leave for a minute or two as for not freaking, you should have gone to Hermione for that aspect of the trio."_ Ron stated turning towards his brother.

"_Okay I will meet you next to the bathrooms."_ Harry said and whatever was connecting them was cut off so Ron was left with his own thoughts.

**I am going to kill him for leaving the safety of Privet Drive then I am going to same how resurrect his ass and let Hermione and mum have ago at him.** Ron thought of the things Hermione would do to Harry for getting himself into trouble and he smirked **It was going to be fun to watch**.

"Bill," Ron came right to his older brother's side, " I am going to the bathroom, I will right back okay?" Bill nodded and Ron walked across the lobby and turned the corner to head towards the bathrooms.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter eight meeting ron

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters only Ceidhli... enjoy

_Previously on the last chapter:_

_"Okay I will meet you next to the bathrooms." Harry said and whatever was connecting them was cut off so Ron was left with his own thoughts._

_**I am going to kill him for leaving the safety of Privet Drive then I am going to same how resurrect his ass and let Hermione and mum have ago at him.** Ron thought of the things Hermione would do to Harry for getting himself into trouble and he smirked **It was going to be fun to watch**._

_"Bill," Ron came right to his older brother's side, " I am going to the bathroom, I will right back okay?" Bill nodded and Ron walked across the lobby and turned the corner to head towards the bathrooms._

New chapter

Meeting with Harry, Ron and Ceidhli

When he reached the bathrooms the only one around was the teen who was looking at the pamphlets and he really didn't look like Harry the teen turned towards Ron who tensed and grabbed his wand which was in his pocket and pointed it at the teen.

"You need chaos in your soul. . . " the young teen said smiling his hand up in a no defensive motion Ron looked shocked but quickly said the next part.

". . . to give birth to a dancing star."

"Chao and order are not enemies, only opposites." Harry finished the statement that they had put together along with a few other catch phrases.

"Harry mate what happened to you?" Ron asked looking at Harry's taller frame and nice clean clothes.

Harry smiled "Finally had a growth spurt that came around the last month and the clothes well that's part of the reason why I need to talk to you in private." Harry looked behind Ron and he quickly nodded to someone. Ron turned to see the blonde beauty whom everyone was wondering who she was. She smile brightly at Ron who which he turned bright red she quietly said.

"Two by two multiple this one by one so a second can do things twice as fast." Ron braced himself for something terrible to happen, he closed his eyes but there was only a hint of a tug and then nothing. Ron opened his eyes to look at the woman's smile, it was gentle he didn't feel anything cruel about her. She motioned for Ron to look to his left and when he did he came face to face with another him.

"What the Bloody HELL is this?!" cried Ron looking from the other him, to Harry who was laughing at him to the blonde woman who just kept on smiling, her eyes were bright with laughter and mischievous a lot like Harry's were back in the days before fifth year.

"This is a copy of you, it can do magic and knows everything about you, it can be stabilized for as long as I want it to be and when it merges back into you, you will gain the knowledge the copy has collected for you within the time you have been separated. This way you and Harry can have a long chat without the whole Order of the Phoenix looking for you. Plus its great for crunch time during exams times and homework nights. Is that alright?" Ceidhli explained gently knowing any sudden moves and she would be hexed, well tempted to be hexed she wasn't about to get actually hit.

"I guess it's cool will it do my homework? Oh Harry I want a large explanation for all of this." Ron said looking warily at the copy who seemed to simply walk away as Ron agreed to talk with Harry, " hey where is he going?"

"Back to you brothers so they won't worry." Ceidhli said looking at both Ron and Harry. "Let's go into Ragnok's office and chat shall we it will be easier to relax." Harry and Ron both nodded and Ceidhli snapped her fingers and they all went up into flames and landed in the office where Harry and Ceidhli were before.

"That was cool," Ron stated after they finished transporting looking around the room.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, Ceidhli said that she would help me work on it so that I will be able to do it also." Harry said as he sat down next to Ron. " It is going to be better than apparating."

Ron took a deep breath. "Alright Harry it is time for you to tell me everything that is going on." Ron said looking from Harry to the woman who he expected was Ceidhli.

Harry sighed and quietly said, "Ron I would like you to meet, Ceidhli Merlin's baby sister and my ancestor, a bunch of great- aunt."

Ron stared at him like an idiot.

"I am not joking. . ." Harry said slowly and then slowly over a half hour or so explained everything that happened to him last night. The ghosts of his family, explanations, the truths about Dumbledore and McGonagall which got an 'eww that image is so wrong' from Ron, the dog Asia, simply everything including the prophecy that Dumbledore told him the night Sirius died, Ceidhli's shopping exclusives.

"And then I saw you again and talked to you through a connection that Ceidhli created for me, so now you know the rest."

Ron simply blinked twice looked at Harry and then Ceidhli who smiled softly at him, "Harry mate if I say I want to be you again or get jealous again remind me of this day, and hex me." Ron said completely serious.

"Can I have that in writing?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"So you are like a thousand years old," Ron said to Ceidhli completely ignoring Harry's comment, who pouted slightly.

"Add a few centuries on and you get closer to my mark yes." Ceidhli said quickly not really wanting to talk about her age, she may be ageless but she was still a woman who didn't really talk about her age - ever.

"I always thought Guardians of Magic were myths, fairytales." Ron said to himself but Ceidhli and Harry heard him and Ceidhli heard him.

"Nope simply kept quiet about ourselves so it wasn't in any real history books so there wouldn't be any real evidences of us, and if there was we would make it disappear, only word of mouth survive and that always turns to myth. Plus anything that had evidences that was to difficult to hide is in our libraries."

Ron nodded and looked to Harry, "well mate you seem to have a shit load of problems." Ron said thinking about the prophecy, Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I know and I understand if you don't want to be my friend any longer, I mean. . . to protect your family and yourself. . . You shouldn't be associated with me."

"Don't even think about it Harry Potter. I know I can be a prat and insensitive most of the time, but Harry you are my best friend. You are more of a brother to me than my other brothers are. You're my twin I stood by you in every year of school, except for that time in fourth year but I think of that as my stupid prat stage of life everyone goes through it in life." Ron said.

"I will stand with you when you go against . . . Vol . . .Vol . . .Voldemort." Ron stuttered out when he said the forbidden name, " and I will be standing next to you throughout everything, girlfriends, the war, wives, and even psychos with credit cards. Got it!" Harry nodded slightly not knowing what to say after that kind of speech, but he did laugh at the description of Ceidhli.

"Thanks mate, I think of you as my brother also," they each stood up and gave each other on one arm hug.

"That was beautiful you guys, but I object to being called a psycho with credit cards," Ceidhli said looking at them from her seat her arms folded in front of her smiling brightly at the scene.

"Does she ever stop smiling?" Ron asked Harry, Harry looked to Ceidhli.

"Not that I can think of, but I have only known her less than 12 hours." Harry commented thinking for a moment.

"And yet from everything you have told me she attracts trouble just like you- she has to be family," Ron joked as Ceidhli made a face at them before getting out of her chair and began to stalk towards her prey, both Harry and Ron looked at each other and began to move away from her in a quick run they separated and one on each side of the table so Ceidhli couldn't reach both of them.

"Now, now Ceidhli you really don't want to hurt us, it would be very bad for you." Harry commented shaking a finger at her.

"For me? I don't think so." Ceidhli said thinking for a moment, " why would you say that?"

"You hurt us, we will tell Hermione on you." Harry said and both Ron and Harry began to laugh at the thought of Hermione going after Ceidhli.

"I don't think she would hurt me, boyo, think about it. I will be another girlfriend. She will have someone new to talk to someone who can understand her thinking, we could start out voting you two when it comes to a lot of different things." Ceidhli said smuggle. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror, they hadn't thought of that.

"Do you think that we would have to do more homework and things, less adventures?" Ron asked Harry thinking about Ceidhli and Hermione coming together. If Ceidhli was anything like Hermione. . . The thought was scary.

"No, Ceidhli doesn't do the homework thing, she isn't the scholar of the group thank Merlin." Harry said to Ron trying to ease the idea of more homework out of their minds. "She is the one who talked me into doing a bunch of different stuff today she is born to cause trouble, so we don't have to worry."

"Thank Merlin."

"Hey you guys I am still right here." Ceidhli said with her hands on black jeans, her tang top was riding high on her stomach. " But that was very nice of you to say Harry."

"Thanks we know." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Ceidhli simple rolled her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Give us ten minutes and then we will leave, Ragnok," Ceidhli said towards the door. " Come Ron Harry, sit down for a moment, there is still some stuff to discuss about what is going to be happening."

Both Ron and Harry at down on either side of Ceidhli, "Alright because you two and Hermione will be more than likely be on the front lines during this war I have decided to hire you three as warriors. . ."

"Don't you mean soldiers?"

"No, Ron soldiers are trained to follow orders and the rules to the 'T' and they are the ones who get killed first, I want you three to be warriors. You see warriors fight harder than most soldiers but they don't follow the rules. They bend them and break them in order to make sure they are safe and the innocence's are also safe. Soldiers only care about their orders, either to win the battle or save the innocent normally they don't care if others around them are dieing- collateral damage. You three are already on your way to being some excellent warriors look at you adventures."

"Cool an excuse on rule breaking," Harry said to Ron.

"Do we really need an excuse to break rules?" Ron said to Harry smirking, " plus do you really think that we could get away with breaking the rules with that excuse with Snape as the con?" Harry laughed nodding in agreement the trio rarely needed an excuse to break the rules and with Snape, no matter the excuse he wouldn't believe them.

"Well we will just see what that man does because I am here now and I promise you that I do enjoy torture of all kinds. . ." Ceidhli said while smiling evilly. " Anyway back to the point on hand since I am hiring you three. You will get paid, very well I might add, you will also get am expense account for the things that you will need and I should be getting for you. So anything you can think of that isn't really frivolous, you will work for it by training or other things that I can think of to pay me back."

"I could handle that, I mean it has to be better than working for Fred and George for the summer, I think that they were going to test their products on me."

"I don't know if we should try it. I mean I have seen her shopping, I have a feeling that training and working for her will be just as difficult." Harry whispered loudly to Ron, thinking back to their trip to Japan and shuddered in mock horror.

"I repeat, I was not that bad." Ceidhli said pouting with her arms across her chest.

"Yes you were," Harry stated and than sat up, "lets go do stuff, I mean we have plenty of time until Ron needs to heads back to the shop and we need some guy time. Ron and I haven't spent time together for awhile." Harry said looking at Ceidhli with his puppy dog eyes hoping that they could hang out for awhile.

"Fine go play hang out. The copy can be him for as long as I want it to be." Ceidhli said waving her hand at the boys. "Remember those Ron looks to much looks to much like a Weasley to go out how about tan skin and a skull cap with sunglasses like what Harry has?" Ceidhli asked the boys, Ron nodded looking at Harry's image knowing that his brothers wouldn't recognize him.

"Create" Ceidhli waved her hand and instantly a pair of sunglasses and a skullcap that looked like Harry's but was brown instead of black was floating in front of Ron.

"Now, I really can't be seen in public with those clothes sweetie, and we don't have time to shop so, " another wave of her hand and Ron's old tee-shirt and jeans changed before their eyes into a pair of baggy black jeans and a deep brown tee-shirt. Next to him was a brown leather jacket that was similar to what Harry was wearing, to top off the look she darkened his skin slightly to give it a more tan look. "Now you wear that stuff and no one will recognize you two. Don't worry I will even let you two go play by yourselves if you are really bad."

"Don't you mean good?" Ron asked looking at Harry's aunt.

"Nope bad will get you good." Ceidhli said seriously confusing both Ron and Harry.

They were about to leave the office when Ceidhli stopped them by grabbing their arms. "I almost forgot, 'with tracers of primitive magic that holds them to follow rules that were not made for them I erase them from all, so that the rules can be bent and broken for the time. Erase it all.'" Ceidhli said in a calm strong voice and a bright blue light flashed around Ron and Harry who looked at each other in amazement.

"What was that?" Harry asked, she never did that before, and judging by the spell it was getting rid of something.

"Oh I just made it possible for you two to do magic without the ministry knowing about it." Ceidhli said, " you see before I was simply blocking the signal with my powers and now you can do whatever away from me."

"Really." Ron cried very excited at the thought, Ceidhli nodded and took out his wand to try something. "Wingardium Leviosa" Ron pointed his wand at a chair and it began to float up in the air he placed it back on the floor and waited for an owl from the ministry but nothing came.

"This is going to be so cool." Ron commented thinking of what he was going to do to his brothers the next the he saw them. "I mean think about it, I can do so many different things to, Fred and George. To get back at them for everything they did to me over the years, and they won't be able to say that I did it because it will be with magic and everyone believes that I can't do anything do to the ministry. Brilliant." Ron explained to Ceidhli and Harry as they slowly left the office.

"I give him the ability to do magic over the summer without any interference and instead of working for the greater good. He chooses to do pranks." Ceidhli said to anyone who was listening to her as she shook her head in supposed disbelief, then she wrapped her right arm around Ron's neck, " I think I love you kid." She said in a loud serious tone but the effect was ruined by her lips curling upwards.

Ron smirked at her sticking his nose up in the air, looking a lot like Malfoy and in a shrilling loud voice sounding remarkably like Malfoy.

"Thanks doll, but you aren't my type."

"Yeah, Ceidhli Ron is more into bookworm best friends with bushy hair and a know-it-all personality." Harry explained to the pouting older woman, Ron looked shocked that Harry would even suggest that.

"How did. . . I mean. . . why would. . . I don't like her!" stammered out Ron with the Weasley blush coming in full force.

"Sure Ron, you keep telling yourself that and maybe you will get everyone else to start believing it." Harry said simply shaking his head at his slow but loyal friend. Ron stuck out his tongue at his best friend in retaliation, Ceidhli laughed at their antics.

"Don't worry I have been watching you three for a very long time and I know everything about anything. Plus I took detail notes when Harry was talking about your history earlier."

"Everything?" Ron at the moment looked nervous as did Harry, they did something's that not even family code would break.

"All the important things, I was there when you, Harry faced each challenge you were given in the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year. I also know that what you dealt with 4th and 5th years with the three tasks and then Voldemort in the graveyard. 5th year you had to deal with the Umbitch and all the lies that floating around you. Unfortunately I was busy dealing with missions so I really wasn't watching like I had done before. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you and your friends." Ceidhli said sadly. "That's why I wanted you too tell me what happen to you all, I didn't want you to go through that again but I was needs. Sorry to disappoint you love."

"Don't worry, I'll survive, I always do." Harry said in a matter of fact voice. "Ceidhli was startled by what Harry said, and Ron well he looked upset and nervous he never liked it when Harry talked like that.

Ceidhli thought for and moment and understood, what Harry was trying to say.

"Yes survival is important, and Harry trust me when I say survival is not the most important thing in this world." Ceidhli would have continue to say more but Griphook and Rognok came up to them and Ceidhli had stopped talking not wanting anyone to know what they had been talking about.

"Ah, Ms. Storm-Knight everything has been dealt with according to your earlier idea's. Also remember the identification cards will change as the three charges with each disguise, simply state to the id cards, 'charge face' and a picture that it has of them will change to what they are wearing. After say ' change name' and state the name that you are going to use and the name will change afterward." Rognok explained to Ron and Harry while passing out a ton of information and their new credit cards.

"If you have any problems come to see me or send an owl. I will help you with anything I can." Griphook said in a proud voice, "and thank you for considering me to be the goblin to your family and business vaults." Griphook stated.

"Not a problem," Harry said smiling at Griphook. "You were always nice to me so I am glad to help out even though they have been done."

"Thanks from me too, these cards are kinda cool." Ron stated as he kept looking at the id cards that read Ron Weasley age 16 years. "Is there anyway to change the age?"

"Yes the same way you change your name." Rognok said who smiled knowing the things these boys could do his all the stuff they never finished.

"This is a land of dangerous, can anyone else use them?" Harry asked thinking of all the Death Eaters that could hide in the world with these cards.

"No this is a Storm-Knight idea, her prototype and no one else can access this equipment, not that anyone else has thought about it. " I placed the power of the goblin fist" Rognok said strongly. " Harry Powers said and shook his head in question.

They reached the main lobby Ceidhia, stayed slightly behind the to talk with the goblins some more while Ron and Harry were looking around , most of the time they joke and joke about different things but Ron quickly stopped laughing things they were joking about when Ron saw his brother Bill walking closer as if he was going to try and eavesdrop on them all. Ron really couldn't blame his brother for trying unfortunately he really didn't want anyone to know yet but couldn't say anything out loud to Ceidhli, in case Bill has already got into a place where he could hear things. Ron quickly remember what Harry done with him - talking inside his mind and how Harry went into how to do it. Ron took a deep breath and he started to think really hard at both Harry and Ceidhli.

"_Hey can anyone hear me? Ceidhli? Harry?"_

"_Yes Ron, what is it?" _Ceidhli asked patiently as Ron yelled inside her head, he couldn't reach Harry without help.

"_Hey it works!"_ Ron exclaimed happily.

"_Why do you both say that? Of course it works, I am a telepath. I hear thoughts all the time. So when you said my name I can start a conversation with you, without a problem I just push your thoughts ahead of everyone else's."_

"_Well, I didn't know that you were a telepath."_

"_Oh sorry I thought I told you both."_ Ceidhli said blushing slightly.

"_Nope, not a word to me. Anyway the reason why I was trying to contact you was that my brother Bill, you know him?"_

"_Yes I do I know all your family members."_

"_Cool, well he is trying to listen in. From what I know from the twins, is that the Order is worried that the Goblins will side with You-Know-Who, during the war. So Bill is looking for anything strange happenings around the bank. With you talking to the Head Goblin dude is a huge warning sign for him." _Ron stated, and he could actually feel Ceidhli nodding even though she made no movement simply watched Harry talking with Rognok and Griphook, it was really cool but felt weird.

"_Don't worry Ron, he can't hear anything, I made sure to cast a spell around all three of us when we left the office so that anyone trying to listen in, will hear some boring facts and conversations that would make anyone fall asleep." _Ceidhli explained as she reassured Ron that they were not in any danger of being found out be Dumbledore, the Order, or the Death Eaters.

"_Cool you have got to teach us that spell, it will be great against Snape."_

"_Don't worry Ron, I will."_

"_Can I talk with Harry also?"_ Ron said knowing Harry couldn't hear anything or he would have been speaking by now.

"_Yes, I will connect you both so you can talk with each other without me hearing you. So you can have some privacy. Hermione when she is told will be given the same ability so you all can talk where ever you are in the world, nothing will be able to break the bond."_

"_Cool , hey Harry can you hear me now?"_

"_Yep, I was listening to the last part of what Ceidhli said to you. Think of everything we can do, at school. . . Or when we are at different houses."_

"_Yeah,, tests and homework questions, simply ask Hermione. . ."_

"_Who will never help us cheat on anything you know that as well as I do. So don't even think of asking her to."_

"_Yeah I know that, but a guy can dream can't he."_ Ron said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Well gentlemen I believe it is time for us to go shopping for awhile, for our time is slowly cutting away." Ceidhli said, Harry and Ron both nodded to Rognok and Griphook then Ceidhli motioned the teens towards the door and Bill.

"_Ah, Ceidhli Bill is there." _Harry said looking at Bill who looked like he was getting ready to walk over and to talk with them.

"_I know love, Ron already told me but we can't do anything that draws anymore attention to us. So going the back door is a bad idea, it makes us look like we are hiding something."_

"_Alright, but if he talks with us, he will be able to recognize our voices." _Ron stated.

"_You two worry way too much. Its already covered." _Ceidhli said then began walking towards the door.

"_I think that we are going to be worried a lot more than we use to with her guiding us into battle."_ Harry commented to Ron.

"_You thing so too, good I thought I was being a wuss." _Ron said back to Harry who was watching Ceidhli reach Bill a second before they reached him also.

"The names Bill Weasley, how do you do?" Bill said to Ceidhli and held out his hand for Ceidhli to take.

"I am doing fine thank you but we are late, for shopping now. So if you can excuse me." Ceidhli took away her hand and began to circle him to leave. Not saying her name, Bill did notice but couldn't do anything to stop her really.

"I am sorry but I noticed that you were talking to Rognok the Head manager. Which is very shocking, I mean he is rarely seen outside of his office. Do you know him?"

"I know him very well actually. He is a great friend of my family and he called me to London to deal with some family issues." Ceidhli said looking Bill in the eyes, the best she could anyway because of the fact that she was wearing sunglasses, and Bill couldn't see her eyes.

"So excuse Mr. Weasley once again, but my nephews and I would like to leave." Ceidhli quickly left Bill's side and walked out the doors of Gringotts followed closely by Harry and Ron.

"Well boys lets go shopping." Ceidhli said looking out into Diagon Alley.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter nine Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer- first chapter**

_*mindspeech*_

_Previously in the last chapter_

"_I am doing fine thank you but we are late, for shopping now. So if you can excuse me." Ceidhli took away her hand and began to circle him to leave. Not saying her name, Bill did notice but couldn't do anything to stop her really._

"_I am sorry but I noticed that you were talking to Rognok the Head manager. Which is very shocking, I mean he is rarely seen outside of his office. Do you know him?"_

"_I know him very well actually. He is a great friend of my family and he called me to London to deal with some family issues." Ceidhli said looking Bill in the eyes, the best she could anyway because of the fact that she was wearing sunglasses, and Bill couldn't see her eyes._

"_So excuse Mr. Weasley once again, but my nephews and I would like to leave." Ceidhli quickly left Bill's side and walked out the doors of Gringotts followed closely by Harry and Ron._

"_Well boys lets go shopping." Ceidhli said looking out into Diagon Alley._

_Chapter nine_

Shopping in Diagon Alley

"Where to first?" Ceidhli asked looking at Harry and Ron, who in turned looked at each other and said in one voice.

"Quidditch shop."

"Oh joy," Ceidhli said sarcastically, together the three walked towards the Quidditch shop, Ceidhli little slower than the boys.

"Come one Ceidhli I want to check out the brooms." Ron said as he grabbed one of her arms and began to drag her along like a child would do with his or her mother, when he or she sees something he or she wants. Harry quickly took her other hand and they rushed to reach the shop, pulling Ceidhli between the two of them.

When they entered the shop, both Harry and Ron took a deep breath and smiled joyfully at the sight of the brooms and Quidditch merchandise that was in front of them. They didn't realize that they had let go of Ceidhli's hand and she had stopped.

"Okay boys this is as far as I go." Ceidhli said at the doorway. Harry and Ron turned and were about to open their mouths to argue when Ceidhli held out her hands to stop them she didn't want to hear their arguments.

"You guys are to get custom made brooms for yourselves. Please make sure they are fast durable and other good junk that you can think of. Give them some safety features, for the sake of argument when you talk with Minerva and Hermione. I want them made so you can have an advantage of the death Munchers if we are ever to go into a full head battle.

"Why?" Ron asked, excited about a custom broom but the need to know why they had to be custom, when Fire Bolts were still the best.

"The Death Munchers got Fire Bolts, I want you on something better so you will be able to fly better, then they can. Aerial attacks are the most efficient way to battle when there is a full steam battle ahead of us. Also you will be able to use them for you team, which you will be able to rub it in Malfoy's face.

"If I am still on the team, remember Umbridge gave me a life long ban last year."

"Don't worry Harry if that Umbitch's rules are still in place I' ll eat my hat. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will totally let you back on the team." Ron said.

"Ron, mate you would eat your hat anyway." Harry said thinking about Ron's ever growing hunger for anything eatable. Ron looked insulted and made a face at Harry.

"Are you saying that I eat a lot?"

"Yep!" Harry said smiling innocently.

"Okay boys, I am going to Flourish and Blotts and buy you two some books." Ceidhli said moving away from the door slowly.

"Wait we are going to get homework from you." Ron cried not really wanting to do more work during their summer vacation.

"I don't do homework, its just reading, don't worry about it thought they will be good reading material. You will be reading them or else no real fun, you know curses hexes and sword play." Ceidhli said then she to leave and head towards Flourish and Blotts before turning around and stated.

"After you guys are finished come get me alright we have other stuff to do today. Use the pouches for each of your own brooms that's what they are there for, and get some other things that you think are important to protect yourselves with during a game or battle don't worry about the cost. Love you both." Then she was gone. Leaving two teenagers, two Quidditch loving boys in a Quidditch sop with unlimited spending money. They both grinned at each other and then ran to check out the equipment. Harry went right to the stuff for seekers and Ron went to the Keeper's section.

"_Hey Harry can you hear me?"_

"_Yep what's up?"_

"_Do you thing I could get some pads?"_

"_She told us that she wants you to get anything to keep us safe, That does include pads. So yes, don't worry Ron. I think that she likes spending money on other people, its her way." _Harry said thinking about last night shopping in Japan.

"_Freaky, after getting the pads do you want to talk to the owner?"_ Ron asked and Harry nodded in yes and asked the question that was bugging him for awhile.

"_Hey Ron, why aren't you more pissed about spending Ceidhli's money? Or just angry that she has money to burn."_

Ron didn't say anything for a minute just though about the question, while looking at an arm pad for keeper's _"I realize that she had to do stuff for her money. Think about what she is to the world Harry, Stuff that I might not be able to do no matter what age I am at I want to respect what she went through. Also she hired me to do some thing that I would do for free, respecting that I really need to work."_

"_What would you do for free?"_

"_Fighting with you. Fighting against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, to help protect you."_

"_You don't have to protect me I can take care of myself." _

"_Yes I know you can but I do need to try, you are my brother, my twin for all points and purpose. So you are stuck with me watching your back in battle. No matter how much we annoy each other or how rich you are I am going to deal with it all. Besides we lost a lot of time when I was fighting with you in fourth year and even fifth year was difficult. I am not letting anything come between us if I can help it again."_

Harry blushed thinking about what Ron said, saying that they were brothers. _"Ron?"_

"_Yeah Harry?"_

"_I think of you as my brother also."_ Ron smiled at that and they began searching for the stuff they wanted from each sections. All they while thinking up a story to tell the owner why they were getting custom made brooms.

After grabbing everything they needed and wanted off the shelves Harry and Ron went over to the checkout.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you, but we would like to be able to talk to the shop owner for a moment about a purchase." Harry asked the teenage girl at the register who was blushing as Harry talked to her and then giggled quietly while nodding.

"Yes, if you want to wait a moment, I will go get him." She looked at both Harry and Ron checking them out twice while blushing a bright red and then quickly walked away towards the back of the shop, where the sign said 'employee only'.

"_That usually doesn't happen to us._" Ron stated watching the girl leave confused about her giggling and blushing.

"_Ceidhli said it's because of the clothes that we wear, and something about the mystery that the sunglasses gives off to women and girls. I really wasn't paying that much attention to her explanation." _Harry said. _"Hey the owner is coming around." _

An older man about fifty years old came up to them and held out his hand. " Hello I am the manager and owner, Mr. Sweep. May I help you gentlemen with something? Was there a problem with your experience here?"

"No sir, nothing like that, you see our aunt has decided that because of our OWLS results were very good. . ."

"We didn't fail any subjects." Ron said proudly interrupting Harry's explanation that they thought of while shopping for pads earlier.

"she is letting us get a custom made broom each." Harry said finishing up, "and we were hoping that you could help us out. We don't know what to do to go about getting one."

The man looked shocked for a moment and said, "custom made brooms are very expensive more so than even the Fire Bolt. Are you sure that this is what she wanted." Rarely does he have such an account it would make hi monthly projections in an hour.

"She really thought that we were going to fail a couple of the major subjects." Ron said with a smile, that the girl giggled at. "She feels really guilty about hat so we are milking it for everything that its worth." Harry nodded in agreement and added an impish smile to it, the register girl ate it up.

"I thought the OWL results came later in the summer, mid July at the earliest?" the man commented looking at them both strangely and not very trust worthy. The threat of Death Eaters made him suspicious of any strangers.

"We moved here from South Africa, and they had to give them to us and our sister as a favor to our aunt," Ron said nonchalantly, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Where's your sister?" Mr. Sweep asked looking around the store for someone else.

"Not here, she doesn't do Quidditch like we do." Harry said thinking of Hermione and her ever continuing lectures on the 'evils' of Quidditch.

"Quite a shame," Ron said sadly. "She has an arm of a beater," thinking of third year when she slugged Malfoy in the face. Harry laughed thinking of the same moment, Hermione would be a great beater if not for her fear of flying.

"Alright if you two want to step into the back, we will get started." He motioned for them to follow him into the back where he came from, knowing that no death Eater would do into such detail and he could tell that they loved their sister.

"I don't make the brooms myself, you see I will send the form that you both will fill out, to the broom maker up north and he will make them for you. It will take at least two weeks or more, depending on what you want done. But by the end of the summer for sure."

They closed the door in the back and for the next thirty five minutes the three of them worked out some very cool brooms for Harry and Ron.

**Gringotts Bank after Ceidhli, Harry and Ron left. . .**

Bill quickly ran over to Griphook, the young goblin that was with the mysterious guests. Griphook liked the humans, including Bill a lot more than most of the other goblins did. He also seemed to tolerate the questions that Bill was always asking which was surprising.

"Hey Griphook how are you?" Bill asked looking at the smiling Goblin which was a completely surprise in itself.

"I am fine, great even Mr. Weasley. I am now the head of a new account, that is going to be very profitable for me and Gringotts."

"What or who is the new account for?" Bill asked knowing full well it was that woman's account it had to be.

"I am sorry Mr. Weasley but it is a high security account, no unauthorized personnel can deal with it. Which means only myself and Rognok can deal with the problems." Griphook said proud of the fact it was going to be a good move for the young goblin.

"Wow that is pretty amazing, I didn't know a human can have that options, when dealing with an account."

"It is something we normally don't give out to wizards, only a few special cases every couple of centuries have gotten it If I think about it now." Griphook said, "but I need to go now, have much to do for her there is a list that needs to get done. Thank you and goodbye." Griphook turned and walked away not realizing that he gave away the clue that Bill needed- that the holder of the account was a woman.

Bill walked quickly over towards his supervisor's office, Richards Henderson, knocking loudly and then going right in not waiting for a greeting Bill began talking. "Sir, do you mind if I leave for a while I will stay late if you need me to, to you know catch up. There is something I need to deal with."

Richard Henderson was about fifteen years Bill's senior but was blonde blue eyed man. "Sure Weasley we are caught up actually so I might not need you for an hour or so. But no longer than two hours you got me?" Richard said looking sternly but the look was lost when he winked and smirked at Bill. "Go have fun with your girl mate."

Bill hesitated for a moment wanting to say that Fleur was in Paris dealing with her mother but skipped it wanting to make sure he was actually able to still go. Bill said a quick tanks and left. He ran outside to see his quarry entering the Quidditch shop doorway, he ran over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or to many - WWW , the twin's new shop.

"FRED!" Bill cried out at one of the red headed twins, who was dealing with an unopened box. Ron was behind the counter, dealing with a customer. Both boys looked up concerned at what was the big problem now.

"Yes big brother? What can I do for you?" Fred asked calmly standing up seeing that Bill's wand not in his hand.

"Fire call Professor Dumbledore and tell him to get here now and to bring others. We might have a problem." Fred nodded and ran into the back room where the private fireplace was. Ron finished with the customer and quickly left the register to see what Bill was worried about. Ron saw the woman that created him along with Harry and the original Ron. He knew that he would find out what was happening later.

Bill stood at the doorway motioning for Ron to go back to work while he watch the woman stand in the doorway of the Quidditch shop speaking to someone inside, probably the two boys. He watched as she turned to the right taking two steps and turned back towards the boys who were now standing in the doorway said something else with a bright smile. Then she walked towards Flourish and Blotts. Bill watched both doors for about three minutes the Albus Dumbledore walked in from the backroom in bright purple robes. His eyes were twinkling yet they were filled with an unspoken tension and sadness, that was there since the end of the school year. Bill knew it was something to do with Harry. Next to him was Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello William, how are you today?" Albus asked looking at Bill who was about to answer when Snape opened his mouth.

"Lets cut this insane blabbing to later when I am gone. Why the bloody hell did you call us here Weasley to this. . ." Snape looked around the shop which was brightly colored walls, the air had a hint of joyful excitement in the air, "establishment." he finished the last word sounding as if the word had left a foul taste in his mouth. Both Bill and McGonagall rolled their eyes at the overly dramatic dark man.

"Today Gringotts got a new account. . ."

"A new account how exciting," Snape mumbled to no one specifically, Bill glared at him for his interruption.

"What was strange was that Rognok the head manager of the entire bank came down to speak to her- something that does not happen at all. Then Griphook a lower goblin was called in to their meeting. Now Griphook is the only other goblin that can touch the vault besides Rognok which means he himself is a very powerful goblin now. To have that kind of security is very expensive. No one knows who or what she is and no one not anyone that I talked to can remember some account opened to only one goblin and the manager, not even any of the Death Eaters. Griphook told me that it is something that only happens every couple of centuries to a select few and he couldn't even tell me who that vault is for, its that private, I couldn't even get a name." Bill said concluding why he called. Dumbledore thought for a moment going over everything that Bill had said and came to the same unspoken conclusion that Bill did- that this person could be very dangerous.

Dumbledore now looked worried, "it seems that we might have a new player in town, but who's side the player is on is the question we must answer and is the player dangerous to us."

Bill quickly describe the woman to them, surprising them all that it was a girl they were dealing with.

"There were two others with her. Tow young men I am thinking between the ages of 16 and 22 years old. I couldn't tell really because of what they were wearing. The two boys are in the Quidditch shop and haven't come out yet. But if they are teens I am not surprised. The woman went into Flourish and Blotts not even five minutes ago but I can't go in there or she may guess that I am trying to follow her or something else so that's why I called you. I didn't want the twins dealing with an unknown person or threat."

"Alright, stay here and watch the doors while we will see if we can tell what she is up to." Dumbledore said motioning to both Severus and Minerva to follow him towards the bookshop.

As Albus and the two professors entered the shop Mr. Blotts the owner quickly walked over to them, he was an old man in his early eighties who smiled when he saw his old friends Albus and Minerva come to visit.

"Albus my friend it has been to long since the last time I saw you. What brings you here today?" he asked happily. "A social call? Or the need for a new book to caught your fancy?"

"I am afraid that this isn't social call but order business. Did a woman come in here wearing muggle clothing, black pants a jacket and a red top." Albus asked thinking of the description that Bill gave them, he wasn't going to repeat the words hot babe to Mr. Blotts.

"Oh she came in alright. Now we have all the men in here except for my husband simply staring at her and following her around like they haven't eaten in years and she is a ten course meal. They are all making fools of themselves," said Mrs. Blotts walking over to her husband. " The only one who isn't making a fool out of himself is my husband."

"Well I must say she maybe beautiful but no one can hold a candle to you my love." Mr. Blotts said kissing he wife's weathered cheek. His eyes still shinning brightly with the love he has for her.

"Ah, a man in love, the sweetest thing the universe gave the female race," said a husky yet vibrant female interrupting them all. Everyone turned towards the voice. Snape had quickly placed a sneer on his lips but it was quickly dropped when he came face to face with what he thought was an angle. Her short blonde hair looked like silk and her face was heart shaped, perfect in his opinion the only thing he had a problem with was the colored glasses blocked her eyes. He continued to stare at her as she ignored him and began to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Blotts. He quickly grasped the idea of liking the muggle pants that she was wearing and the top she had on which was showing off pieces of her pale stomach and it screamed indecent and muggle no one wore clothes like this including muggle born witches and wizards because of the indecency but he loved it on her.

"I am really sorry to bother you and interrupt you but I am looking for some books that don't seem to be on your shelves." Ceidhli said as if she didn't know what they were talking about or simply didn't care that she was been talked about.

"What are they?" Mr. Blotts asked sounding and looking very professional if not for his red blushing face. Ceidhli would have joked with him but she took pity on the elderly man, she read his thoughts and he really loved his wife and thought she was prettier than Ceidhli and that was love.

"How They Came to Be: the dark Wizards of the Ages, I am not sure who wrote it but I will need three copies of it." Everyone seemed stunned by her choice of book. Rarely does anyone ask for that particular book for well over 60 years. "Also I only need one copy of Most Potent Potions."

"Those are an interesting choice may I ask why you would need them?" Albus asked thinking that he could get a lot of information out of her if he simply asked. Ceidhli turned to look at him even though the glasses were hiding her eyes Albus felt the stare all the way to his soul, it felt like what Fawkes always did to everyone. Slightly nodding to herself she decided to answer his question, he felt as if she weighted his soul and found it worthy to talk to him.

"I am getting How they came to Be because my nephews and niece need to know why their enemies became their enemies. This book is one of best unauthorized biographies we have. You can't fight someone without knowing the person's past. And even though these wizards in the book aren't around anymore, they can see and understand that the similarities between the dark wizards of the past and the Voldemort's childhood and teen years." Ceidhli explained watching all but Albus flinch at Voldemort's name. "It will teach them why they can't be like other people and mock anyone who is different because there are many consequences."

Albus nodded somberly then asked, "and the potion book?"

"My niece would like it," Ceidhli said simply and then turned to face Mr. Blotts waiting to see if they had the books. "So do you have them or not?"

"Yes we do but we keep them separate, along with the more valuable and dangerous books," he explained.

Ceidhli shook her head, "there is nothing dangerous about How They Came to Be."

"It teaches how to be dark." Mrs. Blotts said strongly, Ceidhli looked at her sadly.

"Have you ever read the book?" Ceidhli asked tilting her head looking directly at the woman.

"No but. . ."

"Then don't judge things by the title, wait and then read it. If you had ever read it you would have read that people aren't born dark no one ever is, but is made because humans are contempt and cynical beings towards each other. Who decides if something is going to be feared or to say that it is going to be evil or dark. Then who decides if it needs to be destroyed to supposedly protect themselves for it so the ones who are supposedly dark can only retaliate to protect themselves and grow to be darker in order to protect themselves, the darker the spells the harder the supposed light it is to fight back. The other way is when ambition is to much for them and they must grow harsher to survive the world they created for themselves. That is one of thinking who knows what the real reasons are, I am not one of the darker people so I can't tell you why the turned. Also you could be dealing with a group of sick individuals who simply enjoy causing pain and death.

Now please do you have the books or not? I have other books to get." Ceidhli asked Mr. Blotts while Mrs. Blotts and the three 'spies' were contemplating the information she spoke about. Mr. Blotts went quickly into the back to gather her four books for her.

"I guess I should read that book then," Mrs. Blotts said quietly looking at the woman in a new out look.

"You should and maybe you will be able to change the opinions people have in your shop about people you and they have been criticizing over the years."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Blotts demanded, she never criticized people only the dark.

"Harry Potter." Ceidhli said simply and watched Mrs. Blotts slightly blush. Ceidhli scanned Mrs. Blotts thoughts and memories and decided to teach her a lesson.

"I don't know what you mean," even though she did but the boy was growing darker each year the newspaper said so.

"Ever since that reporter Rita Skeeter wrote about him and his friends being dark you and many other people who shop here have begun to believe what you read in that trash of a newspaper and then you spread it around to those who didn't read it. Not very fitting is it for someone who thought that the boys was a sweet kind young man. While you read this book, you will find that rumors are one of the things that wears down on a soul until there is nothing left but contempt for the world, for people in general. Most of the time it is older people dealing with this and not a teenager who is placed on a high pedestal and then pushed off repeatedly."

"Are you saying that Harry Potter is turning dark?" Mrs. Blotts asked, Albus and Minerva looked fearful at each other, there was a reason why Mrs. Blotts wasn't in the Order.

Ceidhli looked annoyed at the woman and then continued her speech. "No Mrs. Blotts I am saying that you are spreading rumors about a fifteen year boy who isn't even around to defend himself it isn't fair to the boy. From what I know about the boy he will never be dark, he has something that no dark wizard had in the past."

"And what is that?"

"Friends, who would die for him and he would for them." Ceidhli said simply and then smiled at Mr. Blotts who had returned with four large books bending slightly under the weight. She lifted the feather light and expanding basket she had to place the books in it. "Thank you." She bowed slightly to them all and then left for the stacks of books again leaving a confused group of people in her wake for different reasons.

"How does she know that about Harry?" Minerva asked Albus quietly.

"I don't think that she knows him personally but only what the world knows. She only sees him in a different light than the rest of the public does." Albus said thinking about her answers and how she finally made Mrs. Blotts think for herself.

"Excuse me can you please stop wasting time and help me?" said a snotty wizard that screamed pure blood fanatic, looking right at Mr. and Mrs. Blotts whom nodded at their three companions and left to customers again.

"Alright, Severus go find where she is and see if you can find more things about her." Albus said to Severus who nodded and walked off in the direction of where the blonde went to.

"Well my darling shall we go check out the transfiguration books." Minerva smiled and nodded and together they walked to the transfiguration sections of the bookstore to spend some time together and look at their favorite subject.


	12. Chapter 10 Bookstore

disclaimer- don't own

Next Chapter-- chapter ten

Severus Snape, potion master, Death Eater, a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, creator of Wolfbane potion is now adding stalking young very beautiful women who reads everything and anything to the list of what he does. She quickly went into charms, transfiguration, herbology and then potions. She grabbed some easy books on explaining things why and the how's then she grabbed the harder books like battle transfiguration and charms for war.

Potions she grabbed Beginners potions for soon to be Potion masters and Ingredients of potions both very good at explaining things to first and second year student about what's what in potion. He never bothered to make them but it _"_**They should be listening to my instructions and not to add things that shouldn't be added.'** Defense against the Dark Arts sections was where she spent most of her time in, she would read a few pages and then decide if she was going to but it or not, her basket was filling fast and a lot of the books were in triple for all three children she spoke about, her nephews and niece.

Snape watched as she began reading one book for quite awhile then she turned around saw that no one was around her- he himself was hiding slightly away from he behind another stack in the shadows. Then a nice comfy armchair popped out of no where, in which she curled up in and began to read, Snape didn't see her waving her wand. Snape watched her for a while and then began to read from a book he got off the shelf himself to make himself feel less stalkerish.

About twenty minutes went by and Albus and Minerva found the blonde reading in a comfy chair that they had never seen before in the shop. Snape was reading a potion book while keeping an eye of her as well, they watched as every time he looked up to check on her, he would slightly blush and quickly looked down. Albus and Minerva smiled slightly as each other.

"How is it going?" Albus asked Severus when they got to him.

"Sir she hasn't done anything but read that book, Advance defense against the Dark for about ten minutes I don't know why I am here? You two could have done this instead of me.

Albus opened his mouth to reply but a loud bang from the front doors stripped him from speaking.

"Sorry about that the door seemed to get away from us, don't mind us" said a male's voice that seemed familiar to Albus but he couldn't place where he heard it before.

"It was all his fault, if you need someone to blame, " said another male voice in the same familiar voice but he couldn't place it.

"Aunt Jasmine where are you?" the first voice asked in a sing song voice that made Snape roll his eyes.

"Over in defense," the blonde woman said never lifting her eyes from the page that she was reading. All three professors looked form Ceidhli/Jasmine to the stakes of books that blocked the front doors.

Minutes ago. . .

"_Ceidhli, we are finishing up at the Quidditch shop and will be coming over to the bookshop soon, the brooms are so amazing."_ Harry yelled into Ceidhli's mind, whom barely flinched from her reading, she was use to the loud voices that screamed into her mind.

"_That's great boys, but I have three people here spying on me so no real names when you get here."_

"_Not a problem, we made up first names for the brooms anyway." _Ron said smiling brightly, _"Harry's name is Mason and mine is Br. . ." _

"_No its not, I named him Hamilton." _Harry cried interrupting Ron and saying the real name.

"_You let each other name each other."_ exclaimed Ceidhli, shocked that they trusted each other with something like that.

"_It was a good idea at the time, who would have thought Ron would name me Mason."_ Harry stated in a sad voice.

"_It's better than Hamilton."_

"_No I don't think so."_ Harry said smirking in his mind.

"_Boys! What's my mind?"_

"_Daisy." _Ron said.

"_No Rose."_ Harry declared.

"_Tigerlily?"_

" _NO!"_ Ceidhli cried out to all three.

"_How about Jasmine?"_ Harry asked.

"_I like it." _Ron said.

" _I do too Jasmine I am, it can work thanks Mason."_

"_You aren't going to let that name go are you?"_

"_Nope."_ Ceidhli said mentally smiling pushing through an evil cackle.

"_I really don't like you both."_ stated Harry to both Ron and Ceidhli.

"_Don't worry Ceidhli I still love you." _Ron said thinking about the broom he had just received, it was a cool broom and who bought it for him deserved his love.

"_I love you too Ron. You are now my favorite child."_ Ceidhli said smugly to Ron who mentally smiled and stuck out his tongue at Harry. Who in turned rolled his eyes at both of them acting skills.

"_Fine I will get you both for this. I know when I am not wanted." _Harry began racing towards Flourish and Blotts, when he reached the store he ripped open the door while Ron followed right behind him which made Ron bump into Harry when he stopped, causing Harry to let the door go and cause it to hit the wall. Both Ron and Harry began to blush at the very loud noise they had caused and then Harry said in a loud voice.

"Sorry about that the door seem to get away from us, don't mind us."

"It was all his fault if you need someone to blame." Ron said when everyone who could start to stare, stared at them as if they were loco. _"DO SOMETHING!"_ Ron begged Harry as more and more people started to watch them. Ron was growing more uncomfortable by the second and he wasn't usually the center of attention with Harry around now they were both equal in the attention getting.

"Aunt Jasmine where are you?" Harry yelled rolling his eyes at Ron and the on lookers. _"Now you know how I feel every other fucking day I am Harry Potter."_

"_I truly pity you right now."_

"Over in defense." Ceidhli said loudly not looking up from her book but she had a smile on her face as Ron and Harry interacted with in their minds.

"_Just ignore them all and lets go get Ceidhli, after a few minutes she will probably do something that shouldn't happen and everyone will be looking at her and not us that's what happened in Japan." _Harry said to Ron who nodded in agreement with the plan, and they quickly ran towards the defense section of the book store where they ran right into the three professors who were waiting for the two boys to come.

Harry and Ron looked right at Albus and Minerva in shock staring at the two of them not knowing what to do or say to Harry's great grandparents. They both began to freak out then Ceidhli's voice broke through their panic.

"Mason, Hamilton, please apologize to these people and remember it is quite rude to simple attack them and then only stare without apologizing afterwards." Ceidhli said smoothly noticing that the two boys were going to blow it even before they had any real fun. Honestly and they call themselves troublemakers.

Harry shook his head clear of the cobwebs and then nudged Ron in the side who also started to wake up out of his stupor.

"I am I mean we are very sorry for running you over, Madame." Harry said to Professor McGonagall, his great grand mother. Harry took her hand and kissed it gently, Minerva blushed slightly and smiled at the tall boy, gentleman manners weren't something that was seen anymore.

"That is quite alright young man. I am sure that you didn't mean to." She said kindly.

"Thank you for being so generous in your kindness ma' me, and to you gentlemen we are very sorry that we bumped into you but we were excited about meeting with out aunt." Harry explained in a no threatening voice, that he used on Ron earlier.

Ron nodded for his apology to the three professors and inside his head asked Harry.

"_Where the hell did you learn that from?"_

"_Ceidhli told me to say it. If you ask nicely she will teach you how to wrap people around your fingers also."_ Harry said. _" IT is rather nice thing to be able to do. You can get away with a lot more things."_

"Not a problem young man, there was no harm done." Professor Dumbledore said smiling at the boys.

"Maybe not to you." Snape mumbled brushing off invisible dust on his robes.

"_Merlin he is such a drama queen."_ Ron said in a hushed voice.

"_Tell me about it."_ Harry whispered back.

"_Harry, why are we whispering when we are talking inside of our minds?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"Excellent, now tell me why you two are in such a rush to see me?" Ceidhli asked Harry and Ron as if their conversation a few moments ago never happened. They both snapped out of their other conversation, and looked at Ceidhli who smiled as though she had heard it all.

"Our brooms are so cool Aunt Jasmine, perfectly designed. "Ron said excited about his broom Harry nodded also, both perfect for each others wishes.

"What did you get? A Nimbus 3000, a Firebolt?" McGonagall asked looking more excited that she did a second ago, she loved to fly so much.

Harry and Ron looked at her and then Ron said to Harry. _"I guess we know what side of the family you got your Quidditch frame of mind from."_ Harry laughed slightly.

"_Hey just remember I am not as bad as you are when it comes to Quidditch."_

"_I am not that bad."_

"_You could give Hermione a run for her money when it comes to obsessions- you with Quidditch and her with homework."_

"_Yeah and you saving the world."_

"_Everyone has his or her own faults." _

"_Then why do yours sound so much nicer then mine?"_

"_Because saving the world gets some benefits. Just like Quidditch and when you become rich and famous you will get the same."_

"_Let's hope. . . "_

"_Boys lets answer the nice professor's questions. It is rude to keep them waiting even though it is highly entertaining listening to you two." _Ceidhli said interrupting the boys rant for the second time.

"_Sorry._" They both said.

"_You go for it Harry you could always lie better to McGonagall than me."_

"_Alright."_

"Neither Ma 'me. Jasmine let us get custom-made brooms reasoning for not failing out of school like she thought we were going to." Harry said thinking back to the story Ron and he had given at the Quidditch shop to the Owner. He smirked then he saw that Ceidhli blushed slightly, when McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore looked at her with faces of shock, shock - amusement and amusement (guess which is which) Harry hadn't thought Ceidhli was someone who would blush easily, but he got her to which was cool.

"What their study habits are terrible. You would have thought that also if you knew them like I do." Ceidhli exclaimed defending herself to the three "supposed" strangers, " and if it weren't for their sister, they would have failed not because they weren't smart, it was because they think school is can't teach them things that really need in life."

"She is right we are terrible students. . ." Harry started looking very sad.

" . . .that seems to always get. . ." Ron continued whipping away fake tears.

" . . . into trouble . . ." Harry said consoling Ron by giving him a manly hug.

" . . . our sister doesn't know what to do . . ." They both looked at each other and shook their heads in pity.

" . . . with us, she fears for our lives sometimes . . ." Ron said in a loud stage whisper.

" . . . or she simple fears for our expulsion. " Harry said brightly, they both smiled at each other as they both did a Fred and George moment without even trying, they were both very surprised but very happy about it.

Ceidhli was laughing loudly behind the three professors who were shocked and struck literally dumb at the two who were very much like the Weasley twins, Ceidhli was enjoying the look on their faces she quickly snapped a picture from the camera that she conjured and quickly made it disappear before anyone saw it.

"As much as this is fun, boys we have other shopping to do. So one of you grab the basket so we can head out." Ceidhli said motioning towards her chair and the basket filled with books.

"Wait can't we look around first?" asked Harry with a cute pout on his lips, Ron quickly copied the look, not knowing why but quickly following Harry's lead. Ceidhli lifted an eyebrow at them both and folded her arms across her chest as if stating 'I'm not buying it' look before stating.

"You guys want to look around a book shop? For books to read for yourselves?" Snape held back a quite laugh as he heard the woman's disbelief in her voice. Albus and Minerva were both holding back a smile but their eyes were filled silent amusement and laughter.

"Well. . . We kind of wanted to check out the Quidditch books." Harry said with his face growing red. Ron also nodded while Ceidhli just looked at them and began to laugh again, now that she could believe.

"Alright but only ten minutes, we still have stuff to do today." Ceidhli said waving them away from her. " I will be waiting here for you, " Ceidhli then walked back to her chair that she had conjured before and sat down. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then ran quickly over to the Quidditch section like four year olds going over to the candy shop. Ceidhli simply opened her book and began to read again leaving the three professors to gape at the whirlwind that was the three of strangers.

Harry and Ron began looking around the Quidditch section looking around for anything interesting to read. Ron quickly focused on his favorite Chudley Cannons book that he could never really think to buy - it was pointless and very expensive. A history book of the teams and the plays that won games and lost them. Ron simply looked at it not really touching it. Harry watched Ron looking at the book not touching it, he went over to him and whispered.

"You going to get it?" motioning to the book as he spoke.

"No too expensive." Ron whispered back.

"Hey she will buy it for."

"No I feel bad enough that she just bought me that broom and all those other books. I can't let her buy me anymore especially when it has nothing to do with training. " Ron said sadly looking at the book.

"She doesn't do charity mate. She already said that she hired you, to be a warrior she will buy you stuff you need, clothes, the broom, and books. And you also are going to get a paycheck Ron, and whatever you buy that isn't needed she will take it off your paycheck."

"How do you . . ."

"I asked her while we were in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Clothing shopping and other stuff she though I would need. I felt bad spending her money so much but she told me the exact same thing." Harry said simply looking at Ron, "get the book Ron, we will need it for the Quidditch year so we can crush Malfoy.

Ron nodded and grabbed the book he had wanted for years, "let's go." Before he could change his mind Harry had grabbed a book on seekers and their plays and they both turned and walked back towards Ceidhli. Before they hit the Defense section Ron stopped Harry quietly. Harry lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Check out Snape." Ron said in a low whisper motioning towards their left side.

Harry looked farther down the row of books to the left side, Snape was standing against a row of books reading a potion's book but every few seconds he would quickly look up checking on what Ceidhli was doing and then go back to the book after a moment or two of staring at Ceidhli.

"So he is spying on her so what? That's why they are here to do." Harry stated not understanding the big deal was. Ron just rolled his eyes at the naivety of his brother.

"He keeps on blushing slightly mate, after looking at her." Ron said pointing at Snape again. Harry checked out Snape once again and watched closer as Snape looked at Ceidhli once again and then he saw a red tint began on his shallow skin. Harry was shocked, Snape was blushing.

"By Merlin," Harry whispered and Ron snickered, "Snape is crushing on her! That is wrong on so many levels." Harry said in horror, Snape cannot like his aunt. It was not allowed.

"Why? I think, he thinks she is hot which she is I mean come on Harry mate look at her, She is hot!" Ron said looking at Ceidhli curled up in the chair.

"I guess she is but she is my aunt, I can't think about her that way, its too weird for you to think of her that way to." Harry said firmly and then with a hint of longing. "I never had this problem with Aunt Petunia. Why couldn't she look like Petunia."

"Well one Petty isn't Ceidhli and second just remember she isn't my aunt Harry for real so I promise you that she is very hot." Ron whispered back to Harry smirking knowing Harry was uncomfortable with him saying that. Harry made a face at Ron.

"Aunt Jasmine you ready to go?" Harry asked shutting Ron up before someone heard them, especially the professors and Ceidhli.

"Yep!" she lifted herself from her chair and it quickly vanished when she stood. She walked over to them and handed Harry her basket of books. "So my loves did you get what you were looking for?" Both boys nodded yes when Ron was blushing slightly. "What's with him?" Ceidhli asked Harry concerned for Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "he wants to get a book that is kind of expensive and pointless for our training so he is worried that you would so no." Harry quickly stated hoping that Ceidhli would change Ron's mind about her buying things for them.

"Don't worry Darling, if it isn't work related I will take it out of you pay/allowance no worries. Now lets go pay and start shopping some more." Ceidhli said happily clapping slightly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in panic they both had a feeling that Ceidhli was going to be brutal with them, it was going to much worse than Harry's earlier clothing trip.

"Do we have to go shopping now? Can't we wait for dear sister to come with us?" Harry asked sweetly, "So we don't have to do everything twice, it would be a waste of our training time."

Ceidhli thought for a moment, she knew that they didn't want to shop anymore and to be honest she was surprised they lasted this long even though they have been only to two stores teenage boys weren't good at the whole shopping thing. She smiled at Mrs. Blotts who was behind the counter dealing with the customers.

"Hello my dears, did you find everything you were looking for?" All three nodded and Harry placed the basket of books on the counter. Even with the charms on it the basket was over flowing and quite heavy.

"My word, that is a lot of books you have there . . . Why so many?" Mrs. Blotts asked wanting to get some more information for Albus and the Order, she really thought she was clever.

"Just moved and now we wanted to fill the library and the kids needs their books. Do you have a catalogue we could have?" Ceidhli asked lying very smoothly to Mrs. Blotts. Mrs. Blotts nodded and smiled and began adding up the books together and putting them in bags along with a catalogue. Ceidhli looked up from the process and saw Snape was waling over to them from behind carefully trying to listen in on their conversations they weren't have, she mentally rolled her eyes and then whispered into Ron and Harry's minds.

"_Be careful Snape is coming up from behind."_

"_Snape has a crush on you,"_ Ron said to Ceidhli with a smile, Ceidhli made a face at the boys who both began to laugh at the face. Ceidhli made a shield around them that gave a conversation when someone was listening so they wouldn't look weird for laughing and joking around when no one was talking.

"_Sorry to disappoint him but he isn't my type,"_ Ceidhli said smoothly. "_He is too serious for my tastes I deal with serious all day and all night. I want someone to make me laugh. He has to be cute and dangerous looking. While he is dangerous looking I don't do greasy hair even if it is because of potion fumes. Oh and he has to be __great__ in bed." _Ceidhli added with a smirk as both Ron and Harry shivered at the idea before adding. _"Besides I could never date anyone who didn't like you two."_

"_Really!?"_ Harry asked astonished at the thought.

"_Really."_ Ceidhli said with a smile.

"Well my dears all your books comes up to 857 gallons, 12 sickles and 5 knuts." Mrs. Blotts said carefully not wanting to really believe that was the total, this transaction alone will cover them for the week without any help.

"Alright." Ceidhli said with a smile as she pulled out a blank check with Ceidhli Storm-Knight written on it and before Harry and Ron's eyes the name changed to simply Jasmine and quickly Ceidhli filled out the blank check for 858 gallons and signed the name Jasmine and handed the check over to Mrs. Blotts.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day." Mrs. Blotts said and the two boys grabbed a bag each and carried them out the door with Ceidhli a step behind them.

"_Alright boys to Hermione next?"_ Ceidhli asked with a smile

"_To get her for shopping?"_ Harry asked fearfully.

Ceidhli rolled her eyes. _"No, we will wait a day or two and then we all will go shopping for the rest of the supplies you babies. But today we can simply hang out for a while. . . Is that cool?"_

"_YES!!!" _Both Ron and Harry yelled inside Ceidhli's mind and Ceidhli simply smirked at them knowing that was going to their answer.

"_Alright then hold on to me."_ Ceidhli said and each boy grabbed a shoulder and Ceidhli quickly popped them away from Diagon Alley. A second after they disappeared Snape came out the door and he began looking for them around the alley but couldn't see them anywhere, the only person he saw that he knew was Bill Weasley who was quickly walking over to him with a look of shock on his face.

Bill was watching the door of the book shop from the window of WWW. He watched the three people they were following walk out the door of the bookstore and then disappeared. A moment before Snape walked out, he shook his head and then quickly left his position and went to see Snape who was searching for the other three around the Alley.

"They just disappeared Snape I think that the girl apperated them away. . ." Bill said still in shock.

"All three?!"

"That's what it looked like but I was too far away to hear anything." Bill aid looking at Snape who simply groaned. "All I know is that it wasn't a portkey and they were touching the woman before disappearing."

"Perfect, just perfect, come on. The woman, Jasmine, paid for the books with a check maybe we can get some information from that." Snape said and he went back inside his cloak floating around him, Bill followed quickly after him, wanting any information on who those people were and what side they are on.

When they entered the store, Albus, Minerva and Mr. Blotts were standing close together and Mr. Blotts was holding a piece of paper- the check. When the two reached the small group Albus looked up and nodded to them while Minerva was surprised to see them both, before she could say anything Snape began talking with a sneer.

"We lost them, Weasley said that the girl apperated them away before I got out the door." Snape said, while Albus's eyebrow rose.

"She apperated two extra people?" Albus asked.

"That's what it looked like sir, the two boys placed their hands on her shoulder and then they just disappeared I wasn't close enough to hear the popping."

"Well, what's her last name?" Snape asked looking at the check wanting more information on the woman.

"It doesn't say. No address either, only Jasmine and the Gringotts name but it went through quicker than most do." Mr. Blotts said surprised.

"Important clients always use the banks address with the checks so no one can find them, " Bill said thinking about the Goblins and their banking system. "It is quite expensive but people like the Malfoys and other rich purebloods like to think they are more important and like to use that form for high purchases the rest who use it are people who pay a high price for confidentiality and their information in classified I don't think that I would be able to get to anything concerning her check." Bill said informing them of what he knew about hose security measures. Albus nodded slowly and took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Well, we will discuss all of this later at the meeting tonight. Mr. Blotts if you could get all the titles of the books and some kind of synoptic of each book so we can know what she is doing with them. It would be much appreciated." Mr. Blotts nodded and you could see that his mind was already started looking for summaries on each book. "Mr. Weasley if you could just try and look around see if she is a sympathizer or not. We need to know if she is dangerous or not to us and Harry." Albus said to himself before continuing louder, "if she is able to apperated three people as casually as she did she might be a powerful ally or a very deadly enemy."

Bill nodded already thing of people he could casually ask about her at Gringotts.

"All I can tell is that those two seemed to remind me of Harry and Ron," Minerva said softly with a smile.

"Yes they had similar attitudes and the way they carried themselves was a lot like the boys did before Harry's fourth year. . ." Albus said sadly hoping silently that his great-grandson may one day be that child again but his blue eyes dimmed at the thought it wouldn't happen.

"Albus? They wouldn't . . ." Minerva looked nervously at Albus who looked slightly confused at her a look that made Minerva smile slightly. She still cold confuse the old man even after all these years.

"I mean is what if those two boys were Ron and Harry? I mean they acted very similar. . ."

"No Minerva Ron is in WWW and Harry hasn't left the house Moody is watching the house today and he would have seen something if he had left." Albus said reassuring Minerva patting her hand gently.

"I suppose, but I swear Harry has James's attitude about dangerous situations and Lily's son sense of morals that we can never be to sure what to expect from those three, they could be worse than the marauders at times."

Albus's eyes were now twinkling even brighter than before, "yes they do seem to enjoy the whole getting into trouble thing but remember Jasmine, who could she be and those boys seem to know her very well . . . She is their aunt, Harry and Ron don't know any one named Jasmine."

"I suppose." Minerva said quietly before looking away and thinking of a plan to see Harry tonight in her car form just to check up on him.

Albus went back to talking with the three men before calling it quits for the day, "I will see you gentlemen later on, correct?" They all nodded and quickly went on their ways leaving Minerva and Albus by themselves.

"Well my love," Albus said softly, "we better get back to the school to finish those letters if you want to see Harry before it gets to late." Albus said with a smile as Minerva glared at her older husband while folding her arms against her chest.

"You know that being all knowing is getting highly annoying." Minerva said before walking away from the laughing Albus who followed after her as she mumbled that none of the children better be like that when they grow older.

please review


	13. Chapter 11 Meeting Mrs Granger

-1Disclaimer - don't own Harry Potter please don't sue!

Previously in chapter ten

"_Alright boys to Hermione next?"_Ceidhli asked with a smile

"_To get her for shopping?"_ Harry asked fearfully.

Ceidhli rolled her eyes. _"No, we will wait a day or two and then we all will go shopping for the rest of the supplies you babies. But today we can simply hang out for a while. . . Is that cool?"_

"_YES!!!" _Both Ron and Harry yelled inside Ceidhli's mind and Ceidhli simply smirked at them knowing that was going to their answer.

"_Alright then hold on to me."_Ceidhli said and each boy grabbed a shoulder and Ceidhli quickly popped them away from Diagon Alley.

Chapter eleven Meeting Mrs. Granger

The rush of wind circled Ron and Harry making them close their eyes to Diagon Alley and when they opened them again Diagon Alley was replaced with a view of a large garden with a multitude of flowers that surrounded a picturesque two story Victorian house.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ron asked looking around the neighborhood.

Harry watched Ceidhli smile brightly at the question, "Ceidhli was that apparating?"

Ceidhli made a face at the question, "no I never like apparating, to messy. There is always a chance of being splinched and I know that I don't look very good with multiple body parts missing from my beautiful body so I make a note of never using apparating."

"Well what did you do then? It wasn't that fire thing?" asked Ron confused as to what happened, Harry had earlier explained about the fire teleporting but he knew it wasn't the same thing. He didn't see any flames and Harry said that the flames were always there covering them.

"I teleported like before but instead of using fire I used air . . ."

"Wait a minute Rowena never said . . ."

"Harry, my love. Rowena wasn't alive for over a thousand years to have a chance to study her powers like I did. I know a lot of things she couldn't even imagine. Besides I need different ways to travel by. I mean I love horses and all that but traveling days upon days with them is kind of smelly so I worked on different ways to travel so I wouldn't have to rely on fire." Ceidhli said with a smile, "floo and apparating were out, they really suck, so I needed my own style.

"Oh," Harry thought for a moment, "so will you teach us that?"

"I will try to teach you all but using other elements to travel is much harder to teach control but we will try if you all want to." Ceidhli explained slowly.

"We want." Ron and Harry said quickly and together they both smiled at each other before Ron spoke up while looking around again.

"So where are we?"

"This is Hermione's home, you guys haven't been here yet?"

"No we always went to Ron's house or the Order," Harry said looking around.

"And either my dad or an order member would pick her up." Ron explained looking at the garden, "hey there aren't any gnomes here."

Harry smiled at Ron's observation and asked Ceidhli, "how do you know where she lives?"

"Well when you all became friends and stopped Voldie for the first time, I figured that your families could be targets so I set up security around everyone the best I could without the Guardianship complaining that I overstepped my boundaries."

"Did you do this for me? For us?"

"Yes of course, all my family has some kind of protection, and in your mind family means friends also, so they are under my protection also." Ceidhli stopped and thought for a moment before continuing. "Most of the protection is for my own enemies that wizards never deal with. I kept them up just for my mental state. Most of my enemies aren't stupid enough to go after you all because no one wants to see me piss. I am supposedly very scary."

"So only Death Eaters aren't something we need to worry about?" Ron asked.

"You have to worry about them, I can only do so much when dealing with wizards like I said before, a few groups found you all once in a while. But the protection makes it look like Albus's magic. If they got past the protection then they are dealt with quickly and personally by me." Ceidhli said coldly thinking about those who got past her shields.

It was then that Harry knew his aunt was a dangerous person to have as an enemy and not to piss her off. He watched her shake away the anger that was on her face.

Ron also saw this dangerous person and quickly jumped into the conversation trying to lighten up the mood. "Enough talk lets go see Hermione," and then he grabbed Harry and together they ran towards the front door of Hermione's white door and knocked both waiting impatiently for someone to answer the door. Ron knocked once more louder than before while Harry turned to Ceidhli.

"I think that you should turn into Asia again."

Ceidhli sighed and rolled her eyes, "I knew that you were embarrassed to be seen with me, I just knew it." she said in mocked sadness before shifting into the beautiful white and black husky again.

"You know I think I like her this way." Ron said to Harry, who laughed when Ceidhli's voice filled their heads.

"_BITE ME!"_ then they felt Asia do a kind of doggy smirk in their minds. "Remember darlings I can give you nightmares . . ." she said in a sing song voice and before they could say anything the heard an older woman's voice shout out to them.

"COMING!"

Ann Granger was sitting in her living room with her daughter Hermione. Both reading, she was half way through the new dental medical journal that had been published a few weeks ago. While she was reading the journal Hermione was reading a book on advance charms, something she said was a must have if she was going into the NEWT charm class as if there was any doubt on that. When a knock on the door interrupted the quiet.

"I'll get it." Ann said to Hermione who nodded absent mindedly while continuing to be engrossed in her book. Another knock at the door woke her up from her musing about her daughter, "COMING!" she cried and then she quickly stood up and walked to the front door to see who it was.

Ann swung the door open and came face to face with two teenage boys. Both wearing similar style of clothing- the taller of the two wore a brown leather jacket with baggy black jeans and a dark brown tee-shirt with a skull cap that his most of his red hair, but because it was so long she could see the tips of his hair. The other boy just scream power and danger. Hermione had tried to explain how she felt when she was around her Headmaster and her best friend Harry Potter, but Ann didn't really understand what Hermione meant until no with this teen who was wearing all black making him seem darker than he might have bee.

"Can I help you?" Ann asked calmly, readying herself for anything they threw at her.

"Mrs. Granger?" Ann nodded at to the taller teen who smiled brightly at her, "my name is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. We were wondering if Hermione was home and if she is could we talk to her?"

"_Wow I am impress, you can be polite."_ Harry said smirking at Ron in his mind.

"_Yeah well what can I say my mother actually taught me something."_ Ron said right back at Harry.

Before Ann said anything about Hermione being home, she remembered what her daughter had said if these two ever showed up, or anyone claiming to be them.

"Password?" she asked sternly, she watched 'Harry' laugh gently.

"You are right. We are a paranoid bunch." Harry said to Ron who was also laughing.

"Well it was you idea to begin with." Ron said smirking.

"Yeah well when your teacher used Polyjuice made me change my mind at the idea a person was simply the person he or she said they were. So bite me. So tell me oh great one which one were we suppose to give the Grangers?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh shit. Think for a second who thought of the password- Hermione. She wanted something that was with knowledge remember."

"Oh yeah alright I remember it. Mrs. Granger ' the possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery . . . '"

"' There is always more mystery.'" Ron finished with a smile.

Ann also smiled they are very much like what Hermione said they would be like except that Harry seemed less depressed than she expected him to be, which was a good thing in her mind.

"Come one in Hermione is in the living room reading."

"Well there goes the theory of her living like the a wild child during the summer and saving the responsible stuff for school and us." Ron said with affection. Ann looked them over and saw that there was no hostility from either of them like Hermione's old school mates from when she was younger. Both boys had simply smiles of real love and friendship on their faces at the thought of Hermione. They both waited patiently for her to show them to Hermione. Before Ann could let them in though Harry spoke up.

"Do you mind if Asia comes in too?" Harry asked pointing to a beautiful white and black Husky that was sitting behind Harry. "I bought her when I got to the Dursleys to keep me and Hedwig company." Harry explained. " I wanted Hermione to meet her and get her approval."

"That's fine Harry. She can come in if she doesn't mind Crookshanks." Ann said waving them all into the house, both teens nodded their thanks.

As they entered the living room no one said a word as they looked around. An entertainment system was in one corner and the rest of the walls held two paintings and bookcases and shelves that were filled with books.

"_Well we now know that her love of reading is genetic."_ Harry said. _" I would be careful how many children you have later, you might be out numbered very quickly."_

"_I don't think anything would change much. I am already outnumbered with only Hermione."_ Ron said back to Harry not realizing that he had agreed that one day he was going to have children with Hermione.

"_Boy, he is oblivious ain't he?_" Ceidhli said to Harry only to have a 'duh' in return. Getting back to what was happening outside their conversation, they realized that Hermione didn't notice that they were here.

"_Shall we have some fun, I mean how long before she realizes that we are here?"_ Ron asked with a smile that would make the twins envious of.

"_Sounds fun. But remember she's reading so it might take awhile."_ Harry said sharing his own mischievous smile with Ron. Ann watched them smiling not knowing why they were smiling like that and she was becoming confused.

"Hey Mione, can I borrow your potion homework to see if I did it right?" Ron asked aloud in a nonchalantly trying to get a rise out of her.

"No Ron that's called cheating, do the work and I may check it after you finished but you are not touching my work." Hermione said automatically while still reading her book.

"_That's not fair, I always go for the homework ploy she doesn't even realize she said it."_ Ron said but still smiled.

"_Auto response Ronny Boy." _Harry said smirking. _"Sorry out of luck. My turn."_

"_It is kind of fun though."_

Harry smiled at Ron, " Hermione I am really sorry that I was such a jackass to you and Ron last year." Harry said sadly Ron whipped his head to look at Harry who really was saying this and meaning it. Ron nodded in understanding- he knew that this apology was for the both of them.

"I promise that I will me a better friend to both you and Ron."

"Harry it is alright. You are allowed to be depressed and stuff. You are already the best friend I can ask for with the exception of Ron . . . Harry?!" Hermione had began a long speech trying to reinsure Harry that everything was alright. When she realized that Harry shouldn't be here with her.

She looked up from her book and saw two teenage boys standing in front of her. The shorter of the two took off his sunglasses and cap like thing and replaced the sunglasses with regular glasses making his green eyes were shinning brightly . His hair was a chaotic mess do to the skull cap and the lightening bold scar on his forehead was showing because of it. All this screamed out to her mind telling her that her best friends were here.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and jumped up off her chair and ran to Harry who barely was able to continue to stand up as she jumped from a full run on him to hug him tightly.

"He gets his name yelled out and a hug and all I got was a lecture. Can't you feel the love in the room Mrs. Granger?" Ron said as he held his hand over his heart as if it hurt. Hermione squeezed Harry one last time and then went over to Ron and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Ron and Hermione both blushed slightly and moved away from each other quickly. It was only with Asia sitting hard on his foot made Harry keep quiet about the peck on the cheek.

"_Don't you dare say anything or I swear as soon as you get a girlfriend I will embarrass you so badly."_Ceidhli said in Harry's mind and he had a feeling that she would do that and more if he did anything. Hermione quickly got over her embarrassment and started to talk, well more like scolding the boys.

"Not to be predictable or anything but what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"_Oh you two are so busted."_Ceidhli said in her sing song voice then she finished with an evil cackle.

"_Not helping Ceidhli, we can't say anything in front of Mrs. Granger." _Ron said snapping at Ceidhli.

"_But it was a very good cackle though."_ Harry said.

"_Thank you I have been practicing."_

"_You two are nuts, you deserve to be related to each other."_ Ron said rolling his eyes at them.

"_Thank you."_Both Ceidhli and Harry said smirking at Ron.

"_Ron let me handle it. I usually can get her to do more stuff for us than you."_

"_Yeah that's true and how fair is that!"_

"_Well you are going to date her soon so get over it, Soon you will be able to distract her with kisses and then we won't need me for convincing._" Before Ron could remark on Harry's statement Ceidhli interrupted.

"_BOYS! Please people are waiting. People who hold your lives in their hand."_Ceidhli said while laying down behind Harry watching the show with interest.

"_Right here I go."_Harry said to Ron and Ceidhli he took a deep breath and gave a quick shout out to Merlin hoping that this will work.

"Well my dear sweat Hermione. Professor Dumbledore felt sorry for me being stuck inside the Dursleys all summer so he decided to allow me to see my bestest friends for the day." Harry said smiling innocently. He had a look that screamed 'butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.' But Hermione crossed her arms across her check while Mrs. Granger tried to chock back a laughter.

"_That was pretty weak Harry darling. Not even your eleven year old selves would have been convinced."_Ceidhli said all the while smirking. _"And you three were naïve."_

"_HEY!"_ Both Harry and Ron cried out in protest, they weren't that naïve when they were younger.

"Strike one, Mr. Potter." Mrs. Granger said through her laughs. Ron and Harry looked at each other in question.

"Uhm?" Harry said, he was confused.

"I wrote to Professor Dumbledore two days ago Harry to ask him if you and Ron could visit me for at least a couple of days. But you see yesterday I got the reply. Would either of you like to take a chance on guessing what he said?" Hermione asked glaring at the now worried looking teens. Ann watched her daughter chewing out two taller boys with a smile on her face. Both Ron and Harry stole glances at Ann and Hermione and then looked at each other.

"_Well Hermione is quite scary today." _Harry said to Ron. _"Did you know she was going to that?"_

"_NO but she does it every year. But usually everyone comes to mine instead because it is safe."_ Ron said, looking from Mrs. Granger and Hermione than to Harry. _"Well mate what do we tell them."_

"_We can't lie. Once she is on to us lying we aren't any good. It's like she can smell the lies."_

"_Which is quite annoying I mean we can lie to everyone else." _Ron said frowning a bit. "_Not even Snape can catch us if we don't look him in the eye."_

"_You guys can't lie to me." _Ceidhli said happily as she scratched behind her ear.

"_That's because you cheat and read everyone's minds."_

"_Hey no one is perfect. Any way tell her the truth, just tell her that you ran away for the day and kidnapped Ron to go with you. It's the truth without telling her the whole truth."_Ceidhli said while rolling her eyes at them both. _"Honestly must I hold your hand through everything?"_

"_You talk Harry mate, she is much more sympathetic to you than me." _Ron said ignoring Ceidhli's last comment. Harry nodded and then looked back to Hermione with his big green puppy dog eyes turned on brightly.

"Well you see Mione, I may have run away." Blunt but true, Ron chocked down a nervous laugh when he thought of what Harry really did. Hermione was about to open her mouth to yell but Harry held up a hand to interrupt her so she couldn't say anything.

"Not forever Hermione, I promise it's just for the day. I wanted to get some books to read from Diagon Alley to pass the time during my prison sentence- I mean my summer vacation. Then while I was shopping I saw Ron at Diagon Alley. Did you know he is working with the twins that itself was a shocker. Anyway I thought about it for a second and said to myself what's fun about running away if you can't take your friends with you?" Harry said in a questioning voice, he didn't wait for an answer just continued talking.

"So we hung out for awhile, went to the bookstore and looked at brooms, then took the Knight Bus to come and see you, to see if you wanted to runaway also.

"Hermione I promise I will go back later tonight but I wanted to see you and introduce you to Asia, the dog I got." Harry said finishing up his explanation then pointed to Asia who barked a quick hello while getting up off the floor.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I can't believe you ran away. How did you even get past the guards?" Hermione said clenching her teeth so not to yell. Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron kept his mouth shut. Harry was swinging by himself on this one.

"_Sorry mate I will face Death Eaters for you but Hermione is pissed."_

"_Chicken."_

"_Damn straight."_

"It was actually relatively easy. Which if you think about it, that isn't really comforting when my guards are supposedly going to protect me from Death Eaters and yet they can't stop me from leaving. That really doesn't bode well for my safety." Harry said while pretending to think about his safety all the while smirking innocently at Hermione which was quite a feat it was the Marauder in him coming out. Ron had to pinch himself to keep him from laughing aloud as Hermione took a deep breath and counted to five softly so she wouldn't lose her temper at her so-so brother.

"Don't be mad Hermione, I just wanted some freedom. If only for a day." Harry said sadly, hitting her with his puppy dog eyes and a woes me look that not even Hermione could stay mad at after being hit by it.

"Harry what if you had gotten caught? By Death Eaters or worse the Order?" Hermione asked logically- well Hermione logic. Both Ron and Harry looked at her in amazement.

"Are you saying that Death Eaters come up short while dealing with the Order. So you are saying they are more dangerous for us. Ron next time those pesky Death Eaters come and try to kill me, I am really going to have to tell them that, they are second in rate of who to fear." Harry said looking at Ron, who was looking at Hermione as if she had grown an extra head.

"You know that really sounds a lot like the time we met up with Fluffy, you remember Harry?" Ron said smiling at the memory.

"' I am leaving before you get us all killed or worse Expelled.'" they both said to the exact same time laughing as Hermione' s checks went red as she frowned at them both.

"That's not funny Harry, Ron. I am really concerned, what would you have done if you were caught by Death Eaters."

"I would have dealt with it Hermione. Just like I always do. I want freedom. I won't be Sirius, I won't be lock up for my own good. I will do what ever I have to do to get that freedom. If Death Eaters come I will fight them even with the Ministry out for my blood if they try to expel me I will just deal. That's my new philosophy- deal with it and get over it."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore. Trust me the next time I see Dumbledore he and I are going to have a few words. After you little talk, me running away will be the least of his worries." Harry said as he thought about Dumbledore and McGonagall being family and not telling him. Ron thinking alone the lines nodded in agreement. It wasn't going to pretty when they talked, Harry was not very happy with either of them.

"What stuff are you talking about?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her, she had forgotten she was suppose to be angry at the boys at the moment.

"Stuff that we really need to talk about in private." Harry said looking towards Mrs. Granger, "no offense Mrs. Granger but I really only want Hermione and Ron knowing right now. No one else, not even the other Weasley are going to know yet."

"None taken Harry." Thanking him silently for telling her it wasn't to do with her not being magical. "Why don't you all go up stairs and talk. When you're all finished I will have some lunch. . . " Both Asia and Ron began squirming in their spots at the word lunch, ready to jump at any food they see.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione said smiling at her mother for being so understanding.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger, but you don't have to go to all that trouble to making our lunch." Harry said he began to scratch behind Asia's ear to keep her from whining loudly in protest of his comment about the food.

"Don't worry about it Harry. And please the both of you call me Ann. Getting you lunch isn't a big deal. Also don't worry I won't even cause a fuss about the whole running away thing." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione's mother in amazed shock, who in turned laughed at their faced. "Well I have a feeling that any lecture I would give you couldn't work as well as the one Hermione will be giving you in a few minutes." Ann said motioning to her daughter who soon got over her curiosity and her anger rose and it was written on her face.

Hermione didn't believe for one second any of Harry's sob story. He may have given her parts of the truth but that story was more fiction than truth. Too many years as part of the Golden Trio made her believe that half truth are better than full lies. Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione with trepidation, her arms crossed and with an expression that would make McGonagall proud. They both sighed knowing that in the next few minutes could be their last healthy ones.

Ron had to speak up, to try and save them at least for awhile, to cool Hermione down some.

"Do you think we could eat before talking?" Harry nodded in agreement, rubbing his stomach but Hermione answered instead of her mother almost growling her answer.

"No," then she pointed to the hallway where the stairs to go upstairs were. Harry and Ron looked at each other sighed again slowly as if walking towards the gallows of their own execution, they creped towards the stairs followed by Asia whose tail hung low.

In Harry and Ron's minds Ceidhli began humming an execution melody.

"_NOT FUNNY!"_ They both yelled at her.

Please review!


End file.
